


Through the Dark

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Canon Compliant, Caring!Victor, Crying, Cuddles, Drunk!Derek, Love Confessions, Post-Work Trip, Venji - Freeform, Violent!Derek, benji runs to victor, comforting!victor, concerned!victor, derek and benji fight, derek hits benji, forehead kiss, injured!benji, victor is super soft, victor tends to benji's injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Benji walks down the street as fast as his feet can carry him, every inch of his body protesting in pain...pleading desperately for him to stop moving.He needs to stop, he needs to take a second to breathe...but he can't.He's hurt, and confused, and afraid...and he needs to get as far away from Derek's house, and what just happened, as possible.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Victor Salazar & Benji Campbell, Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Comments: 17
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

Benji walks down the street as fast as his feet can carry him, every inch of his body protesting in pain...pleading desperately for him to stop moving.

_He needs to stop, he needs to take a second to breathe...but he can't._

He's hurt, and confused, and afraid...and he needs to get as far away from Derek's house, and what just happened, as possible. 

_Derek just hit him. He hit Benji._

_He actually hit him._

There were many things that Benji had come to expect from Derek in the year that they'd been together---his lack of effort, his frequent and unpredictable mood swings, his constant condescending and judgemental attitude---but never this.

_He never expected this._

He expected Derek to hurt him verbally...he'd even gotten used to it---a part of him deep down has always known that was toxic, although he refused to admit it to himself---but he never expected Derek to put his hands on him...to hurt him physically.

A sharp pain shoots through Benji's abdomen where Derek's fist just struck, causing him to pause and double over in pain. He groans, clutching at his stomach.

He closes his eyes tightly, inhaling a sharp breath. After a minute he opens his eyes, a dull ache settling in the left side of his face where Derek punched him.

Benji forces himself to stand upright despite the ache in his bones, pushing himself forward as he continues down the sidewalk. 

_He isn't sure where he's going, and doesn't have any clear destination in mind. He's too busy drowning in the sea of his thoughts._

After over a week of avoiding Derek, Benji realized that he could no longer push aside the inevitable conversation that they needed to have---the conversation about what happened in Willacoochie. 

_The conversation about Victor kissing him, and him kissing Victor back._

So, after over a week of ignoring his boyfriend's calls and texts, Benji reached out to Derek to tell him that they needed to talk. Derek agreed, inviting Benji to his house where they could have privacy.

The thought of being in Derek's house alone with him, especially given the current state of their relationship, made Benji feel uneasy and uncomfortable.

_He should've taken that as enough of a sign not to accept the invitation._

When Benji arrived at Derek's house, he could immediately tell that something was off about him. He couldn't pinpoint it at first, but then he started to pick up on Derek's strange demeanor...demeanor that was all too familiar to Benji---the glassy-appearance of his glazed-over-distant eyes, the flush-color of his cheeks, his fidgety-behavior and slightly-slurred speech---

_Derek was drunk. He wasn't just buzzed, he was completely intoxicated._

At the beginning of their relationship, Derek promised that he would be considerate of Benji's journey to recovery, and that he wouldn't drink or be intoxicated around him---and Benji believed him, since Derek had been there for him through his entire recovery...experiencing all of his worst moments firsthand---and now there he was, breaking that promise. 

_Benji shouldn't have been surprised, since he was so used to disappointment when it came to their relationship. Instead, he found himself getting angry, and blowing up on Derek._

He should've known better than to pick a fight with his heavily-intoxicated boyfriend, or to mention kissing another guy. He should've waited to have the conversation...should've just left and let his boyfriend sober up, but he was angry, so _unbelievably_ angry, and that clouded his judgement.

_He'd been angry for so long over so many things, and it had finally reached it's boiling point._

Derek unsurprisingly didn't have much of a reaction to Benji's anger about his drunken-state and lack-of-consideration for Benji's feelings. He did, however, have a strong reaction to the news of his boyfriend kissing someone else. 

Benji had no time to react before Derek's fist connected with his face, and then his stomach...several times. Before he realized what had happened, he was curled up on the ground, excruciating pain surging through every single part of his body. 

He managed to pick himself up off the ground, not even sparing a glance back at his boyfriend as he took off out of the house and into the darkness of the night.

Another sharp pain surges through Benji's body, pulling him from his thoughts. He hunches over, taking a deep breath that only further amplifies his pain.

It takes everything in his power not to collapse onto the sidewalk.

When he finally manages to stand up somewhat-straight, his gaze shifts up to look at where his feet had carried him.

_Victor's apartment complex...of course this is where he instinctively went to._

_Of course._

Benji hesitates at the bottom of the front stairs, debating whether or not he should turn around and head home.

I mean, just a few days ago he was telling Victor that they needed to stay away from eachother. How would it look if he suddenly showed up at Victor's apartment unannounced in the middle of the night?

_Would Victor even want to see him? Would he even be willing to help Benji after the way they'd left things?_

He knows that there's no way he can go home. If his parents see him like this, they will immediately think that he wrecked again...or that he started drinking again, and he couldn't have that. 

_He isn't sure he can handle that tonight._

He also knows that Victor is the _only_ person who would be willing to help him without hesitation or judgement---the only person that can make Benji feel safe, like he always does.---

Benji takes a deep breath, slowly making his way up the stairs and towards the entrance of the building. He walks inside and up the flight of stairs that lead to Victor's floor.

He pauses at the top of the stairs, trying to ignore the unbearable ache in his muscles. He pushes himself forward, limping the familiar path to Victor's apartment.

He stops in front of the door, anxiety settling in the pit of his stomach.

It's been days since he's last talked to or seen Victor, and he isn't sure what to expect...given the way that they'd left things. All he knows is that being around Victor makes him feel comfortable...safe.

_He just needs to see Victor, to talk to him...he just needs him._

_He needs him_...the realization crashes over him like a tidal wave---he has feelings for Victor, and he needs him---

Benji raises his shaking hand up to the door, hesitating for a moment before knocking softly.

~

Victor is sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television distractedly.

His family decided to go out for the night to spend some quality time together, but after the mentally-and-physically exhausting week that Victor had...the last thing that he wanted to do was go out with his family and pretend that they weren't a dysfunctional, broken mess...just like every other part of his life.

_He is so tired of pretending._

Victor's parents allowed him to stay home, believing his excuse of being tired from his 'basketball' trip, which he was grateful for.

After the eventful week that he'd had---consisting of impulsively kissing Benji...who no longer wanted anything to do with him, a spontaneous 22-hour bus trip to NYC, a successful coming-out to Felix, and a failed attempt at coming clean to Mia---it was safe to say that Victor needed the time to himself.

_It was both a blessing and a curse to be left alone with his all-consuming thoughts._

He continues flipping through the television channels in an attempt to distract himself from his thoughts, pausing when he hears a knock at the door.

Victor looks in the direction of the front door, furrowing his eyebrows.

Who could be knocking at his door this late at night?---His family is out of town, Felix always walkie-talkies before showing up, and Victor hasn't heard from Mia since he'd last saw her---

He shrugs, tossing the remote aside and getting up to walk over to the door. He unlatches the lock, opening it and freezing...his eyes widening.

There, standing outside of his door, was the last person that he'd ever expected to see. The person that he was sure would never look at him, or talk to him again.

_The person that had stolen his heart from the first moment he saw him, and took it with him when he walked out of Victor's life._

"Benji?" Victor breathes out in disbelief.

He's standing with his arms folded over his chest, his head down and is visibly shaking.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, trying to keep his voice level.

Benji shifts his weight, gaze still fixated on the ground, "I-I'm sorry for showing up like this. I just...didn't know where else to go."

Victor frowns at the shakiness in his voice, worry settling in the pit of his stomach, "You don't have to apologize. What's going on?"

Benji stays silent, and Victor feels himself growing more worried.

_He can tell that something is wrong._

"Benji...is everything okay?" he asks softly.

Benji slowly looks up to meet Victor's eyes, and Victor gasps.

There's a dark bruise on Benji's cheek...his one eye black-and-blue and nearly swollen shut. His lip is split on the corner, eyes bloodshot and dried tracks ridden along his cheeks. 

Victor feels his heart sink in his chest. 

"Oh my _god_ , Benji..." Victor whispers, "What happened?!" 

He instinctively reaches forward, retracing his hand when Benji flinches away from him.

Benji's eyes well up with tears, his lower lip wobbling dangerously. He lets out a sob, walking forward and collapsing into Victor's arms...clinging onto the back of his shirt desperately.

Victor stumbles back slightly, tensing up at the unexpected contact. He hesitantly wraps his arms around Benji, pulling him closer.

_He's afraid that if he pushes it too far, Benji might pull away from him again. He can't let that happen, not when Benji is actually letting him back in...not when Benji needs him._

_He's so relieved that Benji actually needs him_.

Benji continues to sob into Victor's chest, his tears soaking through his shirt. 

_Victor isn't sure what to do. He's never seen Benji upset like this before, or ever...and it shatters his heart. He feels all of his pent-up anger and hurt from the last week disappear, replaced by overwhelming concern._

Despite everything that had happened between them, Victor still cared deeply about Benji. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to stop.

He brings a hand up to cradle Benji's head protectively, his other arm looped around Benji's shoulders.

"Hey...it's okay. I'm here...you're okay." Victor whispers, pulling him closer.

After a few minutes, Benji's sobs subside into small hiccups, and Victor pulls away from the embrace to look at him. Benji's gaze is fixated on the ground.

"I'm sorry..." He whispers, wiping at his eyes, "I know I shouldn't have shown up unannounced like this, especially with how we left things." 

Victor tenses up at the thought of their last conversation, shaking his head, "Benji, you don't have to apologize...It's okay." 

"It's not okay, Victor. _Nothing_ is okay..."

He knows that Benji is right, and that nothing is okay. He knows that there is a lot of unresolved issues between them...a lot that they need to talk about. There's time to resolve that, but right now Victor's priority is making sure that Benji is okay.

_Benji is clearly far from okay, but he wants to help him be._

Victor frowns, "Benji...look at me." 

Benji slowly looks up to meet Victor's eyes, biting his lower lip.

"I don't know what happened to you, and it's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I know I haven't given you much reason to trust me lately..." Victor says, face falling slightly.

Benji shakes his head, "Victor, I-" he starts, but Victor cuts him off.

"I just want you to know that I care about you, and that I'm here for you...regardless of whether or not we're in a good place. That won't change." Victor affirms.

Benji looks taken aback by Victor's words, "I...Victor, thank you." he whispers.

Victor gives him a small smile, "Of course. Now...let's get you settled on the couch in the living room." 

Benji silently nods, turning to follow Victor in the direction of the living room. He barely makes it two feet before he's hunched over in pain again. 

Victor's eyes widen, him immediately looping an arm around Benji's waist...catching him before he falls to the ground. 

"I've got you." Victor whispers, shifting so that he's supporting Benji's weight.

Benji looks up to meet his eyes, "Thanks..."

Victor helps Benji walk the remainder of the distance to the couch, carefully helping him down. Benji falls back against the couch, shutting his eyes tightly and inhaling a sharp breath.

Victor frowns, "Are you okay?"

Benji nods stiffly, "Yeah...I'm fine. Just...sore."

He knows that Benji is downplaying the severity of his pain. Benji has never been good at hiding his emotions...he wears them on his sleeve---which is something that Victor has always admired about him.---He can see just how bad the pain is by the expression on Benji's face, but he decides not to push.

"I'm going to go and grab the first-aid kit, and some ice for your eye...I'll be right back." Victor informs him, turning to quickly make his way in the direction of the bathroom.

He digs through the drawers, finally finding the first-aid kit. He grabs the antiseptic cream, gauze, and bandage wrapping from the box, returning it to its spot.

He then goes to the kitchen, grabbing a package of frozen vegetables from the freezer, before returning to the living room.

Victor walks over towards Benji, sitting down beside him on the couch and offering him the package of frozen vegetables.

"Thanks." He breathes out, pressing the bag against his swollen eye and hissing at the painful contact mixed with the cold sensation. 

Victor puts his supplies down next to him, grabbing the antiseptic cream and turning to look at Benji...who's gaze is already lingering on him.

He bites his lower lip nervously, "Is it okay if I..." his voice drifts off, him gesturing shyly to the cut on Benji's lip and then the antiseptic cream in his hand. 

He's never felt this nervous or apprehensive around Benji before. He normally doesn't ask permission before touching him, but after what happened in Willacoochie and the resulting fallout, he doesn't want to push the new boundaries that Benji established between them. 

_The last thing that he wants to do is make Benji uncomfortable, or worse...make his distrust of Victor grow stronger._

Benji is silent for a moment, nodding his head slowly. 

Victor takes a deep breath, opening the antiseptic with shaky hands and squeezing a dot onto his thumb. He puts the bottle aside, shifting closer to Benji and looking up to meet his eyes. 

His heart starts racing at the close contact between them. The last time he was this close to Benji...he'd kissed him. Victor's gaze shifts down to glance at Benji's lips, and then back up to his eyes.

He searches Benji's eyes for any sign of discomfort, relieved when he doesn't find any. He carefully brings his thumb up to Benji's lip, gently spreading the antiseptic cream across the cut.

Victor's hand starts shaking, him trying to be as gentle as possible. 

Under normal circumstances, Victor would be freaking out at the close-proximity between them, the soft-appearance of Benji's lips and the way his breath felt brushing across Victor's skin---and internally, he _was_ freaking out---but he found himself too nervous to focus on it.

Victor's face heats up as he avoids Benji's intense gaze, finishing applying the remainder of the antiseptic, and turning to grab the bottle again.

"You have a cut on your cheek, too...so I'm going to put some on there also." Victor explains, squeezing more onto his thumb.

He shifts again to face Benji, tentatively bringing his hand up to rest against Benji's bruised cheek, gently swiping his thumb over the cut.

Benji closes his eyes, leaning into the touch and letting out a soft breath.

Victor glances up at him, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Even with a bruised face and swollen eye, he still managed to be the most beautiful person Victor had ever laid eyes on.

_How could someone ever hurt someone as beautiful as him?_ The thought makes Victor sick to his stomach.

He shakes himself out of his thoughts, looking up to meet Benji's eyes, which were now open and fixated on him.

He realizes that he'd already finished applying the antiseptic, and had been so distracted that his hand was still lingering against Benji's cheek.

"S-sorry..." Victor rambles out, pulling his hand back and dropping it into his lap. He shifts his gaze down, fidgeting his hands nervously.

"Why are you apologizing?" Benji asks.

Victor sighs, "I just...I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I don't want to give you _another_ reason to not trust me." 

Benji frowns, "Victor...you aren't making me uncomfortable. Quite the opposite, actually."

Victor looks up to meet his eyes, raising an eyebrow, "What?"

"You aren't making me uncomfortable. You're actually making me feel safe for the first time this entire night."

He sighs, "And...I do trust you Victor, more than anyone. I wouldn't have come here to you, even after everything that happened, if I didn't." Benji reassures him.

Victor smiles softly, "You don't know how bad I needed to hear that."

Benji offers him a half-smile, adjusting the frozen bag on his face. 

"Okay...are you hurt anywhere else?" Victor asks.

Benji nods his head, gesturing to his stomach. 

Victor bites the inside of his cheek, "Would you be able to, uh..." he struggles to finish his sentence, instead gesturing with his hand to Benji's shirt.

"Oh, uh...yeah." Benji breathes out, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and slowly lifting it up...pausing when it became too painful to move further.

Victor's eyes widen, his stomach turning, "Holy shit, Benji..." he breathes out, putting a hand over his mouth in shock.

His entire stomach is littered with dark bruises varying in shades...all looking equally as painful. 

"I'm gonna grab some ice packs." Victor says, hurrying into the kitchen and grabbing all of the ice packs from the freezer. He quickly returns to the living room, settling them down on the couch.

He averts his gaze from the bruises on Benji's stomach---which make a dull ache settle in his chest---to meet his eyes.

"We need to get the ice packs on those bruises, so you'll need to take your shirt off." Victor informs him, face turning a deep shade of red.

Benji bites his lower lip, a blush settling on his cheeks, "Okay, but...I think I'm going to need some help. I can't lift my arms."

Victor's brain short-circuits at Benji's proposal, his heart beating rapidly in his ribcage. 

"Oh, yeah...of course." Victor stutters, settling down on the couch beside Benji. 

He slowly reaches out to grab the hem of Benji's shirt, looking up to meet his eyes. Benji looks equally as nervous as he does, which brings him a slight sense of comfort.

Benji raises his arms, allowing Victor to pull the shirt up. He hisses in pain, causing Victor to freeze.

"I'm sorry...am I hurting you?" Victor asks worriedly, a frown on his face.

Benji shakes his head, "No, it's okay."

Victor pulls Benji's shirt over his head, tossing it aside and turning to look at him again. He'd already 'accidently' seen Benji shirtless in Willacoochie, and now he was sitting only inches away from him. 

Normally, Victor would be internally-panicking at the thought of undressing Benji...at the prospect of seeing him up-close without clothes. Instead, all he can focus on is the dark bruises scattered along his skin, and how they shouldn't be there.

He shifts his gaze away, turning to grab the ice packs from beside him and the bandage wrapping. 

"Okay...I'm going to wrap these ice packs around your bruises. Please tell me if I'm hurting you." Victor pleads.

Benji nods, "I will."

Victor takes a deep breath, carefully placing the ice packs on top of Benji's bruised skin. He glances up at Benji, frowning when he sees a pained expression on his face.

He opens his eyes, glancing over at Victor through his eyelashes. As if sensing Victor's concern, he says, "You aren't hurting me, Victor. I'm just not used to the cold."

Victor lets out a breath of relief, laughing softly, "Oh, okay...good. I'm going to wrap your ribs now."

Benji nods, leaning back against the couch. Victor grabs the bandage wrapping, standing up and kneeling down in front of Benji...practically in between his legs.

He gulps, trying to ignore the compromisable position that they are currently in...his face turning an even deeper shade of red. 

_Tending to someone's wounds was far more intimate than he would have expected it to be._

He leans forward, bringing the bandaging behind Benji's back and slowly wrapping it around his stomach.

Benji's gaze shifts down to Victor, who's in deep concentration. His heart starts racing in his chest, his skin tingling every time Victor's fingers graze across it.

Victor glances up at Benji, "Benji...how did this happen?" he asks softly.

Benji bites his lower lip, his eyes welling up with tears, "I, uh...I went to see Derek tonight, and we got into a fight."

Victor freezes, his hands pausing near Benji's sides, "Derek did this to you?"

Benji nods slowly, averting his gaze.

"Why?" Victor breathes out, eyes wide, "Why the hell would he do something like this to you?"

Benji shifts uncomfortably, "I've been avoiding Derek since the night of our anniversary dinner, which...wasn't 'fine' like I said..." he explains, "And then the whole...Willacoochie thing happened, and I started avoiding him even more."

Victor shifts his gaze back down to the bandage, continuing to wrap it as Benji talks.

_He isn't sure that he likes the idea of where this is going, and can't look at Benji as he talks about it._

"I guess I was avoiding telling him what happened because I was afraid of how he would react...afraid that I would lose him, or the _familiarity_ of being with him..." he continues, "And...admitting to myself that it happened would have meant admitting to myself that my relationship wasn't as perfect as I wanted to pretend it was."

Victor nods, gesturing for him to continue.

"I realized that I had to tell him the truth, and so I asked him if we could meet up to talk tonight. But when I got to his house..." Benji's voice fades off.

Victor glances up at him, furrowing his eyebrows, "What happened?"

Benji sighs, "He'd been drinking. He was drunk. I know that I should've just left instead of confronting him, but I was angry, _so_ angry..."

"He promised me that he wouldn't drink or be drunk in front of me, since he'd been there throughout my recovery after, you know..." he gestures with his hand, and Victor offers him a sad smile, nodding.

Benji shakes his head, "I snapped at him, and he didn't look phased in the slightest...he was too drunk to even care. But once I mentioned the kiss...it was like he sobered up. And he was furious..." his voice fades off, his face falling.

Victor freezes again, his eyes widening, "That's..." he pauses, the words caught in his throat, "that's why he hit you?"

He glances up at Benji, who nods his head slowly.

Victor's heart sinks into his stomach, an overwhelming wave of guilt washing over him. He stumbles up off of the floor, backing away from Benji.

Benji gives him a concerned look, "Victor?"

"This is my fault...this is all my fault." he whispers, eyes welling up with tears.

"What?" Benji breathes out, "no it isn't. None of this is your fault, Victor."

Victor averts his gaze to the ground, "It is. If I wouldn't have kissed you, none of this would've happened. You wouldn't have gotten hurt..."

"I'm so sorry, Benji..." he chokes out.

Benji shakes his head, "Victor...you have nothing to apologize for. This isn't your fault."

Victor wants to believe Benji's words, but he can't. He can't get rid of the guilt gnawing away at his insides.

"Victor...look at me." Benji says firmly.

Victor takes a deep breath, looking up to meet Benji's eyes. He bites his lower lip as he fights off the tears threatening to fall.

Seeing Benji like this---skin littered with dark bruises, a swollen eye and split lip...upset and in pain---destroys him in a way that he can't even begin to explain.

_It doesn't help that he's partially to blame._

Benji shifts so that he's facing Victor, groaning at the soreness in his muscles, "This didn't happen because of you. It happened because of me."

"What?" 

He sighs, "You kissed me, Victor...but I kissed you back. And both you and I know that." 

Victor stays silent, averting his gaze to the ground.

_That was the first time that Benji acknowledged kissing him back. At first, he thought he'd just imagined it...but then he realized that, although brief, it did happen._

_And then Benji pushed him away, and Victor started to think that he only did it out of pity, or because he was angry at Derek. There was no other explanation that made sense in Victor's mind._

_There was no way that Benji reciprocated his feelings._

It hurt, but he still gave Benji the space that he asked for...and didn't push him for answers that he was sure he couldn't handle hearing.

Benji's voice snaps him out of his thoughts, "I kissed you back because..." he pauses, taking a deep breath, "because I _wanted_ to. Because I felt _something_ for you that I'm sure I've felt since the first time we met."

Victor's eyes widen, him immediately turning to look at Benji, "You...felt something for me?"

He nods, "Yeah, and...I _still_ do. That's why Derek got angry, and that's why he did this."

Victor frowns, walking over to the couch and sitting down beside Benji...folding his hands in his lap.

" _God_ , Benji...I'm so sorry that this happened to you." He whispers.

Benji sighs, "Honestly...I expected Derek to react badly. I prepared myself for it, well...not for _this_ , but..." he pauses, "I prepared myself to break things off with him tonight. I've wanted to for awhile, actually..."

Victor furrows his eyebrows, glancing over at him, "Why?"

"Something's been...off with us for awhile now. I tried to deny it, tried to convince myself it would get better, but...it didn't." Benji explains.

Victor nods, staying silent, "He makes me feel bad a lot of the time about the things I like to do...about being a romantic..."

"I always feel anxious around him...like I'm constantly walking on eggshells. I'm always trying to be this version of myself that he wants me to be, instead of being who I am." Benji whispers, and Victor frowns.

He falls silent for a moment, fidgeting his hands nervously. 

"I want to be with someone who doesn't make me feel anxious all the time. Someone who makes me feel like I can just be myself...and that's enough." 

Benji glances down at his lap, and then back up to meet Victor's eyes, "That's how _you_ make me feel, Victor." he confesses.

Victor's eyes widen, eyes darting around as he processes Benji's words. He laughs in disbelief, looking down at his lap.

He glances back up at Benji, "That's...that's how you make me feel, too."

Benji smiles, "Really?"

Victor nods, "Yeah..."

Silence falls between them, and Victor speaks up again, "So...what are you going to do about..." he pauses, the name tasting like poison on his tongue, " _Derek_?"

Benji exhales a shaky breath, "I don't know. I know that I have to break up with him, but..." his voice fades off.

Victor frowns, "What is it?"

"I'm afraid..." Benji admits, looking down at his lap, "I'm afraid of having to face him, I don't want him to hurt me again." 

Victor immediately reaches over to grab Benji's hand, interlocking their fingers together, "Benji...look at me."

"I will _not_ let that happen. He won't hurt you ever again...nobody will, not as long as I have anything to say about it." Victor reassures him, voice firm and unwavering.

He squeezes Benji's hand, "If you want me to...I'll be there with you."

Benji's eyes widen, "You'd do that for me?"

Victor nods, "Of course. I would do anything for you, Benji. I care about you... _so much_."

Benji smiles softly, "Thank you, Victor. I care about you too."

"So..." Benji breathes out, leaning back against the couch, "You're gay."

Victor laughs, "I think it's fairly obvious at this point, but yeah..."

"What are you going to do about Mia?" He asks.

Victor sighs, "Well...I tried to come clean to her once already this week, and it didn't work out. But...I'm going to try again."

"Victor..." Benji breathes out, shifting to face him, "I want this as much as you do, but...I've been out for awhile and, I just want to make sure that you're ready." 

He nods, "I'm ready...I am. I want this, all of this...with you."

Benji smiles, "Okay...I believe you."

Victor reaches over to rest his hand gently against Benji's injured cheek, stroking it with the pad of his thumb. Benji leans into the touch, letting out a content breath.

"You know, even with a bruised face...you are still the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Victor whispers.

Benji opens his eyes---well, eye...since the other is now completely swollen shut---and looks at Victor, who's looking adoringly at him.

He blushes, looking down at his lap.

"I really want to kiss you right now, but I don't want to hurt you." Victor says, smiling sadly.

Benji looks back up at him, "You are really sweet. But...you can kiss me. It would make me feel better."

Victor watches as Benji makes a pouty face, grinning.

_He is so adorable, and Victor is so far gone for him._

"Well, in _that_ case..." Victor breathes out, smiling as he slides closer to Benji on the couch.

He brings his hand up to rest against Benji's cheek again, glancing down at his lips and then back up to his eyes.

Victor shifts slightly, leaning forward to press his lips softly against Benji's bruised cheek. Benji's eyes flutter closed, his breath hitching.

_Victor is kissing his bruises, and as cheesy as it sounds...it feels like they're healing with every brush of his lips._

_He can feel himself healing inside too._

Victor places a featherlight kiss against Benji's black eye, moving down to press a kiss at the corner of his lips...right where his lip is split.

He pulls back to look at Benji, running a gentle hand through his slightly-disheveled hair. Benji opens his eyes, locking his gaze with Victor's.

Victor cradles Benji's face in his hands, slowly leaning forward to connect their lips together. Benji smiles against his lips, bringing a hand up to tangle in Victor's hair.

After a few minutes they pull apart, foreheads resting together.

" _Wow_..." Benji breathes out, pulling back to look into Victor's eyes.

Victor smiles, "Yeah..."

"Are you feeling better?" He asks, a smirk on his face.

For the first time that night, Benji genuinely smiles...crinkles forming near his eyes and the dimples on his cheeks on full display, and nothing has ever made Victor happier than seeing that smile.

_God, he loves Benji's smile._

"I am...thanks to you." He admits, and Victor blushes.

He sighs, looking down at his lap, "It's late...I should probably be getting home."

Victor frowns at the hesitation in his voice, "You sound worried...what's going on?"

"Nothing, it's just..." he pauses, trying to collect his thoughts, "I really don't want to go home. If my parents see me like this, they'll think that I relapsed and wrecked again, and they'd freak..."

He frowns, "And...I'm afraid that Derek will find me either on the walk home or at my house."

"Stay here tonight." Victor suggests.

Benji shakes his head, "Victor, I couldn't do that. You've already done so much for me tonight even though I didn't deserve it and..."

Victor grabs his hand, "Hey...don't say that. I'm so glad that you came to me, that you trusted me enough to help you. You deserve everything, Benji." 

"I want you to stay here tonight...I want to help you more. Please..." Victor says, a plea evident in his voice.

Benji bites the inside of his cheek, "Okay, but...would your parents be okay with it?"

_In all honesty, he isn't sure how his parents would feel about it. It was pretty hard to predict their reaction judging by the constant mixed-messages they send. At this point, he can't even bring himself to care...all he cares about is making sure Benji is okay, and safe._

Victor shrugs, "I don't care if they're okay with it or not. You're staying here tonight, with me...so I can make sure you're safe."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, composing a text to his mother. He figures that she will be the more understanding of the two parents. 

_V: Hola, Mami. I hope the quality family time is going okay._

A few seconds later, his phone buzzes with a response.

_I: Hola, Mi amor. Todo va bien, gracias. Is everything okay?_

_V: Yeah. I just have something that I need to ask you._

_I: ¿Qué es?_

_V: Do you remember my friend Benji...from my birthday party?_

_I: I do, yes. Why?_

Victor takes a deep breath, responding to the text.

_V: Well, he got hurt tonight...it's a long story. But...he's here right now, and he can't go home...also a long story. Would it be okay if he stays the night? I can better explain everything tomorrow once you get home._

His leg bounces up and down nervously as he waits for her response. When his phone buzzes a few minutes later, he feels his heart stop. He turns it over, letting out a breath of relief.

_I: That's fine, mi amor. Make sure that his family knows he's staying over, and yes...I will expect an explanation tomorrow._

Another text comes through, which makes him smile.

_I: ¿El está bien?_

He quickly types a response.

_V: He's banged up pretty good, but he'll be okay. Thank you for letting him stay over, Mami. Muchas gracias._

_I: Of course. Make him comfortable, and make sure he gets plenty of rest. You too, amor. I'll see you tomorrow._

_V: See you tomorrow. Buenas Noches._

Victor tosses his phone aside, turning to look at Benji.

"Well...it looks like you're staying the night, Victor says, "But my parents expect an explanation tomorrow. And...judging by your appearance, they're going to want the full story. Would you be okay with them knowing?"

Benji nods, "Yeah." 

"Okay. Well, this couch is definitely not going to help your bruises, so you can stay in my room." Victor explains, standing up from the couch.

He offers Benji his hand, carefully pulling him to his feet...looping an arm around his waist for support.

"You okay?" Victor asks, and Benji nods stiffly.

"Okay...let's get you comfortable so you can get some rest." He says, slowly guiding Benji down the hallway and towards his bedroom.

He kicks the door open with his foot, walking them inside. He's silently grateful that he decided to clean his room. It isn't impressive by any means, and he feels himself growing insecure.

Benji, as if reading his mind, says, "Nice place..." he glances over at Victor's shoe rack, smiling, "And _very_ impressive collection of _cool kicks._ " he teases, quoting their first ever conversation.

Victor laughs softly, shaking his head.

"You can take the bed, and i'll take the floor." Victor explains, guiding him over to the bed and helping him sit down on the edge. 

Benji shakes his head, "You aren't trying that again. There's still plenty of room...so stay with me."

Victor bites the inside of his cheek, "Are you sure? I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable with everything that happened tonight and-"

"Victor...I'm sure. Just... _please_?" He pleads.

Victor nods, "Okay. I'll give you some privacy to get unchanged." he says, turning to walk towards the door.

"I...might need some help, actually." Benji admits shyly, causing Victor to freeze.

He slowly turns around to look at Benji, who's sitting on the edge of Victor's bed, propped up on his arms...only wearing jeans and combat boots.

"Oh, uh...yeah...of course." Victor says, voice shaking slightly.

He walks over towards Benji, kneeling down in front of him and getting to work on removing his shoes...taking an unnecessary amount of time doing so in order to distract himself from the thought of removing Benji's pants.

Once he tosses Benji's shoes aside, he leans forward on his knees and rests his hands on Benji's legs, looking up at him.

Benji gives him a nervous-but-reassuring smile. Nothing about this moment is inherently sexual, it's just more intimate than Victor had expected.

_This was definitely never something that Victor had envisioned happening between him and Benji, and definitely not how he pictured it happening._

He reaches forward, shakily undoing Benji's belt and the button on his jeans. He helps slide the jeans down Benji's legs...Benji kicking them off the remainder of the way himself.

Victor stands up, averting his gaze from Benji and biting back the blush forming on his cheeks.

_God, he was freaking beautiful._

"Okay, I have to get changed but you can get comfortable." Victor says, voice raising several octaves.

He watches as Benji carefully maneuvers himself up the bed, shifting with a pained expression on his face. He finally settles into a half-laying, half-sitting position...eyes locking on Victor.

Victor pulls his shirt over his head, avoiding Benji's intense gaze as he removes his jeans...tossing his clothes aside.

He shuts the light on his way over towards the bed, hesitating at the edge of it.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay with this?" Victor asks nervously, fidgeting with his hands.

Benji nods, "Victor...I'm sure. You don't have to be nervous, you aren't going to make me uncomfortable."

Victor nods, climbing into the bed beside Benji and laying down. Despite the protesting of his sore muscles, Benji removes the ice packs and wrap from his abdomen, tossing them aside and settling in beside Victor...resting his head on his chest.

"Benji...I don't want you to hurt yourself more." Victor whispers, tensing up.

Benji wraps an arm around Victor's waist, "I'm okay, Victor. Just _please...hold me_."

Victor hesitates for a moment before relaxing, looping an arm around Benji's waist...moving his free hand up to brush through Benji's hair.

"How are you feeling?" Victor whispers.

Benji sighs, "I'm okay. I'm just still scared about what's going to happen with Derek."

Victor frowns, running his hand up and down Benji's side soothingly, "That's understandable. But like I told you...I _won't_ let him hurt you again. I promise."

"I don't want you to get hurt either." Benji admits, exhaling a shaky breath.

_He was already afraid enough of the prospect of being around Derek again. But what terrified him even more was the thought of Derek hurting Victor._

Victor sighs, looking down at Benji, "I'll be okay, I promise. I don't care if he hurts me...I just won't let him hurt you again."

"I care though, Victor. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt because of me." Benji whispers, his voice cracking.

"We'll figure it out, okay? It's all going to be okay." 

Benji nods, "Okay."

He traces patterns along the bare skin of Victor's stomach with his finger, a comfortable silence falling between them.

"Thank you again, Victor...for everything. I don't think I would've gotten through it without you." He admits.

Victor smiles, "You don't have to thank me, Benji...I'm happy that I was able to help. But don't underestimate how strong you are."

Benji smiles, sighing.

"So...what happens now?" Benji asks.

Victor shrugs, continuing to run his fingers through Benji's hair, "I don't know. I know we both have a lot to work out but...we'll figure it out together. And after that...I would like to see where things go between us, if you'd want."

Benji smiles, "I would really like that."

Victor smiles, leaning down to press a soft, lingering kiss against Benji's forehead.

Benji closes his eyes, savoring the feeling of Victor's lips pressed against his forehead, conveying everything that Benji needed to hear without words.

_I will keep you safe._

_I won't hurt you._

_I won't let anything happen to you._

_It's going to be okay._

He snuggles in closer to Victor, feeling safe in his arms.

_Everything was going to be okay. They would find their way through the dark...together._


	2. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji is no stranger to the long-lasting scars of facing trauma, so he knows that, although Derek will be out of his life, it will take a long time for the ghost of him to go away...for the emotional and physical scars he left behind to heal.
> 
> As long as Victor is by his side, though, Benji knows that he'll heal...he can feel it already.  
> ~  
> Benji faces the aftermath of the events that took place the previous night, and Victor is there to support him through it all.

Victor wakes up the next morning, blinking the sleep from his eyes and looking down to see Benji still fast asleep on his chest...his skin warm against Victor's.

So it wasn't a dream...Benji was actually here, in his arms. He'd confessed his feelings for Victor, they kissed again...and now here he was, in Victor's arms. 

_It was actually real._

His cheeks are slightly flushed, lips parted as his chest rises and falls steadily. He looks so peaceful, so calm...and one thought crosses Victor's mind as he looks at him.

_Benji really is so unbelievably beautiful._

Victor reaches down carefully to brush a loose strand of hair out of his face...his hand lingering against his bruised cheek. He smiles when Benji leans into his touch. 

After spending a few more minutes watching Benji sleep, Victor decides to get up and make them breakfast. 

His family isn't coming back until later on in the morning, which gives him plenty of time to whip up a surprise pancake breakfast for Benji while he sleeps.

It would be the perfect way to lift Benji's spirits after the night he'd had...that _they'd_ had.

Victor carefully peels Benji off of him, sliding out from under him and climbing out of the bed. He pulls the blanket back over Benji, relieved when he doesn't stir awake.

He quietly pads across the room, sliding on a pair of pajama pants and making his way into the kitchen...grabbing all of the ingredients and supplies he needs to make his signature pancakes.

Apart from the fact that cooking has always been somewhat therapeutic for Victor, it has also been his way of keeping his family together, and fixing difficult situations. 

And now it would be his way of cheering Benji up.

He smiles to himself as he mixes the ingredients together and makes the batter. 

~

Awhile later Victor finishes the pancakes, piling them onto two plates. He walks around the kitchen island to grab a tray, placing the two plates onto it along with maple syrup, butter, and two glasses of orange juice.

He steps back to admire his work, smiling proudly. He grabs the tray, carefully carrying it down the hallway and towards his room.

Victor quietly pushes the door open with his back, walking inside. He smiles when he sees that Benji is awake, sitting up against the headboard.

He looks so adorable when he first wakes up.

"Good Morning." Victor greets him with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

Benji gives him a small smile, shrugging, "A little better than yesterday I guess...still really sore."

He glances down at the tray in Victor's hands, raising an eyebrow, "What's _that_?"

Victor smiles, "These..." he says, setting the tray down in front of Benji, "Are my _signature_ pancakes."

"You made me breakfast in bed?" Benji asks, eyebrow still raised but the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Victor nods, "I did..." he sits down in front of Benji, "These pancakes have magical healing abilities." he jokes, earning a laugh from Benji.

"Well...they smell delicious. I guess we'll have to see about the healing part." Benji teases, pouring maple syrup onto his pancakes.

Victor watches as he picks up his fork, cutting into the pile of pancakes and putting them into his mouth. 

He gives Benji an expectant look, " _So_?"

Benji moans, making Victor's face turn a deep shade of red.

_Holy shit._

"These are delicious, Victor. I didn't know you cooked..." he says, already cutting another piece of pancake, "You really _are_ a romantic."

Victor laughs, cutting into his own pancakes, "Well, I can cook _somewhat_...but carbs are my specialty. These pancakes have saved my family from many awkward-conversations and fights."

Benji furrows his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"It's no secret that my family fights a lot, like...a _ridiculous_ amount. With the whole cheating scandal, and dad beating up his bossthing...there's almost never a day where there isn't constant tension and arguments..." Victor explains, chewing his pancakes.

Benji gives him a sad smile, gesturing for him to continue.

"I've always kind of been my family's fixer. Whenever there's a problem, or a heated argument, I settle it by either playing peacemaker, or making carbs." He jokes, trying to make light of the situation.

Benji doesn't laugh, instead frowning, "Victor...it's great that you want to help your family, but it's not healthy for you to pile everyone else's problems on top of yours." 

"I know..." Victor whispers, pushing his pancakes around his plate with his fork, "I know it's not, but...solving their problems has always been easier than solving my own, you know?"

He nods, "Yeah, I get that. It's _always_ easier fixing someone else's problems than focusing on your own."

Victor nods, eyes fixated on his plate.

"But...it's important to focus on yourself, too. You've been going through a lot, Victor. You need to take time to focus on you." Benji says.

Victor sighs, "I know. I'm starting to realize that now...I'm going to make more of an effort to do that."

Benji smiles, reaching over to squeeze his hand briefly, "Good."

He moves to take a sip of his orange juice, putting the cup down beside his plate.

"Well, enough about me. What about you...how are you holding up after last night?" Victor asks, taking a sip of his orange juice.

Benji is silent for a moment, pushing his pancakes around on his plate as he collects his thoughts.

"It's like...I'm okay but I'm also not. I'm kind of just... _numb_ , I guess?" He explains, voice quiet.

Victor frowns, "You faced something traumatic, it makes sense that you're still trying to process it."

Benji shrugs, "Yeah, I guess."

"Look...I can't even begin to imagine how you're feeling. But, remember that I'm here for you. We're going to figure this out." Victor reassures him, giving him a soft smile.

He smiles, "Thank you."

They finish their breakfast in comfortable silence, stealing secret glances at eachother when the other isn't looking, and smiling when they meet eachother's eyes.

"So..." Victor says as he pushes the tray aside on the bed, "My parents aren't going to be home for awhile, and I think we should talk about everything before they get here."

Benji nods, slowly leaning back against the headboard. 

"I really think that you should call your parents and tell them what happened, Benji." Victor breathes out.

He sighs, "I know that I should, because I'm going to have to explain _these_..." he gestures to his injuries, "eventually. But...I don't know."

"Look...I don't know enough about your relationship with your parents to tell you what to do. But...they're still your parents, and they deserve to know," Victor explains, "And you should be honest with them before you're honest with _my_ parents."

Benji is silent for a moment as he considers his words, nodding his head, "You're right."

Victor offers him a small smile, reaching out to squeeze his hand, "It's going to be okay...I'll be here with you."

Benji smiles, "Would you be able to hand me my phone...it's in the pocket of my jacket."

Victor nods, walking over to where Benji's jacket was hanging on his desk chair, digging through the pockets until he finds his phone. He grabs it, walking back over to the bed and handing it to Benji. 

Benji winces as he slides over on the bed, making room for Victor to sit down beside him. 

He takes a deep breath, dialing his mother's phone number and putting it on speakerphone. He glances over at Victor, who rests a hand on his leg, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Hello?" 

Benji clears his throat, "Uh, hey mom...it's me."

"Benji, sweetheart...how was your night at your friend's house?" Benji's mom asks.

"It was okay, but uh...is dad there? I need to talk to both of you about something." Benji says, voice shaking slightly.

He glances over at Victor, who gives him a reassuring smile.

"He is...let me just grab him really quick." She says, the line going silent for a few seconds until she returns, "okay...you're on speakerphone. What did you want to talk to us about?" 

Benji takes a deep breath, "There's a reason why I didn't come home last night. Something happened, and I...didn't know how to tell you guys."

"What happened, Benji?" His mother asks, voice uneasy.

Victor can tell immediately that Benji's parents are thinking the worst of the situation, and gets all of the confirmation he needs that his observation is correct when Benji tenses up beside him. He grabs Benji's hand, interlocking their fingers together.

Benji smiles at him, turning his focus back to the phone call, "I went to Derek's house last night and...we got into a fight. And, uh..." he pauses, his face falling, "he hit me."

Benji's mom gasps, "He _hit_ you?!"

"What the _hell_ do you mean he _hit_ you?" Another voice chimes in simultaneously, which Victor assumes is Benji's father.

Benji tenses up at his father's stern tone, "When I got there, he was drunk. He'd been drinking. So...I snapped at him for it, and...he hit me."

Victor realizes that Benji left out the rest of the details about what led to Derek's reaction---the work trip, their kiss---and his isnt sure whether or not that's a good thing.

Judging by his parent's demeanor, especially his father's...Victor assumes that the news of his son cheating wouldn't sit too well.

"He was drinking? Were _you_ drinking too?" His father asks pointedly, almost accusatory.

Benji clenches his jaw, closing his eyes briefly as a pained expression crosses his features...and then a look of defeat.

"No, dad! I wasn't drinking...I just told you that I showed up when he was already drunk!" Benji snaps with no strength behind it.

There's shuffling across the line, and then his mother speaks up again, "Honey...we aren't accusing you of anything, we just want to make sure that you're okay."

"Mom, this is exactly why I _didn't_ come home last night. Because I knew that you guys would think the worst of me, just like you always do." Benji whispers, his face falling.

Victor frowns, squeezing his hand.

"Benjamin Campbell, that isn't true!" his mother reprimands.

Benji falls silent at the use of his full name, chewing on his lower lip.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" She asks, voice softer, and clearly laced-with-concern.

Benji sighs, "I was pretty banged up last night, and I'm still really sore, but...I'm okay. I mean...I'll be okay." 

"Victor really helped me through last night." He adds, smiling softly.

His mother hums, "That's your friend who's house you stayed at?"

"Yeah." 

"Well I'm really glad that he was there for you last night. So...what are you going to do about... _Derek_?" She asks, tone turning serious.

In the background, his father mumbles out an "I never liked that boy."

Benji rolls his eyes, "Well, I was planning on breaking it off with him for awhile now actually, but especially now. I just don't know when I'm going to."

"Benji..." his mother breathes out, " _please_ be careful. I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I will be, mom. Victor is going to be there with me." He explains.

She lets out a relieved breath, "Oh, well...that's good. I'm glad."

"Honey, please be careful...and promise me that we will talk about this further when you come home." She says, voice leaving no room for negotiation.

Benji sighs, "We will, I promise. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Tell Victor and his family that we said thank you for letting you stay there. I love you." 

"I will. I love you too, mom..." he pauses for a second, hesitating, "Dad."

There's a hum in the background, but his father doesn't speak up.

"Bye." He says, hanging up the call and dropping the phone into his lap.

Victor glances over at Benji, frowning when he sees a sad look on his face.

"That was...intense."

Benji nods, "Yeah, I know...and that's exactly why I couldn't go home last night. They would've taken one look at me and assumed that I relapsed. Even if I would've explained it to them, a part of them still would've doubted my word." 

He frowns, "I just wish that they had more faith in me than that, y'know? I mean...I'm a year sober."

"I know. You're way stronger than people give you credit for..." Victor says, "And...for what it's worth, I'm really proud of you." 

Benji shifts his gaze over towards Victor, smiling softly, "Thank you, Victor."

He squeezes his hand, leaning over to rest his head on Victor's shoulder. 

"Well...atleast _that_ conversation is over." Benji breathes out.

Victor hums, "Yeah. But now we have to talk about the more difficult subject," he glances down at Benji, "Are you ready to confront Derek?"

Benji is silent for a moment, "Honestly? I'm still terrified. I'm not sure I'll ever be ready, but I'll have to just do it."

"Knowing that you'll be there helps a lot, but I'm still worried." He admits, tracing patterns onto the palm of Victor's hand absentmindedly.

Victor turns to face Benji, grabbing his hands in between his, "Well...if it would make you feel safer to have someone else there, I think I know someone we can trust." 

Benji raises an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Felix..." 

He watches as Benji's face becomes apprehensive, "I know that you don't want anyone at school knowing about your accident or anything...so we don't have to tell him that. But...you can trust him."

"Do _you_ trust him?" Benji asks, voice unsure.

Victor doesn't even hesitate when he nods, "Yeah, I do. Felix was actually...the first person that I came out to."

"Wait...really? I didn't think that you came out to anyone, yet." Benji says, a proud smile appearing on his lips.

Victor nods, "Yeah. Well...apart from kissing you, nobody else knew. But when I got back from New York...I was finally ready to take that next step."

Benji furrows his eyebrows, "New York?" he asks, voice laced with confusion.

Oh, right...he never told Benji about his trip to New York, or how he'd been talking to Simon Spier. 

_It wasn't like he ever really had much of an opportunity. He couldn't have told Benji before, since he was in the closet and him messaging Creekwood's gay legend would've certainly raised some red flags...and then they had the whole falling out, which meant he couldn't talk to Benji at all._

"Yeah, I sort of...ran off to New York after our work trip." Victor admits, laughing softly.

Benji's smile falters slightly, "So, that's where you were when you didn't show up to school that day." he says, more to himself than to Victor.

"You...noticed?" Victor breathes out, voice shocked.

"Of course I did...I was worried." he admits, and Victor smiles.

He didn't realize just how much he needed to hear that Benji still cared about him, regardless of what happened between them.

"But...why New York?" He asks, steering the conversation back on track.

Victor takes a deep breath, "Well...I've been kind of messaging Simon Spier since I started at Creekwood." 

Benji's eyes widen, and he immediately shifts to face Victor, hissing at the sudden pain of moving.

"You've been talking to Simon Spier? _Creekwood's gay legend_?!" He exclaims.

Victor nods, "Yeah. This is going to be embarrassing but, after I met you...I knew that I felt something for you. And it terrified me, so...I reached out to Simon. He started giving me advice and eventually...he became like a mentor to me."

"After I got back from Willacoochie, I was devastated. And I knew I couldn't face you at school or work, so...I jumped onto a bus and traveled twenty-two hours to New York." He continues, face falling slightly as he thinks back to just how defeated and hopeless he felt.

Benji offers him a sad smile, squeezing his hand.

"While I was there...Simon, Bram and his friends helped me come to terms with, and accept who I am." Victor smiles fondly at the memories he made during his brief time in the city.

Benji smiles, shaking his head, "Wow, that's...great, Victor. Wait...does that mean Simon Spier knows who _I_ am?"

Victor laughs shyly, looking down at his lap, "Yeah. I talked about you a lot, like...an _embarrassing_ amount." 

Benji blushes, biting back a smile.

"Him and his friends helped me gain the courage to come back and start living as who I am. So, I came back here and...came out to Felix." 

"And...I'm assuming he took it well?" Benji guesses.

"He did. And that's when I knew that I could trust him with anything. And you can, too." Victor says.

Benji bites his lower lip, processing all of the information that Victor just threw at him. It was a lot more than he'd expected.

Victor sighs, "It's okay if you don't want anyone else involved...You and I can just go to meet Derek. But if you'd feel more comfortable, and safe with another person there...we can talk to him." 

"I'll feel safe having you there with me...but I'm still worried about you getting hurt. So, I'd feel better having someone else there." 

Victor gives him a soft smile, nodding his head, "Okay. Let's get dressed and then I'll ask Felix to come over."

Benji nods. Victor stands up from the bed, offering his hands out to Benji. Benji takes them, allowing Victor to slowly pull him to his feet. He stumbles slightly, wincing at the soreness in his ribs. 

Victor loops an arm around his waist, steadying him. 

"Are you okay?" He asks, voice laced with concern.

Benji nods stiffly, "Yeah...my ribs are just really sore."

Victor frowns, "Okay. Let's sit you back down, and I'll go grab the bandage wrapping and some advil."

He carefully lowers Benji back down onto the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair and letting his hand linger against the side of Benji's face.

"I'll be right back." Victor says, making his way out of his room and in the direction of the living room.

~

Victor emerges from the hallway seconds later with the supplies that he'd left on the couch last night. He walks towards Benji, kneeling down in front of him.

"Okay...I'm going to bandage your ribs again. This might hurt more than yesterday." Victor breathes out, leaning forward and resting his elbows on Benji's knees, bringing the wrapping behind his back.

He glances up at Benji, "Are you ready?"

Benji closes his eyes tightly, nodding his head.

Victor shifts his gaze back down, carefully wrapping the bandaging around Benji's torso. He freezes when Benji groans in pain, looking up at him, "Am I hurting you?"

Benji forces his eyes open, looking down at Victor, "No..." he lies, forcing a smile.

"Benji... _don't_ lie to me." He warns, and Benji sighs.

"Okay, yes...it hurts. But it's not your fault. I'll be okay." Benji reassures him, closing his eyes again.

Victor hesitates for a moment before carefully wrapping the remainder of the bandaging.

"Alright...it's done. How does that feel?" Victor asks, hands resting gently against Benji's sides.

Benji shrugs, "It's okay. _Uncomfortable_...but okay."

Victor nods, standing up from the ground, "Uncomfortable is good. Well, not _good_...but it will help you heal quicker."

He reaches beside him to grab the bottle of advil, pouring it into his hand and offering it to Benji, along with a bottle of water.

"Take these...they should help get rid of the soreness. And while you do that, I'm going to call Felix to come over before school." He says.

Benji nods, grabbing the advil from Victor's hand and putting them in his mouth, chasing it down with the water.

Victor walks over to his bedside table, grabbing his walkie-talkie and extending the antenna.

He glances over at Benji, who's giving him a strange look, "What?"

"Is that a...walkie-talkie?" He asks, eyebrow raised in amusement.

Victor nods, "Yes."

"Why are you using a walkie-talkie to call Felix? Can't you just... _text_?" 

"That's what I said when Felix gave me this on my first day in Creekwood. But...he asked where my sense of _whimsy_ was, so...I just rolled with it. It kind of became our thing now." He explains, smiling fondly at the memory with his bestfriend.

Benji laughs softly, smiling, "That sounds like a Felix thing. Cheesy, but oddly endearing." 

Victor laughs, "Right?"

He presses the button, bringing the walkie-talkie up to his face, "Victor-to-Felix, Victor-to-Felix...over."

Benji chuckles, shaking his head.

There is silence for a few moments before static comes across the line, followed by Felix's voice, "Good Morning, bestie..." he sing-songs, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could come by before school...there's something I need to talk to you about." Victor says.

"Of course. Is everything okay?" He asks, voice laced with concern.

Victor smiles, "Yeah, there's just some... _new developments_ that I need to fill you in on."

" _Ooh_...new developments. You've piqued my interest. I'll be there soon. Felix over-and-out." He says, the line going staticky and then dead.

Victor glances over at Benji, who's trying his hardest to suppress a laugh at the interaction. 

"Is this normally how your interactions go?" He asks.

He nods, "Yeah, basically. There's never a dull moment when being friends with Felix."

Benji snorts, "So I can see."

"Well...we should probably get you up and get dressed before he gets here." Victor says, tossing the walkie-talkie aside and walking back over to Benji.

~

Half-an-hour later, after the relatively-painlessprocess of getting Benji dressed, Victor himself getting dressed and trying to make themselves atleast somewhat presentable, they make their way over to sit on the couch in the living room.

Victor is just helping Benji get settled comfortably on the couch when a knock sounds at the front door.

"That should be Felix. I'll be right back." Victor says, turning to walk towards the door. He unlatches the lock, opening the door and shooting a smile at his bestfriend.

"Hey, man...come in." Victor greets him, opening the door wider and gesturing with his hand.

Felix grins at him, walking inside, "Victor, hey! I haven't heard from you and I was starting to get worried. Did you-" his voice fades off, freezing when he sees Benji sitting on the couch in the living room.

He sends Benji an awkward wave, "Oh, hey...Benji." he greets him slowly, voice confused.

Benji shoots him an awkward smile, "Hey, Felix."

Felix turns to look at Victor, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. Victor sends a signal to Benji that he'd be right back, grabbing Felix's wrist and yanking him into the kitchen.

"I have _so_ many questions...starting with why is Benji here? And _what happened_ to him?" Felix whispers.

Victor sighs, "That's part of the reason why I asked you to come over. There's a lot that I have to fill you in on."

Felix nods, "I can see that. But...is everything okay between you guys? Because I thought-"

"Yeah...everything is okay now." He confirms, smiling.

Felix smiles, "Well that's great, buddy...I'm glad. I could see how much it was hurting you."

His face turns serious again, "But...what happened to him? He's seriously banged up."

"It's...a long story." 

"Okay, well you're going to have to bring me up to speed. But first...how did things go with Mia? Did you tell her the truth?" He asks.

Victor frowns, shaking his head, "No...I didn't tell her. Well, I _tried_ to but...it didn't work out."

" _Twist_!" Felix exclaims, eyes wide.

He sighs, "I _tried_ to tell her. I was about to but then...her dad and Veronica came home and...we found out that Veronica's pregnant."

Felix gasps, " _Double_ twist!"

Victor shoots him an annoyed look, " _And_ they're getting married."

Felix is about to speak up again, but Victor beats him to it, " _Don't_ say triple twist!" he warns him.

Felix shoots him a glare, " _Rude_. Also...that's rough, man. What are you going to do now?" 

Victor shrugs, "I don't know. I mean... I still need to tell her the truth, obviously. I can't drag this out any longer, especially not when..." his voice fades off.

Felix furrows his eyebrows, stepping closer, "When..." he repeats, gesturing with his hand.

"When...I have feelings for Benji. Feelings that...he reciprocates." Victor admits, biting back a smile.

Felix's eyes widen, " _What_!" he yells, jumping into the air and clapping his hands excitedly.

Victor shoots him a glare, " _Please_ be quiet." he pleads, glancing over towards the living room.

"Sorry..." He says, lowering his voice, "Holy shit, man...he likes you back? _I knew it_!" 

Victor raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"I knew it...I just _knew_ that he was into you. It was so painfully obvious from day one." Felix says matter-of-factly, a proud smile on his face.

"What, but... _how_?!" Victor asks. 

Felix gives him a strange look, "Seriously, man? Besides the fact that he looks at you like you hang all of the stars in the sky...he looked seriously worried while you were missing from school Friday." 

Victor's eyes widen, "He...he did?"

Felix nods, "Yeah. That's why I was confused when you told me about him being angry with you. He looked lost...like he was searching for you the entire day." 

Victor smiles, looking down at the ground.

Benji looked like he was searching for Victor the entire day.

When he'd gone on the trip to New York, he was convinced that the only people who would be aware of his missing presence were Mia and Felix, both of which knew where he was---well, they technically didn't know where he really was, but he planned on telling both of them the truth about that...starting with Felix today.---

He didn't expect Benji to notice that he was gone, or to even care if he had noticed. So hearing that Benji actually was concerned about him meant more than he could ever express.

_He still couldn't believe that Benji cared about him in the same way that he cared about Benji._

Victor shakes himself from his thoughts, looking up to meet Felix's eyes, "Well...there's a lot more that I need to fill you in on. Let's go back to the living room before Benji gets worried."

Felix nods, following Victor towards the living room. Victor walks over to sit beside Benji, keeping little-to-no space between them, while Felix sits across from them.

"Hey again, Benji. Sorry about earlier...I just didn't expect to see you here." Felix says, smiling apologetically.

Benji laughs, "It's fine. I wouldn't have expected to see me here, either."

"So..." Felix says, eyes darting back-and-forth between them, "I've been told that there's a lot you two need to fill me in on."

They both nod, glancing at eachother before turning their gazes back to Felix.

"First...there's something that I need to tell you, Felix..." Victor says, biting his lower lip anxiously, "I lied to you about where I was last week."

Felix's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "What?"

"I lied about where I went. I told you that I was going on a guys trip but...there wasn't one. I went to New York...by myself." He confesses, and Felix gasps.

" _I knew it_!" He exclaims, causing Victor and Benji to shoot him equally-confused looks.

"What?" Victor asks.

Felix laughs, "Sorry...I didn't mean New York. I meant that I knew you wouldn't go on a guys trip without taking me. I _am_ the third Salazar kid, after all."

Victor raises an eyebrow, "Um...Adrian is _still_ the third Salazar kid, Felix." 

Felix nods slowly, "Oh, _right_. Yeah..."

"Adrian..." He whispers to himself, eyes darting around the room as he appears to be in deep thought.

Victor sighs, "Felix, focus... _please_."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just relieved that you didn't go on a guys trip without me. I felt excluded for awhile there." He admits.

He clears his throat, "So, uh...why New York?"

Victor takes a minute to collect his thoughts, before filling Felix in on all of the details...starting at the beginning. He tells him about reaching out to Simon Spier, their messaging back-and-forth, Simon becoming like a mentor to him, the events that led to his decision to take a 22-hour spontaneous road trip to NYC, and the details of his trip itself.

Felix listens attentively the entire time, nodding his head as he tries his best to process the excessive amount of information being sprung onto him. 

"And _that's_ why I decided to come out to you..." Victor finishes off.

Felix is silent for a moment, "Wow, that is a lot. I didn't realize just how much I've been out of the loop." he admits, face faltering slightly.

"It's not your fault, Felix. I didn't confide in anyone about what I was going through...apart from Simon, since he understood." Victor reassures him.

Felix nods, "I understand. I'm happy that you trusted me enough to tell me when you got back, and I'm glad Simon was there when I wasn't able to be."

"I'm glad, too." Benji adds.

Victor smiles at Felix, turning to shoot a soft smile at Benji.

"Well, now that I'm all caught up on that...what happened to you, Benji?" Felix asks, turning to meet his eyes.

Benji falls silent, looking down at his lap and fidgeting his hands nervously. Victor glances over at him, reaching over to grab his hand...squeezing it.

He turns to look at Felix, "Felix...do you remember the other day when I told you that I kissed Benji?"

Felix nods, "Yeah, I remember...why?"

"Well...It happened on that work trip that we went on. And, uh...Benji kissed me back." He explains.

Felix nods slowly, gesturing for him to continue, "And last night, before he came here...Benji went to talk to Derek about... _that_. But Derek was drunk and...they got into an argument." Victor continues, frowning as the memories from last night flow back into his mind.

Felix's eyes widen, "Wait... _Derek_ did this?!" he gasps, gesturing to Benji's visible bruises, and slightly-swollen eye. 

Victor nods, "Yeah..." 

" _Holy shit_..." Felix breathes out, "So...what are you going to do?"

Benji takes a deep breath, "Well, I've been thinking about breaking things off with him for awhile now...for a _lot_ of reasons..." he explains, earning a knowing look from Felix, "But...last night was the confirmation I needed, I guess." 

Felix gives him a sympathetic look, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you, Benji. If there's anything I can do, please tell me."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Felix. I need a favor." Victor explains.

"Anything...what is it?" Felix asks, sitting up straight.

Victor glances over at Benji, "It's obvious to all of us that the sooner Benji cuts ties with Derek, the better. He wants to meet up with him today, and I'm going with him to make sure he's safe..."

Felix is silent, nodding, "Benji is worried about my safety, too...because of how angry Derek was last night. So...I was wondering if you would be willing to come with us."

"Of course." Felix says instantly, no hesitation in his voice.

Benji lets out a breath of relief, "Thank you, Felix."

"You don't have to thank me. Victor is my bestfriend, but you're my friend too...Benji. And I want to be make sure that you're okay." He says, grinning at him.

Benji smiles at him, "Thanks."

"So...do you guys have a plan, or?" He asks.

Victor nods, "Yeah. Well...we are going to skip out on school today, because we don't want people at school to talk, and my parents are expecting an explanation about..." he pauses, gesturing to Benji, " _all of this_. So...Benji is going to reach out to Derek and ask if he'll be willing to meet us later."

"Okay. Well I'm going to go and get ready for school. I'll cover for you with Mia and everyone, and I wont mention what I know." 

Victor smiles, "Thank you, Felix. You're a lifesaver."

"I try my very best. After school I'll head right over here." He says, standing up.

Felix walks over to Benji, resting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it, "It's going to be okay, man...I promise. I won't let anyone hurt either of you."

Benji looks up at him, smiling, "Thank you, Felix."

"I'll walk you out." Victor says, standing up from the couch. He follows Felix over to the door, stopping to pull him into a quick hug.

"Thank you for doing this, Felix. Benji is... _really_ important to me, and I just want him to be okay." He whispers.

Felix hugs him back, pulling away and resting his hands on his shoulders, "I _know_ he is, therefore he's important to me. It's going to be okay, I promise." 

Victor nods, "You're right. It will be."

"Exactly. Okay...just text me and let me know the plan. I'll be back later." Felix says, sending a wave to Benji before walking out the door.

Victor walks back over to Benji, sitting down beside him on the couch. He turns to look at him, "So...are you ready to reach out to Derek?"

Benji takes a deep breath, "I'm not sure I ever will be. But I know that I need to."

"Hey...I'm right here with you. It's going to be okay." Victor says, reaching over to squeeze Benji's hand.

"I don't think I can hear his voice right now...so I'm just going to text him."

Victor nods, "Whatever is most comfortable for you."

Benji reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone and pulling up Derek's messages. He glances over at Victor, who gives him a reassuring smile.

He shifts his gaze back down to his phone, shakily typing out a message.

_B: We need to talk about last night, and about us. Would you be able to meet up this afternoon in the park? And please...show up sober this time, you owe me that much._

He rests his phone in his lap, leg bouncing nervously as he waits for a response. A few minutes pass before his phone buzzes.

_D: I agree, so that works for me. Text me what time works for you._

Benji tosses his phone aside, turning to face Victor. 

"So, did he agree to meet up?" Victor asks, and Benji nods.

"Yeah..." He whispers, voice shaking.

Victor watches as Benji looks down at his lap, biting his lower lip and fidgeting with his hands. He can tell that he's close to tears...that he's still terrified at the idea of seeing Derek again.

Knowing that his words can only do so much, Victor decides to let his actions speak for him. He opens his arms, allowing Benji to crawl into them...resting his head on Victor's chest. Victor carefully wraps his arms around Benji's middle, running a hand up and down his back soothingly.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here." He whispers.

~

A few hours later, Victor's family arrives home from their overnight family-bonding trip. 

As promised, Victor provides a full-detailed explanation of the entire previous night---the situation with Derek (sparing the details of his involvement, since he's still not out to his family yet), Benji's arrival, and the difficult details of Benji's alcoholism, accident, and the resulting punishments...which all boiled down to the reason why he couldn't go home...the distrust of his family---

After their initial shock over the situation, Victor's parents were surprisingly supportive towards Benji. Victor's mother made it a point to remind Benji that he's welcome over anytime, and that she's here if he needs anything.

Victor's father had a surprising reaction also, being almost... _protective_ , over Benji. Victor had not expected his father to react this way, especially given his behavior the last time that he'd been around Benji. 

Victor was relieved that the conversation with his parents went well, and that it seemed that they still liked Benji. That would make his next big conversation with them---about his sexuality and his budding-relationship with Benji---much easier.

Now that almost all of the difficult conversations of the day were out of the way, Victor could focus on supporting Benji through the Derek situation.

Victor grabs his phone and wallet, shoving them into the pocket of his jacket. He turns to look at Benji, who's just sliding on his leather jacket.

"You ready?" Victor asks.

Benji nods slowly, "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Okay. Remember that I'm going to be right by your side the whole time...okay? And so is Felix." He reassures him, and Benji nods.

They walk towards the door, Victor keeping a hand close to Benji incase he needed help walking. 

He pauses, "Oh, and Benji?"

Benji turns around to look at him, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Just remember what I told you last night. Don't underestimate how strong you are. You've spent far too long letting Derek make you feel afraid to speak up. Show him that he doesn't get to do that anymore." Victor says, reaching up to squeeze his shoulder.

Benji smiles, nodding his head, "Okay."

After yelling out a quick goodbye to his family, Victor and Benji make their way out of the apartment and down the stairs.

About halfway down the stairs, Benji pauses, hissing in pain. 

"Hey...are you okay?" Victor breathes out, frowning.

He nods, "Yeah...these stairs are just really not suitable for the injured." he jokes, face twisted-in-pain.

Victor laughs softly, "Yeah, I know...they're a bitch. Here...hold on to me."

Benji wraps himself around Victor's arm, leaning onto him for support. They manage to get down the remainder of the stairs with relative ease.

They walk outside, Felix waiting for them on the front stairs of the apartment building. Felix immediately jumps to his feet when he hears them approaching, giving them a small smile.

"Hey, are you guys ready to go?" Felix asks, aiming the question more towards Benji than Victor.

Benji shrugs, "Like I said...I'm not sure I'll ever be ready, but this is what I need to do."

"Well...Victor and I will be right by your side. We'll be the _three musketeers_...except the two musketeers are protecting the one, but-" Felix starts rambling, cut off by Victor.

"We get it, Felix. Let's go." He says, rolling his eyes fondly.

The three make their way down the stairs, beginning their relatively-short walk towards the town park.

~

They walk in comfortable silence, allowing for Victor to sort through his thoughts about the current situation.

Victor isn't sure what to expect from the confrontation with Derek. He's not nervous, or afraid...atleast for himself. If he was being completely honest, Derek had never intimidated him much. He seemed to be all-bark-and-no-bite...up until he'd gotten violent towards Benji.

He knows that Benji is going to be nervous and anxious to be around Derek again, and that Felix is going to be relatively-indifferent...since he doesn't play a part in this situation. 

Victor, however, isn't sure how he's going to react to being around Derek. The thought of Derek hurting Benji caused him unexplainable pain at first, but as time went on...Victor found himself growing angry, furious...even.

He knows that he needs to keep himself composed, and strong...for Benji. But a part of him wants nothing more than to beat the living hell out of Derek.

And if it comes down to that, he won't hesitate to do it---Victor has always had a relatively strong ability to control his anger, but when he does gets angry...he explodes---

_Derek isn't going to hurt Benji anymore. Nobody is...not as long as Victor is around._

Felix's voice snaps Victor out of his thoughts, "Okay...we're here."

Victor glances at Benji, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ready for this?"

"I think so." Benji whispers, voice not completely convincing.

Victor looks over at Felix, nodding his head. They continue forward towards the entrance of the park, Benji safely nestled in-between them.

Once they get into the park, Victor's eyes dart around for any sign of Derek. Apart from a quick text to confirm their meeting time, there were no other details worked out about where to meet. That was mostly for Benji's sake, so he wouldn't have to spend more time overthinking the situation.

Upon seeing no sign of Benji's soon-to-be-ex boyfriend, they continue walking the path of the park, a tense silence looming in the open air around them.

~

Benji fidgets his hands nervously as he walks alongside Victor and Felix, eyes darting around anxiously.

The longer that they're in the park, the more it dawns on him that this situation is real. He's about to be face-to-face with Derek again, and he's terrified.

The last time he saw him, he was standing above him while Benji was on the ground... bloodied and bruised. And as much as he would prefer _never_ to see Derek again, he knows that this meeting is necessary to cut him out of his life forever.

Benji is no stranger to the long-lasting scars of facing trauma, so he knows that, although Derek will be out of his life, it will take a long time for the ghost of him to go away...for the emotional scars he left behind to heal.

_As long as Victor is by his side, Benji knows that he'll heal...he can feel it already._

Benji shakes himself from his thoughts, shifting his gaze up again. He freezes, eyes widening when he sees the familiar figure of his boyfriend, his _attacker_...standing in the distance. 

He stumbles back slightly, his whole body shaking. When he locks eyes on Derek, all of the details of the previous night, ones that he'd buried deep and tried hard to forget, come boiling to the surface. 

Benji can hear Victor and Felix's concerned voices calling out to him, but they sound distant...blurry. Before he knows it, he's back in Derek's house again.

He's in Derek's house...his angry and intoxicated boyfriend standing in front of him, jaw locked tight and fists clenched at his sides.

"You _cheated_ on me?! You were hooking up with another guy behind my back?" Derek yells furiously, face red and fists balled up at his sides.

Benji flinches at the tone of his voice, backing up slightly.

"Derek, it _wasn't_ like that. It was a kiss that happened one time, and I wanted to tell you, but-" He rushes to explain, voice fading off as a sharp pain shoots across Benji's face, his jaw cracking.

His vision blurs for a few seconds, his mind going fuzzy as his head spins. He grabs the side of his face, trying to process what just happened.

He feels Derek get closer to him, but finds himself frozen in place. 

There's an angered voice yelling at him, but it all sounds like white-noise, outweighed by the new pain shooting through his abdomen with every blow of this _unfamiliar_ fist.

_Except...it isn't unfamiliar. And that scares Benji even more._

Benji suddenly is on the ground, clutching at his aching body as he looks up into the eyes of his attacker... _Derek_.

Derek did this to him...his boyfriend attacked him. 

He shakes in fear at the dark, cold expression in Derek's eyes as he towers over Benji. He closes his eyes, preparing for more pain...for Derek to finish him off.

Benji hears a voice calling out to him, getting louder-and-louder. He can't bring himself to open his eyes...too afraid of what awaits him.

"Benji!" The worried voice calls out again, and Benji feels himself visibly relax at the familiarity.

_It's Victor. He's with Victor, and he's safe._

He instinctively reaches over to grab Victor's hand and lace their fingers together, needing to make sure that Victor was there. He lets out a breath of relief when Victor's hand squeezes his. 

Benji slowly opens his eyes, turning to look at Victor...who's face is twisted in concern.

"Benji...hey, it's okay. I'm here with you." Victor whispers.

He shakes his head, eyes wide with fear, "Victor...I don't think that I can do this."

Victor frowns, stepping closer to Benji, "If you aren't ready, then we don't have to do this."

He pauses for a second, Benji's words from the dream that he'd had about them when he first moved to Creekwood echoing in his mind. Even though it didn't actually happen, Victor found those words permanently etched into his mind...always there to ground him.

_Just...look at me._

He looks right into Benji's eyes, "But...I know that you _can_ do it. Just... _look at me._ Look at me, okay?"

Benji drowns out everything around them, keeping his eyes locked on Victor's. It feels like they are back at Battle of the Bands, when it felt like it was just him and Victor in the café, and finds himself becoming grounded. 

_Just...look at me._

Benji takes a deep breath, nodding his head, "Okay...I'm ready."

He glances down at their interlocked hands, realization dawning on him that they're in a public setting, and will undoubtedly attract attention for doing this.

Benji goes to pull his hand away from Victor's, but Victor's grip on his tightens. He glances up at Victor apprehensively, who appears to know exactly what he's thinking.

"It's okay." He reassures him, smiling softly.

Benji nods, turning to face forward again but keeping his eyes focused on the ground---If he looks up at Derek again, he might psych himself out, and he can't afford that---. He feels Felix's hand land on his shoulder, squeezing it supportively.

They continue walking forward, every step feeling like slow motion. He lets his support system guide the way, allowing their hold on him to ground him.

~

"What is this...some sort of _intervention_?" Derek asks as they stop in front of him, keeping a safe distance away.

Victor can feel Benji tense up beside him, and squeezes his hand. He glances over at him, before shifting his gaze up towards Derek...glaring at him.

_If looks could kill, Victor was sure that the daggers coming from his expression would've taken Derek out._

Derek's eyes dart between the three of them, softening slightly when they land on Benji. Victor sees a brief look of guilt cross his features, before his glances down at their interlocked hands...his gaze hardening.

"And what the _hell_ is this?" He snaps, gesturing towards them, "Why are you holding hands with someone that isn't your boyfriend?"

Victor narrows his eyes, "Well, _maybe_ it's because he's terrified of his own 'boyfriend'...who hit him. Isn't that _sad_?" he jabs.

Derek shoots him a glare, turning to look at Benji...who's gaze is still focused on the ground.

"Benji...can we please go somewhere to talk, _alone_?" He asks through gritted teeth, and Benji stays silent.

"I'm sorry, Derek...but that's not going to happen." Victor answers.

Derek rolls his eyes, "I'm sorry, but this situation isn't any of your business, Victor. I'm not going to hurt him...I just want to talk."

Victor releases Benji's hand, stepping forward and crossing his arms over his chest, "You _already_ hurt him. You hurt the person that I care about...so I'm making it _my business_. You lost any right to talk to him alone when you put your hands on him, so anything you're going to say...you'll do it while we're here." 

Derek looks taken aback by Victor's outburst. He lets out an annoyed sigh, admitting defeat, "Fine...whatever."

He turns to look at Benji again, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Benji, look...I-"

"Why?" Benji whispers.

Derek furrows his eyebrows, "What?"

Benji lifts his head, still keeping his eyes averted from Derek's, "Why did you lie to me? You told me that you would never drink or be intoxicated around me, and then went back on your word. Why?"

Derek laughs, and Victor clenches his jaw.

"Well...my boyfriend has been ignoring me for _over a week_ now, since the night of our anniversary. Do you think that was _easy_ for me?" He asks.

He pauses for a second, "Oh _wait_...you wouldn't care because you were too busy hooking up with another guy to see that." he adds, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Benji sighs, "I already tried to tell you...it wasn't like that. We kissed once."

"Yeah, and the fact that you kept it from me for so long shows that it meant _something_ , and that you would do it again. If you haven't already...I mean, you did run to him... _again_." Derek snaps bitterly.

Benji frowns, falling silent. Victor shakes his head, "Seriously?" he scoffs.

Derek turns to look at him, "What? Are you going to try and tell me that I'm wrong?"

"No, I'm going to tell you that you're an asshole. Are you _seriously_ trying to blame Benji for why you decided to get wasted and hit him?" 

Derek narrows his eyes, "Well, if we're being honest here...I think _you're_ to blame." he jabs.

Victor tries to ignore the way those words pierce through his heart like a knife. He was already blaming himself for what happened to Benji, and even after Benji reassured him that it wasn't his fault...he still couldn't help but beat himself up over it.

He knew, however, that Derek was just trying to get under his skin. And he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Oh, _really_? I'm to blame because I treat your boyfriend like he deserves?" Victor says, smirking.

Derek laughs, "What are you trying to prove here, Victor? That you can make him happier than I can? Wait..." he laughs again, an amused look on his face, "Do you _like_ him?"

Victor nods, "Yeah, I do... _a lot_. And I know that I can make him happier."

"And what makes you think that? Aren't you still in the closet, with a _girlfriend_...does making Benji step back into the closet for you, a _poor_ , inexperienced little _prepubescent_ boy, seem like it'll make him happy?" Derek jabs, venom dripping through his words.

Victor clenches his jaw, his fists balling up at his sides. 

"Derek." Benji warns him, voice still quiet but firm.

Victor turns back to glance at Benji, "It's okay, Benji."

"You know what? You aren't wrong, Derek. Yeah...I'm still in the closet, and yeah...I have a girlfriend. But I would never keep Benji a secret. And unlike _you_...I would never hurt him." He snaps back.

Derek is about to speak up when Victor cuts him off, "You know...I just don't understand you, Derek. I don't understand how you have this thoughtful, sweet, patient... _amazing_ guy in front of you, and could somehow hurt him with no remorse." 

Benji looks up at Victor, surprised by his words. Nobody has ever talked about Benji that way...thought about him like that, and Benji feels all of his fear dissipate in that moment. 

For the first time since the previous night, Benji looks up to meet Derek's eyes. He steps forward to stand beside Victor.

"Derek..." He acknowledges him, the name tasting foreign, like poison on his tongue. He's hoping that he'll never have to say it again after today.

Derek looks over to meet his eyes, staying silent. 

"I'm done being afraid of you. I've spent _so long_ being afraid of you...afraid of you judging me, or getting angry at me. I'm not going to be afraid anymore." Benji says firmly.

Victor smiles at Benji.

He takes a deep breath, "When I came to talk to you last night, it was to say what I'm about to say now. I've been feeling this way for awhile, but last night just confirmed it for me," a beat , "We need to break up." 

Derek furrows his eyebrows, "What? You're breaking up with me for...for _him_?!" he asks incredulously, gesturing to Victor.

Benji shakes his head, crossing his arms over his chest, "No, I'm doing it for me."

He takes another step forward, earning a worried look from Victor and Felix. Victor keeps his eyes focused on Derek, prepared to intervene if he decides to try anything. Felix walks to stand beside Victor, prepared to do the same.

"You hurt me yesterday, Derek. Not only did you betray my trust...but you put your hands on me. You _hit_ me. I looked past your constant judgement and condescending behavior, but _hitting me_? I'm not going to overlook that. I'm not going to take that. As horrible as it sounds, it took a wakeup call like last night to solidify what I'm sure I've known all along." Benji says.

Derek shakes his head, "I...I don't understand."

"I tried to convince myself that things would change between us. That... _this_ could work, that _we_ could work. And yesterday just proved that it can't..." Benji explains, "I'm done feeling anxious and insecure around you, I'm done being afraid of you, and _I'm done with you."_

Derek's eyes are wide, him stunned into silence. 

"Goodbye, Derek." Benji finishes off, turning around and walking away, Victor and Felix following closely behind.

Derek doesn't call after him, doesn't try to follow him and beg him to reconsider, and it doesn't surprise him in the slightest. 

_Maybe he finally realized the severity of his actions, not just last night's but throughout their entire relationship._

Benji exits the park, turning to look at Victor...who's grinning at him. He immediately walks over to him, collapsing into his waiting arms...letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Victor wraps his arms around Benji, bringing a hand up to cradle his head. Benji feels just as safe in that moment as he did when he'd hugged Victor the previous night. 

"I knew that you could do it, Benji. I'm _so_ proud of you." Victor whispers.

Benji finds himself getting choked up at hearing those words again. He's almost certain that he's never heard them from anyone other than Victor...not from his parents after a year of sobriety, and not from Derek during any point of their relationship. 

His clings tighter to Victor, eyes welling up with tears. He lets out a sob, clinging onto the back of his shirt.

"Thank you, Victor. For everything. I couldn't have done it without you." He whispers, sniffling.

Victor pulls away, smiling softly as he reaches up to swipe the tears from under Benji's eyes, "So...are you ready to go home?"

"As long as you'll be there with me." 

Victor nods, " _Always_."

Benji smiles, falling into step beside Victor as the three of them make their way back towards Victor's apartment complex.

He knows that both him and Victor have a lot left to resolve on their own---Benji talking to his parents, and recovering from the trauma that he'd just experienced, and Victor having a conversation with his own family, as well as Mia---before they could even consider pursuing something between them.

But he knows that they'll figure it out together. For the first time in a long time... _Benji finally sees the light at the end of the tunnel._


	3. Working Through It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor glances over at Benji, frowning when he sees him leaning against the window, a deep frown settled onto his face.
> 
> He wants to ask whether or not Benji is okay, but he already is sure he knows the answer to that question. He also knows that there probably isn't anything he can say in this moment to make things better for Benji.
> 
> The best he can do is show Benji that he's there for him no matter what. 
> 
> Victor shifts his gaze back onto the road, keeping one hand on the wheel and moving the other over to rest on top of Benji's.
> 
> Benji flips his hand over, interlocking their fingers together. Victor squeezes his hand, rubbing his thumb over Benji's knuckles in a comforting motion.
> 
> He glances back over at Benji, giving him a soft and reassuring smile. 
> 
> Benji gives Victor an appreciative look, squeezing Victor's hand as he leans back in his seat...seeming to visibly relax upon their contact.
> 
> That's the thing that Victor likes the most about his and Benji's connection. They don't need to constantly use their words to reassure eachother and be supportive of eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally back, everyone! After months of struggling to write this next installment, its finally here! I really hope you all love it :)

After returning to the apartment complex and bidding farewell to Felix, with the promise of keeping him updated on the rest of the night's events, Victor and Benji make their way back up to the apartment.

Victor plans on borrowing the car to take Benji home, but he also knows that his parents won't let that slide without an update of how things went with Derek.

He unlocks the door, gesturing for Benji to walk in before following behind him. He closes the door, turning around and scanning the apartment, "Mami, Papi...we're back!" he calls out.

He turns to look at Benji, "Hey, you've been quiet. How are you holding up?"

Benji glances up at Victor, "Honestly? I'm still shaking from that entire interaction. I can't _believe_ I _actually_ stood up to him."

Victor smiles, resting a hand on Benji's upper arm and squeezing it, " _I_ can believe it. I told you that you could do it. I'm still... _so_ proud of you, Benji."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Victor. Thank you for being there for me." Benji says, smiling softly. 

He reaches up to rest a hand on top of Victor's, squeezing it.

Victor nods, "I told you... _always_."

Silence falls between them, their eyes locked together. Victor glances down at Benji's lips, hit with the sudden urge to close the distance between them and kiss him, but holds himself back at the fact that it was too risky, especially when his family was somewhere in the apartment and had a knack for showing up unexpectedly.

And, true to his thought process, his parents come walking out from their bedroom in that moment.

Victor drops his hand from Benji's shoulder, turning to look at his parents.

"Oh, thank _God_ you two are back...we were starting to get worried! How did it go?" Isabel asks, stopping to stand in front of the pair.

Armando stops beside her, looking between the two expectantly.

Victor glances over at Benji, who stays silent. He takes this as his cue to speak up, "It started out a little rough, seeing as Benji's ex is a major _carajo_..."

Armando snorts, and Isabel gasps...shoving his shoulder and shooting him a pointed look before turning to look at Victor.

"Victor Salazar! _Language_." Isabel scolds, sending him a warning look. 

Benji raises an eyebrow, turning to shoot Victor a questioning look. Victor gives him a look telling him that he'd explain later.

"Sorry, mami. Anyway, It ended up going better than we expected, and Benji..." he pauses, turning to smile fondly at him, "actually stood up to him. You had to see it...it was _amazing_."

Benji blushes, glancing at Victor, "Yeah, still not completely sure how that happened but...it helped that you were there."

Their eyes stay locked together for a few seconds, until Victor realizes what is happening right in front of his parents and breaks the moment, averting his gaze to the ground. 

Victor finally gains the courage to look back up at his parents, saying a silent prayer to whatever higher power exists that they didn't notice what just happened.

He lets out a breath of relief when he doesn't see any suspicion evident on their faces.

"Well, I'm glad that everything worked out." Isabel says, smiling softly.

Armando nods in agreement, clearing his throat before looking at Benji, "And how are you holding up?" 

Benji's head snaps up in surprise, eyes wide at the unexpected concern from Victor's father. He glances over at Victor, who's clearly just as shocked as him.

"Oh, um...I'm okay, thanks. Still in a lot of pain but..I'll get there eventually." Benji says, fidgeting with his hands.

Armando smiles awkwardly, nodding his head, "Of course."

An uncomfortable silence falls between the group, and Victor breaks it, "Uh, Mami...I think I'm going to get Benji home before his parents get worried. Is it okay if I borrow the car?"

Isabel nods, "Of course. That's fine."

Victor smiles, "Thanks."

She turns to look at Benji, giving him a smile, "It was nice seeing you again and officially meeting you, Benji. Although I wish it was under better circumstances." 

"You too, Mrs. Salazar. Thank you for letting me stay here last night." He says appreciatively.

"Oh, you're welcome here anytime! And _please_...call me Isabel." She insists, waving her hand around.

Benji laughs, rubbing the back of his neck, "Oh, uh...okay. _Isabel_. Thank you...both of you." he repeats, glancing over at Armando.

Armando is silent for a moment, before offering his hand, "It was nice meeting you, Benji. You can call me Armando."

Benji immediately takes his hand, shaking it, "Likewise, sir. Uh, not the calling me _Armando_ part, the nice meeting you, _again_ , part..." he rambles nervously.

Armando laughs, clapping Benji on the shoulder in parting before walking away from them and disappearing down the hallway.

Victor watches as he goes, a shocked expression still on his face. Isabel's voice snaps him back into reality, "Benji, if you ever need _anything_...don't hesitate to let us know, okay?"

Benji nods slowly, "T-thank you, Isabel." he replies, voice cracking with emotion.

Victor shoots him a concerned look, frowning slightly when he sees the tears welling up in Benji's eyes. He knows that it has been an exhausting twenty-four hours both mentally and physically for him, and that he definitely needs some rest.

He also knows that the surprising level of kindness and care from his parents has Benji a little shell-shocked, especially from his dad---given his rocky relationship with his own father---and that he probably isn't used to this. 

Victor isn't completely used to it either, but he's pleasantly surprised and even more appreciative. It gives him comfort knowing that his parents are making an effort to wrong their rights with Benji, and that they like him.

_ That will hopefully make it easier to drop the bombshell on them that he's not only gay, but that he and Benji have a 'thing.' _

Victor shakes himself out of his thoughts, pushing that terrifying prospect into the back of his mind to unpack later. His current priority is Benji...the rest can wait.

"Well, we should probably head out. I'll be back soon, Mami." Victor announces, walking towards the door...Benji following behind.

"See you soon, Benji! Drive safe, mi amor." Isabel calls out, sending them a wave as they walk out the door into the hallway.

Victor closes the door behind them, turning to look at Benji. 

"You okay?" Victor asks, voice laced with concern.

Benji looks up to meet Victor's eyes, plastering on a smile that clearly doesn't reach his eyes, "Oh, uh... _yeah_. I'm fine."

Victor is unconvinced, but decides not to push him to talk. He knows that Benji will talk to him when he's ready, and until then he'll offer his support however else he can.

"Well...let's get you home, then." Victor says, gesturing to the stairs.

He follows Benji down the stairs and out of the apartment complex...making his way over towards the parking lot in search of the family car.

Once they reach the car, Victor opens the passenger side door and gestures with his hand for Benji to climb in.

"What a _gentleman_." Benji teases, a small smile creeping onto his face.

Victor grins, sending him a wink, "Only the best for the _best_." 

Benji rolls his eyes fondly and shakes his head, a blush settling on his cheeks. Victor closes the door and rounds the car, climbing inside.

"So...what did you say in spanish to get your mom so angry?" Benji asks, looking at Victor with a raised eyebrow.

Victor laughs, "I might have called your ex-boyfriend a dick. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You aren't wrong, although I think referring to him as a dick is putting it _lightly_." Benji laughs.

Victor nods, "Yeah, you've got that right." 

He puts the keys into the ignition, starting the car and putting on his seatbelt.

"You ready?" Victor asks. 

Benji shrugs, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He nods, putting the car into reverse and backing out of the parking lot, turning onto the main road and making his way in the direction of Benji's house.

~

A comfortable silence falls between them as they make their way towards Benji's house. Victor stays silent, not wanting to push Benji into talking unless he wants to.

Victor glances over at Benji, frowning when he sees him leaning against the window, a deep frown settled onto his face.

He wants to ask whether or not Benji is okay, but he already is sure he knows the answer to that question. He also knows that there probably isn't anything he can say in this moment to make things better for Benji.

_The best he can do is show Benji that he's there for him no matter what._

Victor shifts his gaze back onto the road, keeping one hand on the wheel and moving the other over to rest on top of Benji's.

Benji flips his hand over, interlocking their fingers together. Victor squeezes his hand, rubbing his thumb over Benji's knuckles in a comforting motion.

He glances back over at Benji, giving him a soft and reassuring smile. 

Benji gives Victor an appreciative look, squeezing Victor's hand as he leans back in his seat...seeming to visibly relax upon their contact.

That's the thing that Victor likes the most about his and Benji's connection. They don't need to constantly use their words to reassure eachother and be supportive of eachother. 

Victor keeps his hold on Benji's hand, continuing in the direction of Benji's house.

~

When Victor pulls up into the driveway at Benji's house, he instantly feels Benji tense up beside him...his grip on Victor's hand tightening instinctively.

Victor puts the car into park, turning to look at Benji, "You okay?" he asks, voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, I just..." he pauses, "I already _know_ how this conversation with my parents is going to go and I'm dreading it."

Victor frowns, "I know that I already told them what happened but...no matter _what_ I say, even after I walk into the house with _these_ , "he pauses, gesturing to the bruises scattered along his face and body, "they still are going to be convinced I messed up."

Instead of responding, Victor unbuckles his seatbelt and reaches for the handle of the car door.

Benji furrows his eyebrows, "Uh, Victor... _where_ are you going?"

Victor turns back around to face him, "I'm coming inside with you." he says matter-of-factly.

Benji's eyes widen, "Victor, you really _don't_ need to do that. I-"

"I know that I don't _need_ to...but I _want_ to." Victor explains.

Benji bites his lower lip, a conflicted-and-nervous look on his face.

"Victor..." Benji starts, but Victor cuts him off...reaching over to grab his hand again.

"Benji...let me be here for you, okay? You don't have to go through this, any of this, alone." Victor insists, squeezing his hand.

Benji glances down at their interlocked hands before looking up to meet Victor's eyes, "Okay."

Victor smiles, squeezing Benji's hand one more time before pulling away, reaching over to open the door and climb out. He rounds the car, opening the passenger side door for Benji.

"You ready for this?" Victor asks, falling into step beside Benji as they walk up the path towards the front door.

Benji shakes his head, "I should be asking _you_ that. My parents can be...a _lot_ to handle. Are you sure you don't want to back out?"

Victor raises an eyebrow in amusement, laughing, "Seriously? You're talking to the guy who's family is the literal _definition_ of dysfunctional. Mother cheated on father, father punched boss and got fired, forcing the entire family to relocate across the country...ring a bell?" 

"Fair point..." Benji says as they stop in front of the door, Benji digging through his jacket pocket for his key, "but I'm _still_ giving you the chance to change your mind." 

Victor rolls his eyes, "Benji, I'm not going to change my mind. I'm coming in there with you, and no matter what happens...I have your back."

Benji pauses, looking up to meet Victor's eyes, "You're _unbearable_...you know that? And if it wasn't completely obvious already, I'm crazy about you...Victor Salazar."

Victor blushes, averting his gaze to the ground.

Benji finally finds his keys, pulling them out of his pocket and unlocking the door, walking inside. Victor follows behind him, shutting the door once they are both inside.

"Mom, Dad...I'm home!" Benji calls out, tossing his keys on the table beside the door.

Victor walks around, taking in the space in front of him. Benji's house isn't huge like those owned by the kids who are 'Creekwood Rich.' It's a nice size, modest, very warm-and-homey and completely what Victor would've imagined it looking like. 

He walks by a wall covered with photos of Benji at various ages---a toddler photo of him with a goofy grin on his face while holding a plastic guitar, a younger photo of him with a cupcake smashed all over his face, and several other adorable photos that left Victor's heart racing---as well as a table of other photos.

Victor is snapped out of his daze when he hears footsteps approaching them, followed by a feminine voice echoing through the house.

"Benji?" 

He quickly turns around, walking back over to stand beside Benji. A few seconds later, a woman emerges from the hallway, a man following behind her.

The woman---clearly Benji's mother, given the stark similarities in their features---pauses in the entryway and lets out a gasp, eyes widening when she sees Benji's appearance. She immediately rushes over to him.

Victor watches as the man leans against the far wall with his arms crossed across his chest, an unreadable expression on his face. His intense gaze falls onto Victor, causing him to avert his gaze to the ground. 

"Benji, _oh my god_! Look at you...are you okay!" She asks frantically, eyes scanning over the rest of his body.

Benji sighs, "I'm _fine_ , mom." 

"You are absolutely _not_ fine! Look at you...you're all battered and _bruised_!" She cries our, putting a hand over her mouth.

"I know it _looks_ bad, mom...but I feel a lot better than I did last night. Really, I'm okay." Benji reassures her.

She shakes her head, "I can't _believe_ that Derek did this to you, he-" she pauses, finally noticing Victor's presence beside Benji.

"And, who is this?" She asks, curious eyes scanning over Victor.

"Oh, uh...mom, this is Victor." Benji explains, gesturing with his hand.

She hums, offering Victor a warm smile, "Oh, so this is the friend who's house you stayed at last night."

Benji nods, "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Victor..." she turns to look back at her husband, "Charles, come over here and meet Benji's friend."

Both Benji and Victor resist the urge to cringe upon hearing the word friend being used to describe their relationship to eachother. Of course, that is technically still what they are at this point, even though its evident they both want more.

Benji's father strolls over to stand beside his mother, posture stiff and suspicious eyes darting between Benji and Victor.

"This is Benji's father, Charles, and I'm Evelyn." She introduces, offering her hand to Victor.

Victor gives her a friendly smile, reaching out to grab her hand and shake it, "It's nice to meet you...both of you."

He glances over at Benji's father, who gives him a curt nod. Victor drops his hand down to his side, deciding against trying to shake the man's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Victor. Thank you again for letting Benji stay the night at your home. And tell your family thank you also. We're glad he was taken care of." She says gratefully.

Victor smiles, "Oh it was no problem at all, I'm just glad that I was able to help."

Benji makes a pained sound from beside Victor, causing him to immediately look over at him in concern. He's holding the side of his cheek, his face twisted in pain. 

" _Hey_...are you okay?" Victor asks, voice laced with concern.

Benji glances over at Victor, forcing a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine...just have some pain in the side of my face again."

"Oh, honey...let me get you some ice. Why don't you go sit down on the couch and relax. Victor, feel free to make yourself at home." She says, turning to walk towards the kitchen.

Victor shakes his head, "Oh, I don't want to overstay my welcome. I was just making sure Benji got home safely."

She stops in the entryway, turning to look at Victor and waving her hand dismissively, "Oh, don't be _silly_. Any friend of Benji's is welcome to stay for as long as they want. Isn't that right, Charles?"

Benji's father eyes Victor and Benji suspiciously, "Yes, of course... _friend_." he says in agreement, suggestive tone evident in his voice.

Benji rolls his eyes, turning to walk towards the living room couch and gesturing for Victor to follow him. He plops down onto the couch, Victor sitting down beside him and keeping a safe distance away. 

He glances up at Benji's father, who is standing in the entryway of the living room, eyes still locked on Victor as if he's analyzing him.

Victor shifts his body uncomfortably, averting his gaze back to Benji, lowering his voice and leaning in to whisper to him, "I feel like I'm under a microscope right now. Your dad _definitely_ doesn't like me."

Benji turns to face Victor, "I'm sorry...I know you're probably uncomfortable, but don't take it personally. He acts like this towards every guy friend I show up with."

Victor frowns, "He does? But... _why_?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. Ever since I came out he's always assumed that I have a _thing_ with any guy I hangout with. Y'know...adopting those offensive homophobic stereotypes."

Victor sighs, "That really sucks, Benji. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be...I don't really let it bother me anymore, and besides..." he pauses, reaching over to squeeze Victor's shoulder, "this is the first time he's actually been _right_."

Victor laughs, a blush settling on his cheeks.

"Well...atleast it looks like your mom likes me." Victor breathes out, settling back into the couch.

Benji smiles, "Yeah, it looks like she does. That will definitely make exploring this thing between us _much_ easier." 

Victor smiles, his heart racing in his chest at the prospect of him and Benji actually becoming more than friends.

He'd spent months pining after Benji---admiring him from afar, thinking about what it would be like to hold his hand, to hug him...to be able to kiss him and go on dates and call Benji his boyfriend---and now it finally seemed like it was going to happen.

Victor knew that there were still several things that he needed to take care of before that happened---coming clean to Mia, and a very important conversation with his parents---but he planned on working that all out today.

_ He wasn't afraid anymore, not when it came to being able to call Benji his.  _

Benji's mom emerges from the kitchen with an ice pack in hand, speaking up and pulling Victor from his thoughts, "Okay here you go...hold this on that black eye."

"Thanks, mom." Benji says quietly, grabbing the ice pack and settling it on his cheek...hissing at the cold sensation mixed with the soreness of his bruised cheek and semi-swollen eye.

Benji's mom takes a seat across from them on the couch, gesturing for her husband to sit beside her.

She clears her throat and folds her hands in her lap, face turning serious, "So, how did things go with, you know... _Derek_?" she asks, a disgusted tone in her voice.

Benji sighs, "They went fine. It started out really intense but, everything ended up working out."

"And he didn't try to hurt you again?" She asks, voice concerned.

He shakes his head, "No, he didn't. I don't think he would've, honestly...but _especially_ not when Victor was there."

She lets out a relieved breath, nodding her head, "I'm glad that he was there with you."

She sighs, "Benji, why didn't you come home last night? We were worried _sick_ about you."

Benji groans, rolling his eyes, "Mom, I'm sorry that you were worried, _really_...but I told you why I couldn't come home last night."

"I just don't _understand_ , Benji. We could've helped you." She says.

"No, you _couldn't_ have. Mom, if I would've come home last night looking like this..." he pauses, gesturing to his bruised body, "are you going to try and tell me you wouldn't have _immediately_ assumed that I'd relapsed...that I _wrecked_ again." 

She opens her mouth to respond, but Benji cuts her off, "I mean...I told you what happened over the phone and what did you say," he pauses, turning to look at his dad, " _you_ asked me if I was drinking, too. You _accused_ me of drinking again."

"You can't really blame us for that, can you...Benji?" His father asks, "I mean, not even a _year_ ago you totaled my car when you got drunk and drove it into the Wendy's, so can you blame me for not trusting you?"

Benji flinches, his face falling. He falls silent, looking down at his lap.

Victor glances over at Benji, frowning when he sees him folding in on himself again. He shifts his gaze up to look at Benji's father.

"Mr. Campbell, with all due respect...your son has been sober for a _year_. He's come such a long way from where he was a year ago, and he's not that same person." Victor says respectfully.

Benji's father looks over at Victor, raising an eyebrow, "You don't know just how much his "little" _slip up_ caused for _us_ , son. You didn't see who he was a year ago."

Victor clenches his jaw, his hands balling into fists at his sides, "How much it caused for _you_? You almost lost your car...but your son almost lost his _life_. He almost _died_ because the people he loved the most convinced him that who he was wasn't good enough." 

Benji's father narrows his eyes, "I'm not sure who you think you are, but-"

"I _think_ that I'm someone who cares about your son. And I _think_ that I'm the _only_ person in the last year who's actually acknowledged just how far he's come, and who hasn't doubted him." Victor says pointedly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Benji's father falls silent, "I don't _need_ to see who he was a year ago, because that wasn't him. The person I'm seeing _now_ , is the person he's been _all along._.." he pauses, looking over at Benji, "someone who's thoughtful, and sweet, and... _patient_. And deserves way more credit than he gets."

Benji's eyes are wide, his eyes welling up with tears. Victor gives him a soft smile, turning to look back at his parents.

"Your son felt like he couldn't come home last night because he was afraid of you not believing him, of you kicking him when he was already down. And that isn't how it should be." Victor continues, his eyes darting between Benji's parents.

Benji's father sits forward, jaw clenched, "I don't think you know what you're-"

" _Charles_..." Benji's mother speaks up warningly, cutting him off, "He's right."

Victor's eyes widen in shock, him glancing over at Benji, who looks equally as shocked.

"You didn't exactly make it seem like we would've been supportive if he'd came home last night when we talked on the phone today. But...we're _both_ at fault here." She says, turning to look at Benji.

She sighs, fidgeting with her hands in her lap, "Ever since your accident, we've spent more time doubting you and your ability to be better instead of recognizing that it was _our fault_ in the first place." 

" _Evelyn_..." Benji's father speaks up, earning a glare from his mother.

" _No_ , Charles. It's true...it _was_ our fault. We made Benji think that it wasn't okay to be who he is, and that he had to drink that part of himself away." She argues, a frown appearing on her face.

She stands up from her spot on the couch across from them, walking over to sit in the open spot beside Benji. She sighs, reaching over to grab Benji's hand.

"Benji, we haven't been the best parents to you. And I'm really sorry for that. I'm sorry for making you think that you couldn't talk to me last year, and that you couldn't come to me now." She says apologetically.

Benji looks up to meet her eyes, "Mom, it's okay."

She shakes her head, "No, it's not. I _love_ you, sweetie. And, I know I haven't said it before, but I'm so _proud_ of you. I'm proud of who you are, and how far you've come."

Benji sniffles, leaning forward to wrap his arms around her, "Thank you, mom. I love you."

Benji's mom lets out a shaky breath, wrapping her arms around Benji and pulling him into a tighter embrace, one hand cradling the back of his head.

Victor smiles softly at the scene, averting his gaze to the ground. 

Benji's dad abruptly jumps up from his seat, "This is a _joke_. You can't tell me you're going to take the blame and pin it on me, on us, for our son being _gay_ and an alcoholic." 

Victor jumps in his seat at the sudden outburst, Benji and his mom pulling apart from their embrace and looking over at him.

"Charles! That's enough!" Benji's mom shouts, shooting him a pointed look. 

He shakes his head, turning around and storming out of the room...a door slamming shortly after...shaking the entire house and leaving the living room in a tense silence.

Benji lets out a shaky breath, averting his gaze to the ground.

Victor clenches his jaw, resisting the urge to go after Benji's father and tell him off. He shifts his gaze back to look at Benji, eyes softening and filling with concern when he sees how defeated and hurt Benji looks.

His mom reaches over to brush a loose strand of hair out of his face, stroking the bruised side of his face, "He'll get over it one day Benji, don't worry." she says softly.

He shakes his head, "I don't think he will."

"It's going to be okay." She says firmly. 

Victor clears his throat, "I'm really sorry about that. I shouldn't have spoken to either of you like that."

She shakes her head, "There's no need to apologize, you were absolutely right. I think we both needed that wake-up call, even if my husband doesn't see it right now."

Victor gives her a small smile, fidgeting his hands in his lap.

"I should probably get home." Victor announces, standing up from the couch.

Benji's face falls slightly, him slowly rising from the couch. His mother also stands up, walking to stand beside Benji.

"Are you sure? You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like." Benji's mom insists.

Victor smiles, "Thank you, Mrs. Campbell. I appreciate the offer, but my parents might be wondering why I'm taking so long."

She nods, "Okay. But remember, you're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you." Victor says, nodding his head.

Benji's mom walks over to stand in front of Victor, resting a hand on his shoulder, "No, thank _you_. Not just for this but...for looking out for my son. It makes me happy to know he has someone like you there for him when I'm not." 

She gives him a knowing look, a genuine smile on her face. 

"Of _course_. I would do anything for him." Victor admits, looking over to meet Benji's eyes, which are wide and full-of-emotion.

She squeezes Victor's shoulder, pulling his attention back to her, "That makes me happy to know."

Benji clears his throat, "I'll, uh...I'll walk you out."

Victor nods, "Okay. Thank you again for inviting me in, Mrs. Campbell."

"I told you, you can call me Evelyn." She corrects him.

He laughs, "Right, _Evelyn_."

Benji grabs Victor's arm, leading him towards the front door. He sends a wave back towards Benji's mom before following Benji out the door. 

He closes the door behind them, turning around and nearly being knocked over as Benji crashes into him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Victor immediately wraps his arms around Benji, holding him closer to his chest.

"Thank you so much, Victor. I...I can't believe you did that for me." Benji whispers, tightening his arms around Victor's waist.

Victor smiles, "Like I said, I would do anything for you."

Benji pulls back to look up into Victor's eyes, "You're completely _insane_ , you know that, right?"

Before Victor can answer him, Benji is leaning up to crash their lips together, his arms winding around Victor's neck.

Victor rests his hands on Benji's lower back, pulling him closer as he deepens the kiss. Benji pulls away, resting his forehead against Victor's.

"What was _that_ for?" Victor asks breathlessly.

Benji laughs, pulling away to look at Victor, "Just...for _everything_."

Victor smiles, leaning down to press his lips to Benji's in a brief kiss. He pulls away, running a hand through Benji's hair and resting his hand against his cheek.

"Are you _sure_ you have to leave?" Benji asks, a pouty look on his face that makes Victor want to kiss him again.

Victor sighs, "Yeah. As much as I would love to stay here and continue kissing you...I have a few things to take care of tonight."

Benji furrows his eyebrows, "What _things_?"

"I'm going to come out to my parents, and then, if all goes well, I'm going to try my second attempt at coming clean to Mia...and if all of _that_ goes well," Victor pauses, reaching out to grab Benji's hand, "I'm going to ask you to Spring Fling."

Benji's eyes widen, a variety of emotions crossing his face, " _Really_?" he breathes out, "Wait, back up...you're really coming out to them?"

Victor nods, "Yeah, I am."

"What made you decide to do that?" Benji asks quietly.

"I just realized that...I'm more afraid of not being able to be with you, than of what my family or anyone else thinks of me and who I am." He explains, shrugging his shoulders.

Benji lets out a breath, a smile appearing on his face, "Victor, I'm _so_ proud of you."

He walks closer to Victor, resting a hand against his cheek, "Also, _yes_ to Spring Fling."

Victor smiles, resting his hand over Benji's.

"Now...go ahead and get out of here. Keep me updated, okay? Everything is going to be okay." Benji says, stroking Victor's cheek before pulling his hand back.

Victor smiles, "You know, I think I might actually believe that now."

He walks down the path towards his car, sending a wave to Benji before climbing in. He leans back in his seat, taking a deep breath and composing himself.

He's about to do the thing he'd been dreading for years now...he's going to come out to his parents. He's absolutely terrified, and unsure of how they are going to react. But the thought of hiding who he was for a minute longer, not being able to be with Benji and show it off proudly to the world, scared him even more.

With one last deep breath, Victor puts his keys into the ignition and starts his car...backing out of the driveway and pulling back onto the main road.

~


	4. Falling Apart, and Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, Victor wasn't sure what to expect from his parents. All he knew was that he couldn't hide this part of himself anymore...that he didn't want to.
> 
> Victor wanted to be free, wanted to have the chance to finally have his great love story, the one that he was absolutely certain he would get with Benji.

The drive home is silent, Victor's mind racing with all of the possible outcomes of the situation awaiting him at home. 

He knows that there is a large chance that his parents might not accept him, or might react badly to the bombshell he's about to drop on them. 

There's also a smaller, more doubtful part of him that knows there's a chance that they could surprise him by being supportive. 

Of course, the possibility wasn't _completely_ _unrealistic_ , since his parents had surprised him earlier in the day with just how supportive and caring they were towards Benji. 

In all honesty, Victor wasn't sure what to expect from his parents. All he knew was that he couldn't hide this part of himself anymore...that he didn't _want_ to.

_ Victor wanted to be free, wanted to have the chance to finally have his great love story, the one that he was absolutely certain he would get with Benji. _

Victor is pulled out of his thoughts as he turns into the parking lot of his apartment complex, nerves unraveling and settling deep inside of him.

He parks the car, unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes, taking a deep breath.

His eyes snap open when his phone buzzes beside him. He grabs it, unlocking it and smiling when he sees a text message from Benji.

B: _You've got this, Vic. Everything is going to be okay. Just think...after this you'll be one step closer to wining-and-dining me at Spring Fling ;)_

Victor rolls his eyes fondly, biting back a grin as he types out a reply.

V: _Now that gave me the burst of confidence I needed :) I can't wait...I'll text an update as soon as I can. *heart*_

B: _I'll be waiting *heart*_

Victor smiles as he re-reads the texts one more time, pocketing his phone and climbing out of the car.

He makes his way towards the apartment building, walking inside and up the stairs towards his apartment.

Victor reaches into his pocket to pull out his keys, freezing with his hand hovering over the knob as he's hit with another wave of nerves.

_ You've got this. _

_ Everything is going to be okay. _

Benji's words echo in his mind, giving him the strength he needs to finally reach for the door knob, twisting it and walking inside.

He closes the door behind him, tossing his keys aside, "Mami, Papi...I'm home!" he calls out.

Victor turns towards the living room, stumbling back in surprise when he sees his parents sitting on the couch...appearing to be waiting for him.

"Oh...I didn't even see you guys there. Sorry I took so long, Benji invited me inside to meet his parents." Victor explains, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking towards the living room.

Isabel smiles, "That's okay, mi amor. How did everything go?"

"It went fine." Victor says, leaning agains the wall in the entryway.

"That's good. And how is Benji holding up?" Isabel asks.

Victor raises his eyebrows in surprise at the question, "Oh, uh...he's doing okay. Still having some pain but...he's getting there. I'm sure the emotional damage is going to last a lot longer than the bruises, though."

Victor's face falls slightly, him looking down at the ground.

Of course, Victor had known on some level that this situation with Benji wouldn't be easy. Although he hadn't gone through even close to the level of trauma that Benji had in the last year---with his car accident, subsequent coming-out and then the incident with Derek---he was well aware of the long-lasting effects that it could have on him. 

_ It killed Victor to think about how much more pain Benji was going to go through. The only comfort he found was in the fact that he had the ability to be there for Benji this time. _

Victor is snapped out of his thoughts by his father's voice, "I'm sure, but don't worry too much. He's a strong kid...he'll pull through this."

Victor nods, a small smile appearing on his face, "You're right. Thanks, papi."

"And what about _you_?" Armando asks, leaning back against the couch and resting his arms behind it.

Victor raises an eyebrow, "What _about_ me?"

"How are _you_ holding up? Y'know, with everything going on." 

Victor clears his throat, "Oh, uh...I'm doing okay I guess. I'm just _really_ worried about Benji."

His parents share a brief look, having a silent conversation with their eyes, leaving Victor feeling unsettled. 

_What was that about?_

"I'm glad that both of you are here. There's, uh...something I wanted to talk to you guys about." Victor announces, causing his parents to turn and look at him. 

Armando sits forward on the couch, "We actually wanted to talk to you about something, too. Come sit down, flaco." he says, patting the space between them.

Victor slowly walks over towards the couch, sitting between his parents and glancing back and forth at both of them.

"What's up? Is...is everything okay?" he asks.

Isabel nods, "Oh, yeah, mi amor...everything is _fine_. We just...wanted to ask you something."

Victor furrows his eyebrows, "Okay...What is it?"

Victor's parents share another look, which leaves Victor feeling even more nervous than before. There's clearly something going on that Victor is unaware about.

"You guys are freaking me out. What's going on?" Victor says, voice shaking slightly.

Armando clears his throat, "Your friend Benji...the two of you seem very _close_. Is there something going on there?"

Victor shoots him a confused look, "W-What do you mean? What would be going on?"

"Your mother and I, we...noticed something earlier," he pauses, "Well, _I_ noticed something and your mother confirmed that she saw the same thing." he explains.

Armando folds his hands in his lap, turning to face Victor, "Flaco, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, or if we're misreading the situation. But...are you and Benji _more_ than friends?"

Victor feels his heart sink in his chest, his chest constricting and stomach twisting with a mixture of knots and anxiety.

_How the hell did they figure that out?_

"W-what?" Victor stutters out, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Do you have feelings for Benji?" Armando asks, no accusation or judgement evident in the tone of his voice...just curiousity.

Victor's eyes widen, "I...I'm- why would you ask that?"

Isabel slides closer to Victor, resting a hand on his forearm, "It's just...the way that you two are around eachother, mijo...the way that you care about him." 

"And, the way that you look at Benji reminds me a lot of the way I used to look at your mother when we were your age." Armando adds.

Victor finds himself stunned into silence, unable to form any words.

He should've known that his parents had caught that moment between him and Benji earlier in the day. And if not then, then they most likely caught something Victor was unaware of when they'd first returned home from their overnight excursion.

He wasn't as panicked as he was at a loss for words. Honestly, Victor found himself relieved that he had a transition into his next conversation.

Victor takes a deep breath, composing himself, "I, uh...yeah. I-I do. I have feelings for Benji. We have feelings for eachother." he confirms, avoiding their eyes.

"That's actually what I was going to talk to you about..." he pauses, wringing his hands together nervously, "Mom, Dad...I'm gay." 

Victor lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, a huge weight lifting off of his shoulders as he finally said the words that had haunted him for years.

Victor's mom reaches over to grab his hand, "We know, mi amor."

"You...you _do_?" Victor breathes out, eyes darting between his parents.

She laughs softly, "Well, we didn't know before today. Atleast, it didn't ever really cross our minds, since you were with Mia."

"But, we saw the two of you together today, and we could just see that _something_ was there. Something that we experienced at your age." Armando explains.

Victor nods, looking down at his lap, "I've wanted to tell you guys for awhile. I just...wasn't sure how you were going to react. Y'know...with how abuelito and abuela are and everything..."

He pauses, taking a deep breath, "I was just afraid that you wouldn't accept it...accept _me_."

Isabel frowns, "Oh, mi amor. Of _course_ we accept you, te queremos tanto...no matter what."

Armando nods in agreement, "We do, flaco."

Victor looks up at him, "Look, I know I haven't exactly given you much reason to be comfortable sharing this with me. And I'm sorry for that."

He shifts closer to Victor, resting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for how I acted before, and the things I said...things that were aimed towards Benji, but were also unknowingly hurting you. I may not completely understand all of _this_ ," he pauses, gesturing with his hand, "I mean you've seen my parents, but I know that you're my son...and that I love you. That won't change."

" _We_ love you, Victor. We don't ever want you to doubt that. Not anymore." Isabel says softly, wrapping her arms around Victor and pulling him into an embrace.

Armando awkwardly joins in, hugging Victor on the opposite side. Victor smiles, letting out a wet laugh as he hugs his parents back.

Armando pulls back, looking at Victor, "So, when you asked me that one time about how I knew your mother was _the one_..."

Victor bites his lower lip, nodding, "Yeah."

"And...what about Mia?" He asks.

Victor sighs, "I tried to talk to her the other night but...it didn't really work out. I'm planning on trying to talk to her again tonight, y'know...tell her the truth about everything."

Isabel nods, "You didn't lead her on or anything, right?"

" _No_!" he exclaims, lowering his voice, "no, I mean...not _intentionally_. I tried to convince myself that I didn't have feelings for Benji, and that things between Mia and I could work. I mean, I do _really_ like and care about her, just...not like _that_."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't intend on hurting her." Armando says.

Victor shrugs, "Yeah, but I'm sure after tonight she's not going to want anything to do with me. Not that I'd blame her, but..."

"Don't worry about it, mi amor. Just be honest with her. That's all you can do. Give her time, and I'm sure the two of you can become friends." Isabel reassures him.

Victor smiles, "Muchas gracias, mami. And thank you, both of you, not only for accepting me but...for how you treated Benji today. It means way more to both of us than you know."

"You don't need to thank us. We can see how important Benji is to you, and that means he's important to us." Isabel says matter-of-factly.

Victor pulls his parents into one more awkward family hug, overwhelmed with a variety of emotions over the current situation and the shocking turn of events.

He'd never thought, in all of the years of hiding his sexuality, that he'd ever be able to divulge the truth to his family or anyone. He also never believed that they would accept him. And now here he was, being told by his parents that they accept him, and love him no matter what.

_ And Victor can honestly say that, apart from every moment he's shared with Benji, this is one of the most special in his life. _

Isabel and Armando pull away from the hug, warm smiles on their faces, "Okay, you should probably go ahead and reach out to Mia."

Victor nods, standing up from the couch and stretching out his limbs, "Yeah, you're right. I'll keep you guys updated."

He walks towards the hallway, freezing when his dad speaks up again, "Oh, and Victor?"

Victor turns around, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

"This thing between you and Benji...is it serious?" He asks.

Victor smiles, looking down at the ground shyly, "Yeah, yeah it is. I...I _really_ like him, papi." he admits.

Armando smiles, "Well, we just want you to know that we approve. If this turns into anything."

Isabel nods, "Es un chico muy agradable y muy _guapo_."

Victor blushes, "Yeah, I know. He's... _really great_." 

He lets out a content sigh, nodding to himself before pushing off the wall, "Okay, I'm going to go text Mia."

His parents both give him a smile and a nod, him turning around and making his way down the hallway towards his room. He walks inside and shuts the door, collapsing down onto his bed. 

He immediately pulls his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it, smiling when he sees a number of texts from Benji.

B: _Hope everything is going well over there!_

B: _I don't know if its too much to say that I already miss you and wish you were here._

B: _But I do really wish you were here. I always do._

Victor smiles, scrolling down farther.

B: _My eyes are barely open right now, I'm exhausted. I'm going to take a long cat-nap, fill me in later. *heart emoji*_

Victor laughs fondly, typing out a response.

V: _It's not too much at all, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same exact way. Sleep well, B. You deserve it. *heart*_

Victor switches over to his text conversation with Mia, which hasn't been opened or used in several days...not since their homemade sushi-night and failed coming-clean attempt.

He takes a deep breath, composing a text message.

V: _Mia, hey. Sorry I've been so IA lately...a lot has been going on. I was wondering if you were able to hangout tonight? I needed to talk to you about something._

A few seconds later, his phone buzzes with a response.

M: _Yeah, I'm free later tonight if you wanted to talk then. My dad and Veronica actually aren't going to be here tonight, so no interruptions. How's 7?_

Victor lets out a breath of relief, typing a response.

V: _7 Sounds good to me. See you tonight._

He tosses his phone aside, rolling onto his back and folding his hands...resting them on his stomach as he looks up at the ceiling.

He'd gotten one conversation out of the way, and now there was only one more left to have. Victor knew that this conversation would be far more difficult than the one with his parents, and he tried his best not to think of just how hurt Mia would be.

Victor had to be honest with her...he owed her that after he'd unintentionally led her on this entire time. And hopefully, she'd find it in her heart to one day forgive him.

_ It was all going to be okay. _

~

Victor walks out of Mia's house, turning back to face her. He frowns when he sees the deep frown set on her pursed lips...the tears welled up in her eyes and the way that she was purposely avoiding his gaze.

"Do you think you could ever forgive me?" Victor asks quietly.

Mia sighs, "Victor, I think that I can eventually. I just...need some time."

Victor nods, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking at the ground, "I understand. Take all of the time that you need, Mia. I still am going to be here whenever, or _if_ you're ever ready."

Mia nods, clinging onto the door tighter.

Victor turns around to walk down the pathway, pausing and turning to look back at Mia, "I'm sorry again, Mia. For _everything_..." 

She finally looks up to meet Victor's eyes, and his heart shatters when he sees the look of hurt, and pain, and betrayal lingering behind her unshed tears. 

"Yeah, me too...Victor." She says weakly, walking back inside and closing the door quietly behind her.

Victor stands frozen for a few seconds, allowing the situation to settle in. He nods to himself, turning around and walking back to his car.

He climbs inside, leaning back against the seat and taking a deep breath. 

That conversation was way harder than Victor thought it was going to be. He'd spent hours going over what he was going to say, even though there weren't any words good enough to express how sorry Victor was for hurting Mia.

She'd taken it about as well as to be expected. Of course, Victor would say that her reaction was actually way better than he had originally anticipated.

Mia was angry, and hurt, and heartbroken...but she never once raised her voice, yelled at or insulted him in the way that he probably---no definitely--- deserved.

She just...took the situation for what it was and accepted it. It shouldn't have surprised Victor, though.

Mia was a strong person. She'd been through so much recently and had gotten through it. She would get through this too, and besides...she didn't have to go through it alone. She had a strong support system behind her, one that maybe one day would include Victor again.

Victor just hoped that he hadn't screwed up enough to lose Mia forever. She had become too important to him. He just hoped to one day earn just an ounce of her trust back.

He lets out a breath, putting his keys in the ignition and starting his car, reaching over to buckle his seatbelt. He pulls out onto the main road, humming along to the radio as he tries to clear his head from the day's events.

~

By the time Victor gets home, he's mentally and physically exhausted from everything that had transpired over the course of the last twenty-four hours---Benji's random appearance to his apartment the previous night with injuries that would permanently haunt Victor's mind, the confrontation with his abusive-ex, the confrontation with Benji's father, his successful coming out to his parents and his difficult conversation with Mia---

A lot had happened, and Victor could feel himself coming down from the high back into reality, the exhaustion settling deep into his bones.

He barely drags himself up the stairs towards his apartment, nearly collapsing when he finally unlocks the door and walks inside.

Victor is relieved to see that his parents are not sitting in the living room waiting up for him. While he would've appreciated their continued support and concern, he has had enough emotionally-exhausting conversations for the day.

He makes his way towards his bedroom, walking inside and closing the door behind him.

Victor walks towards his bed, collapsing right down onto it. He immediately pulls out his phone from his pocket, scrolling through his contacts until he reaches the one he's looking for.

Victor may be drained both mentally-and-physically from the day, but he's never too tired to talk to Benji.

In all honesty, talking to Benji is the one thing that could lift his spirits right now...make the emotions and the exhaustion of the day become more bearable.

Victor shifts his gaze up to look at the time on his phone.

_12AM_.

He debates facetiming Benji this late at night. He's most likely asleep, and the last thing that Victor wants to do is wake him up when he needs the rest. 

On the other hand, Victor selfishly hopes that he's either still awake or that he'd wake up for Victor's facetime call. 

After further deliberation, Victor hits Benji's contact, holding the phone a good distance away from him as the facetime call rings. 

Victor lets out a breath of relief when the facetime call starts to connect. He smiles when Benji's face appears on the screen.

"Hey..." Benji says quietly.

"Benji, hey! I'm sorry for calling so late, I hope I didn't wake you up." Victor says apologetically.

Benji shakes his head, "You didn't, don't worry."

Victor lets out a breath of relief, nodding, "Oh, okay good. I wanted to call you because I've had the _craziest_ night. You won't believe-" his voice fades off, worry settling in his stomach.

Victor didn't notice at first, but something was off about Benji. He wasn't looking directly into the phone camera, he wasn't in the same happy mood that Victor had left him in earlier, and...he _definitely_ wasn't home.

"Benji? Are you okay?" Victor asks, voice laced with concern.

Benji sighs, turning to look into the camera, "No, uh...not really, actually." he whispers weakly, running a hand through his hair.

Victor frowns when he sees the deep frown on Benji's face, his bloodshot eyes and dried tear tracks running along his cheeks.

" _Hey_...have you been crying?" Victor asks worriedly, bringing the phone closer to him.

Benji averts his gaze again, "It's nothing. I'm...I'm _fine_..."

"Benji, remember what I said earlier? I'm here for you, no matter what. Whatever it is, you can talk to me." Victor says.

Benji is silent for a moment, "I know, I'm sorry. I just...I know that you've been dealing with a lot today and I just didn't want to burden you any more than I already have."

Victor shakes his head, "Benji, you could _never_ be a burden to me. I don't care what I'm going through, if you need me...I'm _here_." 

Benji sighs, swiping his arm across his eyes before turning to look at Victor.

"Things got pretty tense between me and my parents, well...my dad, after you left earlier. Let's just say my dad doesn't handle it well when people call him out." Benji explains.

Victor's face falls, "Benji, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to-"

He shakes his head, "No, Victor. Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. But after that, I uh..." his voice fades off.

"What is it?" 

"I, uh...I locked myself in my room like I usually do to try and get away from him, and I tried to get some sleep. But..." he pauses, shaking his head, "I had a nightmare. I didn't feel safe at home...so I left." Benji admits, voice quiet.

Victor furrows his eyebrows, "You _left_? Benji, it's late...where are you right now? I'm coming to you."

He doesn't wait for Benji's answer as he jumps off of his bed, tossing his phone aside as he goes in search of his shoes and wallet. 

He's right in the middle of pulling on his shoe when Benji finally speaks up again, "You won't have to go very far..."

Victor freezes, stumbling as he tosses his shoe aside and walks over to pick up his phone, "What?" he asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

Benji laughs weakly, "I, uh...I'm kind of outside your apartment complex?"

Victor's eyes widen, him immediately jogging over towards his bedroom window and peering outside. 

His face softens when he sees Benji standing in the grass below his window, him waving shyly at Victor. 

Victor looks down at his phone, "I'll be right out."

He tosses his phone aside, pulling on his shoes and slipping one of his oversized hoodies over his head. He makes his way over to his bedroom door, carefully opening it and peering out into the hallway.

Once he decides that the coast is clear, he quietly makes his way towards the front door, grabbing his keys and slipping outside.

Victor takes the steps down two at a time, desperate to get to Benji and make sure that he's okay. He pushes the front door open, runs down the front steps to the apartment complex and makes his way towards Benji.

He finally gets over to the area where Benji is standing, jogging over to him.

"Benji?" Victor says softly, stopping a few feet away from him.

Benji spins around at the sound of Victor's voice, an embarrassed-yet-relieved look crossing his face.

" _Victor_..." he breathes out, walking over to him and immediately collapsing into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around Victor's waist.

Benji lets out a quiet sob, clinging onto the back of Victor's hoodie. Victor frowns, tightening his hold on Benji...one hand going up to cradle his head.

"Hey... _shhhh_ , it's okay. I've got you, B. You're okay." Victor whispers, running a hand up and down his back in a soothing motion.

Victor continues to silently hold Benji until his sobs subside into small hiccups. Victor pulls away from the embrace just enough to look at Benji, reaching out to softly swipe away the tears from under Benji's eye with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm sorry for showing up like this again, I just...didn't know where else to go. The only place I feel safe is here with you." Benji admits, looking down at the ground and folding his arms around himself.

Victor frowns, putting a hand underneath Benji's chin and lifting it to meet his eyes, " _Don't_ apologize. I don't care what time it is, or what is going on. If you need me...you can come to me."

Benji lets out a shaky breath, "Have I told you that I'm _completely_ insane about you, Victor Salazar?"

Victor smirks, "Once or twice, but I don't mind hearing it...since I'm crazy about you, too."

Benji smiles weakly, shivering as he rubs his bare arms. Victor frowns, just now noticing that Benji is standing outside in the freezing cold without a jacket.

" _Please_ tell me you didn't walk all the way here in the cold like that..." Victor says.

Benji laughs sadly, "I, uh...wasn't really thinking when I stormed out of the house."

Victor shakes his head, reaching for the hem of his hoodie and pulling it over his head, offering it out to Benji. 

Benji shakes his Victor, "Victor, you don't have to-"

"Just take it...it will look _way_ better on you. And besides, we can't have you getting sick before Spring Fling, can we?" Victor says, smiling.

Benji blushes, reaching out to grab Victor's hoodie and slide it over his head. Victor grins when he sees just how big his oversized hoodie is on Benji...him nearly drowning in it.

_ It is the most adorable thing that Victor has ever seen. _

"My hoodie is way too big on you, but it's adorable." Victor beams, smiling growing when he sees the blush on Benji's cheeks deepen.

Victor clears his throat, "So, why don't we go ahead and get inside." he suggests, starting to walk towards the building entrance.

When he notices Benji isn't following him, he turns around to look at him, raising an eyebrow, "Are you coming?"

"What?" Benji asks quietly, eyes wide. 

Victor laughs, "Well you aren't just going to stay out here all night in the cold, are you? C'mon, we can warm up in my room."

Benji averts his gaze to the ground, shoving his hands into the pockets of Victor's hoodie, "Victor, I stayed here one night already, I couldn't ask you to let me again. And besides, I don't want to get you in trouble with your parents." 

Victor shakes his head, walking over to stand in front of Benji, "You should already know that I loved having you stay here. And you don't have to worry about my parents, trust me."

He offers his hand to Benji, watching as Benji's face becomes contemplative. After a few seconds of hesitation, he reaches out to take Victor's hand...interlocking their fingers together.

Victor smiles, leading them back towards the building and back inside...walking up the stairs and in the direction of his apartment.

He lets go of Benji's hand to search for his keys, pulling them out and quietly unlocking the door, pushing it open.

He gestures for Benji to follow him inside, carefully closing the front door behind them. They both quietly pad down the hallway and slip into Victor's bedroom, closing the door and locking it.

"You know, this is the first time I'm sneaking a cute guy into my room...I feel like a total badass." Victor says with a goofy grin.

Benji rolls his eyes fondly, laughing. His face falls back into the frown from earlier. Victor quickly sobers up, walking over to sit down on his bed and pats the space beside him.

He slowly walks over towards Victor, sitting down beside him and lowering his head.

Victor tentatively slides closer to Benji until they're touching, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Benji sighs, dropping his hands into his lap and fidgeting them, "I had a nightmare about... _Derek_. And it just felt so... _real_." he says quietly.

Victor stays quiet, allowing Benji to talk, "And then I realized that...it _was_ real. It actually happened, and every time I close my eyes...I see him there, hovering over me with his hands balled into fists. I can still feel him hitting me, feel the ghost of the pain all over my body."

"I...I _can't_ get it out of my head, Victor. I'm...I'm _so_ afraid that he's going to do it again." He admits, voice shaking as he clenches his fists.

Victor reaches over to rest a hand over Benji's shaking ones, squeezing them.

"I told you, I would never let that happen." 

Benji nods, "I know, _I know_...but it's not just me I'm afraid for. It's _you_."

Victor furrows his eyebrows, "What?"

Benji lets out a sigh, "My nightmare tonight wasn't about Derek hurting _me_. It was about him hurting you. And, _god_...Victor, I've never been more afraid in my entire life. I...I can't lose you, _I can't-_ "

"Benji..." Victor breathes out, reaching out to rest a hand against Benji's cheek...stroking it with his thumb.

Benji closes his eyes, leaning into the touch, "You _aren't_ going to lose me. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"But how do you _know_ that? We don't know what he's capable of." He whispers.

Victor nods, "You're right...we _don't_. And maybe he will try to hurt me, or maybe he won't. The only thing I know is that I won't let him hurt you, and that there's nothing he could do to take me away from you."

Benji reaches up to rest his hand on top of Victor's, "It just felt _so_ real. I woke up convinced he'd done something to hurt you, and I just needed to know that you were okay."

Victor grabs Benji's hand, bringing it up to rest against his chest...his own hand resting over top of his. Benji's eyes immediately open, glancing down at his hand on Victor's chest before looking up at Victor.

"I'm here, Benji. I'm here. I'm okay, and you're okay. We're okay." Victor says reassuringly.

Benji lets out a sob, immediately leaping into Victor's arms. Victor wraps his arms around Benji, pulling him into his lap as he tightens the embrace. 

"Shhh, it's okay, B. I'm here." Victor whispers.

Benji pulls back to look at Victor, laughing wetly as he rubs at his eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm such a mess." he says, voice rough from crying.

Victor smiles, "A beautiful mess..." he whispers, wiping a tear from below Benji's eye. Benji blushes, averting his gaze to the ground.

"But Benji, _please_...tell me what I can do to make you feel better. I'll do anything."

Benji sniffles, "Just...hold me again, _please_? I just, I need to feel safe again...and I feel safe when I'm in your arms."

Victor smiles, "I can do that."

He gently pushes Benji off of his lap and slides off of the bed. Victor pulls off his shirt, tossing it aside and walking over to shut the light. He walks back over towards the bed, sliding underneath the comforter and opening his arms.

"C'mere." Victor says softly, gesturing with his hand.

Benji crawls up the bed and into Victor's waiting arms, turning around so his back is against Victor's chest. Victor wraps his arms around Benji's middle, his hands resting against his chest. 

"How is this?" Victor whispers, resting his chin on Benji's shoulder.

Benji sighs, " _Perfect_."

A comfortable silence falls between them, Benji resting his arms on Victor's and pulling them tighter around himself. Victor snuggles closer to Benji, stroking a thumb over his hand.

"So...how did things go with your parents?" Benji asks conversationally.

Victor smiles, "Well, as it turns out...I didn't have much to reveal to them. They kind of figured it out on their own."

"What? But... _how_?" Benji asks.

"Apparently, I'm not so _subtle_ about my feelings for you. They seemed to have caught on to them earlier, and put the pieces together." Victor explains.

Benji laughs, "Huh..." he pauses, "And, how did they react?"

"Surprisingly better than I expected them to," he pauses, "And as it turns out, they actually really like you."

Benji turns around slightly, "They do?"

Victor smiles, "Yeah. They told me that they approve. They said a lot of other stuff, too...but I'd say that was the best part."

"Well, that's a _relief_. And...what about, Mia?" he asks, voice quiet.

Victor shrugs, letting out a sigh, "That went about as well as to be expected. I mean, she reacted way better than I thought she would, but I wouldn't have blamed her either way. I mean...I hurt her."

"You didn't _mean_ to, Victor." Benji argues.

"I know I didn't, but...I still did. I've hurt a lot of people that I cared about recently. I just...wish I could take it all back, y'know? Do things differently." He whispers.

Benji turns around in Victor's arms, "I get it, trust me. But Victor...you were going through a really difficult time. Trying to come to terms with who you are and accept it isn't easy, and its normal to make mistakes when you're going through that. Take me as a prime example."

Victor nods, chewing on his lower lip, "But look at how far you've come. You accepted that part of yourself, you came out...and you're righting your wrongs. You're doing good, Victor."

He smiles, "Thanks, Benji. I just hope that I've proved to you how sorry I am for what happened before."

Benji shakes his head, "Victor, you don't have to apologize for that anymore. I forgave you a long time ago. And you being here for me...proves how much you care."

He slides forward, reaching up to press a brief kiss against Victor's lips. Victor smiles, pulling him back against his chest.

"Enough about me...how are _you_ feeling?" He asks, running his hand up and down Benji's arm.

"I'm feeling better now that I'm here with you..." Benji admits, trying to hold back a yawn, "Also...I'm _exhausted_."

Victor chuckles, pulling Benji closer to his chest, "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Benji hums, snuggling closer to Victor and throwing his arm around his waist.

Victor runs a hand through Benji's hair, stroking it softly. He looks down at Benji, smiling when he sees his eyes closed...his chest rising and falling steadily.

_ Victor is still always in awe about how beautiful Benji is...inside and out. He takes his breath away every time he looks at him. _

He starts humming a quiet melody, quietly singing under his breath.

_ Oh I will carry you over _

_ Fire and water for your love... _

_ And I will hold you closer _

_ Hope your heart is strong enough... _

_ When the night is coming down on you _

_ We will find a way through the dark... _

Victor freezes when Benji stirs in his arms, his eyes opening to look up at Victor. Victor smiles apologetically, "I'm sorry...did I wake you up?"

Benji shakes his head, "No, I wasn't really sleeping. I didn't know you sing."

Victor laughs, "I don't, well... _not really_. I kind of learned by default since my mom is a music teacher."

"Can you keep singing? I like your voice and...I think it might help me fall asleep..." Benji admits shyly.

Victor blinks a few times, eyes wide in surprise, "Oh, uh...sure. Of course."

Benji settles his head back down onto Victor's chest, tightening the arm around his waist.

_ You tell me that you're sad and lost your way _

_ You tell me that your tears are here to stay... _

_ But I know you're only hiding _

_ And I just wanna see you _

_ You tell me that you're hurt and you're in pain _

_ And I can see your head is held in shame, _

_ But I just wanna see you smile again _

_ See you smile again... _

Victor glances down at Benji, smiling when he sees the peaceful, content look on his face. He hadn't seen that look on Benji's face since long before the events of the Willacoochie trip, and he never wanted to see it disappear again.

He smiles when he sees that Benji is asleep, reaching down to press a kiss against his forehead...before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

~


	5. All In With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor could honestly say that there was no better feeling in the world than the feeling he felt when he woke up beside Benji. 
> 
> Benji's presence had always been a constant, unwavering anchor in Victor's life...bringing him back down to earth when he felt like he was losing himself in the midst of all the hiding, and the lies, and the craziness that was his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! We have one chapter left until this fic closes for good!! I want to say thank you to everyone who's motivated me to get back into this, and supported me and my writing.
> 
> Biggest shoutout in the world to the venji besties gc on twitter, who I wouldn't be able to write without. This is dedicated to all of you :)
> 
> Enjoy!

When Victor wakes up the next morning, he is immediately aware of the weight on his chest, the warmth of a familiar body pressed against his own...all of the memories from the previous night flooding back into his mind.

Just twenty-four hours prior, he'd confronted Benji's abusive ex-boyfriend, met Benji's parents and had an _interesting_ confrontation with his father, successfully came out to his parents, and finally came clean to Mia after months of unintentionally leading her on.

And then...he'd spent another night with Benji, the boy who had stolen his heart---in all his tight t-shirt, _stupid smile_ glory---falling asleep with him safely wrapped in Victor's arms.

_Victor could honestly say that there was no better feeling in the world than the feeling he felt when he woke up beside Benji._

Benji's presence had always been a constant, unwavering anchor in Victor's life...bringing him back down to earth when he felt like he was losing himself in the midst of all the hiding, and the lies, and the _craziness_ that was his life.

When Victor thought that he'd lost that, lost _him_...he wasn't sure how he was going to cope. He was certain that once Benji had walked out of Brasstown, out of his life, that he wouldn't come back.

And now here he was, laying in bed beside the boy he'd fallen head-over-heels for just a few short months ago...and Victor had never been more relieved, or happy, in his life.

He blinks the sleep from his eyes, slowly opening them and looking down to see Benji curled up against him, his head resting on Victor's chest and arm slung lazily over his waist, still fast asleep.

Victor smiles as he takes in the sleeping boy in his arms---his disheveled hair, his flushed cheeks and parted lips...the peaceful look on his face and the way his chest rises and falls steadily---an overwhelming wave of emotions crashing over him.

_ Happiness. Adoration. Love... _

He carefully reaches over to swipe a loose strand of hair out of Benji's face, his knuckle moving to softly stroke his cheek.

Benji stirs in Victor's arms, causing him to freeze. He hums, slowly blinking his eyes open and looking around the room before his eyes settle onto Victor's. 

Victor smiles softly at the adorable just-woke-up, dazed and confused look on his face, "Good Morning, _beautiful_." he greets him softly.

Benji smiles lazily, chuckling, "Morning...and ' _beautiful_ '?"

Victor nods, "Yeah, _beautiful_. You literally look like a dream right now. It's _unfair_ how good you look when you first wake up."

Benji blushes, shaking his head, "You're really going to put me in my feelings at..." he glances over at Victor's alarm clock, "6 AM, huh?"

Victor laughs, "If I have to be in my feelings this early, then so do you..." he pauses, shifting slightly so that he's half-sitting up against the headboard of his bed, Benji still tucked against him, "so, how are you feeling?"

Benji hums in consideration, falling silent for a moment as he traces patterns on the bare skin of Victor's stomach with his hand. 

"Well...I'm here with you, so I would say a lot better than yesterday." Benji admits, shifting closer to Victor.

He smiles, shifting his gaze up to look into Victor's eyes, "Now...didn't you have something you wanted to ask me if everything 'went well' yesterday?" 

"Be my boyfriend?" Victor blurts out before he can stop himself.

Benji's eyes widen, him gasping at Victor's words. Victor watches as an unreadable expression crosses Benji's face, his eyes becoming distant.

That was absolutely _not_ what Victor had planned on saying. He was going to officially ask Benji to the Spring Fling, but then he'd looked at Benji---still tucked into his side, wearing Victor's oversized hoodie as the arrays of colors from the sunrise shining in from the window outlined him and illuminated his face...making him look unreal, almost angelic---and suddenly he was blurting out the first thing that came into his brain.

Benji had just broken up with his abusive ex-boyfriend the previous day after a year. The trauma of the situation with Derek and the emotional aftermath was still fresh, and Victor was making it worse by reverting to his impulsive tendencies.

_ He really messed up. _

Victor's face falls, "Benji, I-I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry, I shouldn't have said that. That was _not_ what I was going to say. I was going to ask you to Spring Fling but...I don't know what came over me. I mean you just faced a traumatic experience and broke up with your abusive ex-boyfriend of a year and that was way too fast. I-" he rambles, cut off when Benji leans forward and throws a leg over Victor...straddling his lap.

Victor's eyes widen at the sudden action, his face flushing a deep shade of red at Benji being in his lap. Before he can try and rack his brain for a coherent response to the current situation, Benji's hands are cradling Victor's face...his lips crashing down onto his.

He gasps, immediately looping his arms around Benji's waist and pulling him closer as he deepens the kiss. 

After a few seconds Benji pulls away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Victor's. He pulls back to look into Victor's eyes, smiling when he sees his wide eyes and the flush of his cheeks.

Benji reaches out to brush a loose strand of hair out of Victor's face, his hand resting against his cheek...thumb stroking the skin there softly, " _Yes_."

Victor furrows his eyebrows, "W-what?" he asks breathlessly.

" _Yes_ , to both of your questions." Benji repeats, smile widening.

Victor's eyes widen with realization, "R-Really?" he asks quietly, voice laced with disbelief.

Benji nods, "Yeah. There's nothing I would like more than to be your boyfriend. If you'll be mine too, of course."

"I've been waiting _so long_ to hear those words." Victor breathes out, reaching up to capture Benji's lips in a kiss again.

Victor rests his hands on Benji's lower back, supporting his weight as he flips them over, settling Benji onto the bed and hovering over him...their lips still moving together.

Benji smiles against his lips, wrapping his arms around Victor's back and pulling him impossibly closer...Victor settling in between his legs.

Victor pulls away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Benji's, "Woah..." he breathes out.

"I should be saying that to you...that was _smooth_..." Benji laughs breathlessly, "are you _sure_ you haven't had a boyfriend before?" 

Victor pulls back to look into Benji's eyes, shaking his head, "I haven't. I guess it just... comes naturally with you."

Benji smiles, shaking his head, "You are really good with words, did you know that?"

Victor raises his eyebrows, " _Me_? Good with words? I've always been convinced I'm the _least_ eloquent person in existence."

"Well trust me when I say that you are great with words. I'm not used to having a boyfriend that always knows the perfect thing to say." Benji admits.

Victor smiles, laughing softly, " _Boyfriend_. I really like the sound of that." 

"Yeah...I do too." Benji breathes out, eyes glancing down at Victor's lips before moving back up to his eyes.

Victor reaches out to run a hand through Benji's hair, resting his hand against his cheek and leaning in to connect their lips together again. Benji smiles into the kiss, bringing a hand up to tangle in Victor's hair as he deepens the kiss.

A knock on Victor's bedroom door causes them to spring apart, both falling back against the bed, "Victor? Are you awake?"

Victor's eyes widen, him immediately looking over at Benji with a panicked look. Benji looks equally as panicked, eyes darting between the--- _thankfully_ \---locked bedroom door and Victor.

Victor leans up on his arms, clearing his throat, "Uh, yeah...I'm awake!" he calls out, voice raising several octaves.

The doorknob twists, "Why is your door locked, amor? You _never_ lock it."

"Oh, uh...no reason. Just...switching it up a bit!" He calls out, letting out a groan and covering his face with his hands.

"Oh, okay. Breakfast is almost ready." She announces before her footsteps disappear down the hallway. 

Victor collapses back against the bed, turning to look at Benji...who's trying his hardest to suppress a laugh. Victor glares at him, "Is something funny to you?"

Benji tries his best to school his features, failing horribly, " _No_! No, it's just...you should've seen your face. You looked completely horrified." he says, laughing.

"Hey! I happened to be _very_ calm just now." he says defensively, earning another loud laugh from Benji.

Victor pouts, crossing his arms over his chest, "Don't make fun of me, okay? I'm new to this whole 'sneaking cute guys into your room and nearly getting caught with them' thing." 

Benji smiles softly, sliding closer to Victor and grabbing his hand, "I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, it was _really_ cute." 

Victor's facial expression immediately softens, him squeezing Benji's hand, "I _guess_ I can forgive you."

Benji smirks, "What if I can convince you?" he says, leaning forward to press a lingering kiss against Victor's lips. He pulls away, nearly laughing at the look on Victor's face, " _So_?"

Victor clears his throat, "I uh...I think I might need some more convincing." he says, biting his lower lip.

Victor sighs, glancing over at the door before turning back to look at Benji, "But I should probably get out there before my mom gets really suspicious." 

Benji nods, "Yeah, you probably should." he agrees, neither of them making any effort to move.

Victor sighs, breaking the moment between them and turning to climb out of the bed. He freezes, turning to look back at Benji, "Would you want to, maybe...join us for breakfast?"

Benji raises an eyebrow, "I mean, of _course_ I would. But you _do_ know that means your parents will know I stayed the night here, right?"

"Yeah, but I was thinking of going out there and doing some damage control, y'know, before walking out there with you. Explaining the situation might make it look less bad." Victor explains, and Benji nods.

"Sounds good. I'll stay here with the door locked and wait for my cue." Benji says flirtatiously, leaning back against the headboard and smiling at Victor.

Victor walks across the room to grab clean clothes to throw on, turning back towards Benji and pouting, "You know _exactly_ what you're doing, and its _not_ fair."

Benji shrugs, " _Maybe_. But I'm certainly having fun doing it." 

"I am _absolutely_ going to make you regret this. Just wait..." Victor says with a smirk, pulling his shirt over his head.

Benji eyes Victor up-and-down, wiggling his eyebrows, "I _can't_ wait."

Victor rolls his eyes fondly, shaking his head. He walks towards the door, turning to look back at Benji, "I'll be back soon."

Victor peeks out of his bedroom door, slipping out into the hallway and closing the door behind him, making his way into the kitchen where his parents were sat at the kitchen table.

They both turn to look at him, smiling, "Buenos Dias, Mi amor." Isabel says.

"Buenos Dias Mami...Papi. I need to talk to you guys about something." Victor says, deciding just to jump right into the conversation instead of deflecting.

Isabel and Armando share a brief look, before turning back to look at Victor, "Qué es?" Isabel asks, looking at Victor expectantly.

Victor wrings his hands together nervously, biting his lower lip as he contemplates his words, "So, you know how I went to talk to Mia yesterday night?"

They both nod, gesturing for him to continue, "Well, when I got home I went to call Benji, y'know, to fill him in on everything and check in on him. But when I called him, he was really upset. Things had gotten pretty tense at home and he couldn't be there anymore, so...he came here."

Armando raises an eyebrow, "Okay... _so_?" he asks, gesturing for him to continue.

"Well, he was afraid of going back home, so..." Victor pauses, gulping, "I kind of let him spend the night here, with me...in my room." he finally confesses, avoiding their eyes.

Armando and Isabel share another look, "So, Benji stayed the night in your room?"

Victor nods, "Yeah. But, before you assume anything... _nothing_ happened. We just slept, I promise. I know I should've asked you guys first but...I was worried about him, y'know?"

Isabel nods, "It's okay, mi amor. We understand, and we trust you."

Victor lets out a breath of relief, running a hand through his hair.

"But..." she continues, causing Victor to freeze, "We are going to need to establish some ground rules if this is going to become a frequent occurrence."

Victor nods, "Okay, yeah...that's fine. But trust me, we're taking this slow. He just got out of a relationship, I'm new to all of this...you don't have to worry."

Isabel and Armando nod, "That's good to hear. It's best to take it slow." Armando says.

Isabel stands up from the table, walking back into the kitchen to resume cooking breakfast, "Why are you still standing there, go grab Benji so he can join us for breakfast."

Victor nods, smiling, " _Right_ , okay...I was just waiting to make sure you were okay with it."

"Of course we are. We want to get to know Benji better. Now go ahead and grab him." Isabel says, shooing him away.

Victor immediately turns and walks back to the hallway and in the direction of his room. He knocks on the door, walking inside once Benji unlocks the door, closing it behind him.

"So...how did it go?" Benji asks, sitting down on the edge of Victor's bed. 

Victor shrugs, "Actually, they took it surprisingly well that their teenage son spent the night with another boy in his room. Although, they definitely assumed the _worst_ at first."

"The _worst_?" Benji questions, looking briefly confused before realization dawns on his face, "Oh."

Victor laughs, his face flushing a deep red, "Yeah. Uh, but don't worry, I told them that we were going to take things slow."

"Is that what you want? Y'know, to take things slow?" Benji asks, "You can be honest."

Victor shrugs, "I mean, I don't know. I've liked you for _months_ now, and I spent the longest time thinking I would never have this, any of this...with you. I obviously don't have much experience at this, but...I'm ready to go at whatever pace is best for you. I know you've gone through a lot with your ex, and so I just want you to know that I respect your boundaries, and want you to feel comfortable."

He averts his gaze to the ground, laughing shyly, "Sorry, I just rambled _a lot_ more than I wanted to. What I'm saying is...you set the pace here. If you want to take it slow, then we can."

Benji walks over to stand in front of Victor, reaching out to cup Victor's cheek with his hand. Victor looks up to meet Benji's eyes, his eyes widening.

"I don't think its possible to take it slow with you, Victor. I don't want to, and I don't think I can." Benji confesses, stroking Victor's cheek with his thumb.

Victor's heart starts racing rapidly in his chest, an overwhelming wave of emotion crashing over him. His heart feels like it is about to burst out of his chest, and he feels the words caught in the back of his throat...words that he knows once he throws them into the universe, he can't take them back.

Instead of saying anything, Victor instead closes the distance between him and Benji, crashing their lips together. Benji's arms wind around Victor's neck...Victor's hands supporting his lower back and pulling him closer.

Victor pulls away, resting his forehead against Benji's, "I'm so relieved to hear you say that, because there's no way I can take it slow with you either."

Benji laughs breathlessly, pulling away to look into Victor's eyes, "We're _such_ a mess, aren't we? I mean we probably _should_ be taking it slow."

Victor shakes his head, "This thing between us has been going on for awhile...we've already taken it slow. I want to be all in with you, Benji."

He smiles, "I want that, too."

"Victor, Pilar, Adrian...breakfast!" Isabel's voice echoes from the kitchen, breaking Benji and Victor's moment.

Victor laughs, "We should probably get out there, but...did you want to borrow some clothes?"

Benji smiles, following Victor over to his closet, "Already on clothes sharing status...we really are taking this to the next level, huh?"

He rolls his eyes fondly, "You're an absolute _dork_ , you know that?" Victor says, laughing.

Benji shrugs, "Maybe, but you love it. And you _love_ me wearing your clothes." he teases, smirking.

Benji isn't wrong...He absolutely does love it. Victor's heart is nearly melting just seeing Benji in his oversized hoodie. The prospect of seeing him wearing an entire outfit of his makes him feel like he's going to burst from the love he feels.

Of course, Victor can't tell Benji yet that he loves everything about him, loves _him_...atleast not this soon in fear of scaring him away.

Victor pauses midway through searching through his closet, turning to look at Benji, "I _can't_ deny that." he chooses to say instead.

He turns back around to continue searching through his closet. He smiles when he feels Benji's arms loop around his waist, his chin settling on Victor's shoulder.

~

A short time later, after much deliberation over the perfect outfit to lend Benji---which was delayed by one too many kisses, all of which nearly turned into yet another makeout session---the pair finally make their way out into the kitchen.

Isabel is still standing over the stove finishing breakfast, Armando is sitting at the table reading the newspaper, Pilar is beside him texting on her phone, and Adrian is sitting beside her playing with his new Elsa toy that Victor had bought him after their grandparents had left back to Texas.

Everyone's eyes land on them when they enter the kitchen, Isabel and Armando shooting the pair a warm smile and Pilar looking between the two suspiciously, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Nice of the two of you to _finally_ join us. It's nice to see you again, Benji." Isabel greets him.

Benji smiles, "You too, Mrs. Salazar. Thanks for being so cool about me staying over again. I really appreciate it."

She waves her hand dismissively, "Oh you don't need to thank us, we told you that you're welcome anytime. And remember, you can call me Isabel."

Benji laughs, " _Right_ , sorry... _Isabel_."

Victor smiles at his mother, turning to look at the table. Armando sends Benji a small wave, gesturing for the two to come and sit down. Victor takes the seat across from Pilar, who's shooting him a very pointed confused look, and Benji sits beside him across from Adrian.

Victor clears his throat, "Oh, uh...Benji, this is my sister Pilar, and my little brother Adrian. Pilar and Adrian, Benji."

Pilar nods, a tight-lipped, but friendly smile on her face, "I _know_ who Benji is, Victor. One of the few people at Creekwood High who isn't a stuck-up, snobby, rich douchebag. Also, has killer art and music skills."

Benji laughs, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah I'm _definitely_ not Creekwood rich, but either way I've never really seen the value in having so much money only to use it as an excuse to be a douche. Also, thanks for the compliment."

Pilar laughs, "Yeah, see...knew I got the right vibe from you."

Benji turns to look at Adrian, who's still completely entranced by his Elsa doll.

"Hey, I'm Benji, Adrian...right?" He asks, grinning at him. Adrian looks across the table at Benji, smiling shyly and nodding his head.

" _Very_ cool doll you've got there..." he says, pointing at it, "Do you like Frozen?"

Adrian nods, "Yeah, I _love_ it! I make Victor watch the movies, and do the sing-alongs with me _all_ the time." 

Benji smiles fondly, "I _love_ the movies, too. And that's good to know, because now I can force Victor to watch them with _me_ , too."

Adrian giggles, beaming at Benji, "I have the Elsa wand, too!" he exclaims proudly.

"Really? That's _awesome_...I've always wanted one myself. Really would make re-enacting the movies that much better."

Adrian nods, "Yeah! Maybe I can show you some time."

"Okay, but _only_ if you agree to watch the Frozen movies with Victor and I..." he pauses, leaning in to fake-whisper across the table, "I don't think he appreciates it as much as we Frozen fans do." 

Adrian erupts into giggles, grinning like a kid in a candy shop, "Okay, _deal_." he laughs out, reaching across the table to fist bump Benji.

Benji sends him an exaggerated wink, leaning back in his seat and turning to glance at Victor, who's looking at Benji with the softest, most fond look on his face. Benji blushes under the intensity of the gaze, shooting him a small smile.

A few seconds later, Isabel walks over and places breakfast onto the table, walking around the table to sit on the opposite end beside Benji.

"Okay...who would like to say grace this morning?" Isabel asks, eyes darting around the table.

Victor smiles, raising his hand, "I'll do it, Mami. I have, uh..." he pauses, turning to look at Benji, "a _lot_ to be thankful for today."

Isabel shoots him a warm smile, nodding her head. They all grab hands, Victor interlocking his fingers with Benji's and stroking his knuckles with his thumb.

"Thank you, lord, for this meal that we are very lucky to have, thank you for my mother who prepared it, and for both of my parents...who've been so supportive lately. Thank you for keeping my family healthy and safe, for helping Benji heal, and for allowing him to join us for breakfast today. _Amen_." 

Everyone else chimes in with their own 'Amens' before digging into the feast of food spread out across the center of the table. Benji glances over at Victor, giving him a soft smile before looking down at his plate.

"So...did the two of you sleep well?" Isabel asks conversationally, eyes focused on Victor and Benji.

Victor nods, "Yeah we did."

Benji hums in agreement, "Yeah...it was a _lot_ easier to sleep without my parents arguing in the next room. And Victor's bed is far more comfortable than mine."

Benji's eyes widen as he realizes what he just said, Victor nearly chokes on his breakfast...eyes bulging out of his head. Armando lets out an awkward cough, and Isabel gives them a suspicious look.

"So...you shared a bed, then?" She asks, clear implications behind her voice.

Victor sighs, "Yes, I _obviously_ wasn't going to make Benji sleep on the floor...but I told you that it was just sleep, Mami. That's _all_ it was."

"Okay. But just promise me that if and when you decide to... _y'know_ ," she pauses, gesturing with her hands, "you'll be _safe_ about it. If we need to have a talk then-"

Victor drops his head into his hands, letting out a horrified groan, "Mami! _Please_ stop." he pleads.

Benji laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as his entire face turns red. Pilar watches the exchange with a confused look, eyes darting around the table.

Armando clears his throat, " _So_ , Benji..." he says in between bites, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, actually. Physically, atleast...the mental part is still a work in progress." He says, shrugging.

Armando nods, "Well, I'm glad to hear you're starting to feel better. And as for that other stuff...don't worry, you'll get through it. You're a strong kid." 

Benji's eyes widen, "Oh, uh...thank you."

They all fall into a semi-comfortable silence, the only sounds being the scrape of forks against plates and the occasional clink of a glass against the table. After a few minutes, Pilar breaks the silence, "Okay, can someone tell me what the _hell_ is going on here?"

Everyone jumps at the sudden outburst, all looking up at Pilar.

"Pilar, what are you talking about?" Isabel asks, putting down her fork.

She rolls her eyes, "I'm _talking_ about the fact that there is _clearly_ something going on here, and that I, other than Adrian, am the _only_ one who doesn't have a clue about it."

Realization dawns on Victor's face, "Oh god. I _knew_ that I forgot something."

Everyone turns to shoot Victor confused looks. He clears his throat, looking over to meet Pilar's eyes.

"Pilar...there's something that I have to tell you. I already talked to Mami and Papi about it, but...things have been _really_ crazy, so I haven't had the chance to talk to you." Victor explains.

Pilar furrows her eyebrows, glancing over at her parents before looking back at Victor, "Okay, this sounds serious. What is it?"

Victor looks down at his lap, fidgeting his hands nervously as he tries to collect his thoughts. He bounces his leg up-and-down, anxiety settling deep in the pit of his stomach.

He'd already dealt with talking about this with the most important people, his parents, and by some miracle they actually accepted it and support him. 

He knows that the chances of Pilar not accepting him is slim to none, but that doesn't stop the nerves from hitting him at full-impact.

Logically, the worst thing that can happen is that Pilar is angry, no... _furious_ with him for cheating on Mia, and leading her on. He wouldn't blame her, since the actions of his mother still created unbearable tension between his family members. But she'd forgive him eventually.

_ What's important to him is that she accepts this part of him, and that nothing changes between them after he says the words that he can't take back. The rest can be figured out later. _

Victor feels Benji's hand settle onto his knee, squeezing it. He blinks himself back into reality, glancing over at Benji with an appreciative look before looking back at Pilar.

"Pilar...I have been confused for awhile about who I am. Well, not really as confused as in _denial_ , up until recently. I've been hiding this for awhile, and I just hope that this doesn't change anything between us." He begins, reaching over instinctively to grab Benji's hand under the table.

He takes a deep breath, "Pilar..." a beat, "I'm gay."

Victor watches as Pilar's face goes through a variety of unreadable emotions, finally settling back onto confusion.

"You're... _gay_? But, what about...Mia?" She asks slowly.

Victor sighs, "We broke up...obviously. I, uh...I told her the truth last night." 

Pilar furrows her eyebrows, "Last night? But you were with her for over a month. Did you know for that long?"

"I've know since before we moved from Texas, but like I said...I was in denial." He clarifies, squeezing Benji's hand in seeking of comfort.

She shakes her head, "So, you led Mia on for over a month? You used her as your _beard_?" she asks pointedly.

" _No_! It wasn't like that. I didn't lead her on, atleast...not intentionally. I tried to convince myself that I could get rid of this part of me, that things could work out with Mia and that I could be _normal_. Clearly, that didn't work out." He explains, voice shaking. 

Benji squeezes Victor's hand, and Victor shoots him another appreciative look.

"Are you...okay with this? I can't tell." Victor asks quietly, chewing on his lower lip in anticipation as he waits for Pilar's response.

She shoots him an apologetic look, face softening slightly, "I'm sorry, Vic. Of _course_ I accept you. You're my big brother, and I love you no matter what. I probably should've led with that."

Victor lets out a breath of relief, sagging back against his chair, "Thank God."

"I just feel bad for Mia, y'know? It must've really sucked finding out that her boyfriend was into guys." Pilar adds.

Victor laughs sadly, running his free hand through his hair, "Yeah, it sucked even more being the boyfriend who had to tell her."

Pilar frowns, "I'm _guessing_ she didn't take it well..."

"I mean, she took it better than I expected. I expected atleast a slew of curses or maybe even a slap in the face. She didn't do any of that, yell at me or slam the door in my face, so...I'd say she took it _pretty_ well." 

She laughs, "Yeah I'd agree. She's stronger than I would've been in her position...I would've _atleast_ slapped you."

" _Pilar_!" Isabel yells out, shooting her a glare.

Victor sighs, "Mami, it's fine. I would've done the same thing to myself. I hurt her...it's not like I wouldn't have deserved it."

"Okay so now that we've got that situation clarified, can I ask about what's going on here..." she asks, gesturing between Victor and Benji. 

Adrian, who had been silent throughout this entire conversation, is the one who speaks up, "Benji is Victor's boyfriend." he says matter-of-factly.

Armando and Isabel share a look, Benji laughs and Victor splutters. 

"He is?" Pilar asks, looking around the table for clarification.

Isabel sits forward in her chair, "Adrian, sweetie... _how_ did you know that?"

"Well..." he starts, putting his fork down and looking up at the group, "Victor said that he's gay. And gay means happy. Victor looks happy with Benji, and Benji looks happy with him...so they _must_ be boyfriends then." 

Victor's jaw drops, eyes wide as he is stunned into silence. Isabel and Armando are equally as stunned, sharing another look. Benji hums, " _Really_ smart kid."

Pilar raises her eyebrows, "So, wait...you guys _are_ together?" 

Victor nods in confirmation, "Yeah...yeah we are. It's fairly new but...yeah."

"Is...is that okay, or..." Victor continues, voice unsure.

Pilar nods, "Of course. Even though I'm still mad at you for hurting Mia...I think you guys are _really_ cute together." she says, a small smile appearing on her face.

Victor smiles, sending her an appreciative look before grinning at Benji.

" _But_..." she continues, causing everyone to look over at her.

She picks up her knife, pointing it in Benji's direction, " _If_ you hurt my big brother, I'll have to hurt you. Okay...so _don't_." she threatens him, raising her eyebrows.

Benji's eyes widen, darting down at the knife before looking back up at Pilar, "Noted."

"He won't..." Adrian adds, "Benji really cares about Victor, I can tell by how he looks at him."

Victor furrows his eyebrows, looking at his brother, "And how _exactly_ is it that he looks at me, hermano?"

"Like you hang all of the stars in the sky." Adrian answers simply, picking up his fork to resume eating.

Victor glances over at Benji, who's looking down at his plate...a blush appearing on his cheeks. He smiles, squeezing Benji's hand.

"Okay, well that was an interesting conversation for sure. You all should probably get ready for school. We'll clean up here." Isabel says, standing up from her seat.

Victor shoots her a confused look, "Mami, are you sure...Benji and I could-"

She shakes her head, shooing them away, "Your father and I have it. You two go ahead and get ready." she sends him a knowing look, turning to walk into the kitchen area.

Victor stands up from his seat, pulling Benji up with him. He walks towards the hallway, freezing when he realizes Benji isn't following behind him.

He turns around, practically melting at the sight in front of him. Adrian has his arms wrapped around Benji's waist, hugging him tightly. Benji is frozen with his arms in the air, looking a mix between fond-and-confused.

He finally reaches down to pat Adrian's back with his hand tentatively, smiling, "Hey, what's this for? You just met me."

Adrian looks up at Benji with a goofy grin, eyes wide, "Yeah but, you make my big brother happy. So this is a thank you. I like seeing him happy...he's been really sad lately, and that made me sad."

Benji's face softens, him reaching down to hug Adrian back, " _Yeah_? Well I promise to make sure he stays happy, okay? He makes me happy too."

Victor lets out a breath, eyes welling up with tears. He gestures for Benji to follow him, turning to walk into the hallway. 

Benji pulls away from Adrian's hold, smiling down at him, "Remember our deal. Frozen binge-watch session soon, alright?"

Adrian nods enthusiastically, jumping up-and-down and clapping his hands together. Benji smiles, turning around to walk back towards Victor's room. He walks inside, closing the door behind him.

"Well that was by far the most _interesting_ family breakfast I've ever attended, you weren't lying when you said-" 

He turns around, being cut off as Victor immediately closes the distance between them, walking them backwards until Benji's back is pressed against the door. He leans down, pressing his lips against Benji's.

Benji makes a surprised noise, wrapping his arms around Victor and pulling him closer. Victor rests one hand on Benji's side, the other reaching up to rest against his cheek.

Benji pulls back, looking up at Victor with wide eyes, " _Woah_...what was that for? Not that I'm complaining but..."

"Seeing you get along with my family, seeing how sweet you were with my little brother, _God_...nothing has ever made me happier." Victor breathes out.

Benji smiles, "Well you _deserve_ to be happy." he says, leaning in to connect their lips together again.

Victor pulls away from the kiss, laughing breathlessly, "We should _probably_ get ready for school before we're late. I don't think 'I was kissing my boyfriend' is a good enough excuse for being late to class."

"I don't know, its a good enough excuse for me." Benji says, shrugging.

Victor rolls his eyes fondly, backing away from Benji to give him some space, "So...are we still on for the Spring Fling tonight?"

Benji raises an eyebrow, "You didn't think I would forget your promise to wine-and-dine me, did you? Of course...it's a _date_."

Victor nods, " _A date_." he repeats, nodding as he turns around to walk towards his closet, the grin on his face growing even wider.

He was going on a date with Benji tonight. Benji was his boyfriend, and they were going on their first date.

~


	6. Yelling It From The Rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, as he stood beside Benji, the boy that he'd fallen head-over-heels for, he wasn't scared anymore. He wanted to hold his hand, and kiss him in-between classes and shout it from the rooftops that Benji was his boyfriend.
> 
> He wanted all of it, and the lingering gazes and the gossip dulled in comparison to the happiness he felt with Benji. 
> 
> Victor had made his decision in that moment, turning to look back at Benji. He shifts his hand over, interlocking his fingers with Benji's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter turned out longer than I thought and I decided to break it up into two parts! The finale chapter is going to be chapter 7! Hope you all enjoy this...it's not that good but the next one will make up for it!

After finishing up their respective morning routines---in-between their bouts of flirtatious banter and many stolen kisses---Victor and Benji were finally ready to head to school.

"Do you need to grab anything from home before we go to school? I can come with you if you need me to." Victor offers, following Benji out of his bedroom and closing the door behind them.

Benji shakes his head, "Nah, i'll be fine. I'm putting off going home until I absolutely _have_ to. Y'know, delaying the inevitable tense conversation that's waiting for me." 

Victor frowns, "Do you want me to be there with you later?"

"I appreciate it, Victor... _really_. But...I think it's best if I talk to them alone. I've already dragged you into _enough_ of my family drama." Benji says, waving his hand dismissively.

Victor reaches out to grab Benji's hand, halting his walking, "Hey, I already told you that you didn't drag me into _anything_. I'm there for you willingly, because I want to be, and I will continue to be...whenever you need me." he says reassuringly.

Benji smiles, running a thumb over Victor's knuckles, "I know, Vic. Thank you. But honestly, I'll be fine. And besides..." he pauses, walking into Victor's space, "The quicker _that_ conversation is out of the way, the quicker _we_ get to go on our first date."

Victor grins, "I _really_ can't wait." he says, glancing down at Benji's lips before looking back up to meet his eyes.

"Me either." Benji says, leaning up to press a kiss to Victor's lips. Victor smiles into the kiss, pressing another kiss to Benji's lips before pulling away. 

"Ready to head to school?" Victor asks, and Benji nods, interlocking their fingers together as they walk towards the front door.

Victor stops in front of the living room, "Mami, Papi...we're leaving for school!"

His parents both look up from their spot on the couch, shooting the pair a smile. 

"Okay, mi amor. You both be careful, okay? And have a good day at school." Isabel says.

Victor nods, turning to walk towards the door. He pauses, turning back to face his parents, "Oh...I almost forgot to tell you guys. Benji and I are going to the Spring Fling together tonight."

Isabel gasps, a beaming smile on her face, "You are? Oh that's _so sweet_! You have to let me take pictures of you both before the dance, okay? And you can invite all of your friends!"

Armando raises an eyebrow in amusement as he looks at his wife, turning to look at Benji, "Sorry about her, she's _obsessed_ with taking pre-event photos. And she takes way too many, too...so you both might be a few hours late to the dance."

Isabel shoots him a glare, kicking his leg, "Hey, that _isn't_ true!" she says defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

Armando shoots her a pointed look, and she turns to look at Victor, who's giving her the same knowing look.

She sighs in defeat, "Okay, so maybe it is a _little_ true...but I can't help it. I like capturing every moment that I can so we can look back on the memories."

Benji smiles, "Don't worry, Isabel. No judgement here. Sometimes I wish my parents had taken more photos of me throughout my childhood so that I can look back on them. That's why I take so many pictures now." 

Victor glances over at Benji with soft eyes, squeezing his hand.

"Thank you, Benji. Atleast _someone_ isn't judging me. I think you're my favorite now." She says, turning to look at Victor, "No offense, mi amor."

Victor laughs, "None taken, mami. He's _my_ favorite, too." 

He looks over at Benji, smiling softly at him. When he looks back at his parents, Isabel is smiling fondly at them...Armando giving them a knowing look. 

"And just wait until I show Benji all of your baby photos! I have so many cute albums." Isabel beams, clapping her hands together.

Benji grins, "Victor's baby photos? Now I definitely want to see that." 

Victor's eyes widen in horror, "Absolutely not! No...not happening."

"He's your boyfriend, mi amor...it's tradition that he sees your baby photos." Isabel says, shooting Benji a wink.

Benji glances over at Victor, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Yeah, Vic...it's tradition." he teases, earning a betrayed look from Victor.

"On that note...we should probably get to school. I'll be back later." Victor announces, turning to walk towards the door, Benji following behind him, "And mami, do not take out the baby albums before tonight!" he warns.

Armando barks out a laugh, "Don't get your hopes up, flaco. She's definitely taking out the baby albums."

Benji snorts, and Victor shoots him a glare.

"Tenga un buen día, mi amor. See you tonight, Benji." Isabel calls out, waving to them.

They both send a wave to Victor's parents---Victor's accompanied by a very pointed glare--- before walking out of the apartment, making their way down the stairs and out of the apartment building.

Victor and Benji fall into step side-by-side on the sidewalk, interlocked hands swinging between them as they walk in comfortable silence.

A few minutes into their walk to school, Benji speaks up, "I still can't believe that your parents _actually_ like me. I wasn't sure how they would react to the whole situation after, _y'know_..." his voice fades off, him gesturing with his free hand.

Victor knows almost immediately what Benji is talking about...the scene that his grandfather made at his birthday party after he'd seen Benji and his ex kissing. The way that his father had also silently voiced his disapproval for the display.

He'd felt so bad for how they'd treated Benji, for how uncomfortable they'd made him...and was angry about the fallout that he and Benji had as a result of their actions. 

"I know, I'm still shocked too, trust me. And I'm still... _really_ sorry about that, Benji. Not just for how my family acted that day but for how I did, too." Victor says apologetically.

Benji shakes his head, "Victor, you stood up for us."

"Not at first, though. I shouldn't have tried to hide who you were just because of my fear of how _my_ family would look at _me_. It wasn't fair to you." Victor argues.

He sighs, "Victor, yeah...it was kind of hurtful. But, how you reacted was completely normal. You were in the closet, and your family had never given you much reason to be comfortable sharing _any_ part of that with them. But you did stand up for us, and you stood up for _yourself_ , too. And I would say that made up for everything that happened."

Victor glances over at Benji, "Are you sure?"

"I'm _positive_. I forgave you that same day, hell...I really wasn't even that mad at you because I've been there." Benji admits.

He looks down at the ground, "And besides, I'd be a hypocrite if I was mad at you for handling a situation badly when... I haven't acted much better lately."

Victor furrows his eyebrows, "What?"

"How I treated you during the work trip, after you kissed me. Victor, you have _no idea_ how sorry I am for that. I never should've pushed you away like I did... _acted_ the way that I did." Benji explains, and Victor shakes his head.

"Benji, you have _no_ reason to apologize for that. I knew you had a boyfriend and I still kissed you. You had every right to be mad at me." Victor counters, and Benji freezes, turning Victor to look at him.

He sighs, "Yeah but Victor...I kissed you back. I was just as much at fault as you were. And besides, even if I wasn't, there was no excuse for pushing you away like I did."

Victor goes to speak up again, but Benji cuts him off, "I should've understood, should've been there for you...been a better friend because I've been in your position before, and I've made those same mistakes. And I'm sorry that I wasn't."

Victor walks closer to Benji, grabbing both of his hands, "It's _okay_ , Benji. We both made mistakes, yeah? But...nobody is perfect," he pauses, "Well, you're pretty damn close, honestly..." 

Benji blushes, looking down at the ground as he bites back a smile.

"But seriously, look at us now." Victor adds.

Benji smiles, looking back up to meet his eyes, "Yeah...I'd say that things between us are pretty great." he says, turning to resume walking and pulling Victor alongside him.

"They are. I still feel like I'm going to wake up at any moment, honestly. Like, I can't _believe_ any of this is happening to me." Victor admits, a grin appearing on his face.

Benji smiles, "Well believe it, because this, _us_...is real. As real as it gets, honestly." 

Victor pauses, leaning down to press a kiss against Benji's cheek, "Yeah...even though I don't have much to compare it to, I can't see it getting any more real than this."

Benji blushes, averting his gaze to the ground shyly as they fall into another comfortable silence.

~

After what feels like an eternity, Victor and Benji finally reach Creekwood High. 

Just as they are about to cross the street and walk towards the entrance of the school, Benji suddenly freezes, causing Victor to stumble backwards slightly. 

He pulls his hand away from Victor's, and Victor frowns...turning to give him a concerned and slightly-hurt look, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry. It's just...we never really talked about what you wanted to do about, y'know..." he pauses, gesturing towards the school, " _school_." 

Victor's eyes widen in realization, "Oh, right... _that_."

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you, Vic...coming out to the public, especially at school, is probably the second hardest thing you'll have to do after family. Not everyone is going to be so nice about it and...it can be a _lot_ to deal with." Benji explains, a far-off look in his eyes.

Victor nods, "I know. I prepared myself, atleast on some level, for that."

Benji nods, letting out a sigh, "But still...I just want you to know that the ball is entirely in your court here. I've been out for almost a year now, but you aren't yet. And I just want you to know that there's no pressure on you to do this until you're absolutely ready. Whatever you are comfortable with, I'll follow your lead."

Victor glances over at the school, watching the students walking around the courtyard and chattering amongst themselves. He considers Benji's words.

_ there's no pressure on you to do this until you're absolutely ready. _

_ Whatever you are comfortable with, I'll follow your lead. _

Just a few weeks ago, the prospect of his entire school knowing about his sexuality would've scared him to death. The thought of their judgemental gazes and hushed whispers scaring him back into hiding. 

But then again, so did the thought of coming out to his family. And he'd actually gained the strength, the courage, to do that. 

Now, as he stood beside Benji, the boy that he'd fallen head-over-heels for, he wasn't scared anymore. He wanted to hold his hand, and kiss him in-between classes and shout it from the rooftops that Benji was his boyfriend.

He wanted all of it, and the lingering gazes and the gossip dulled in comparison to the happiness he felt with Benji. 

Victor had made his decision in that moment, turning to look back at Benji. He shifts his hand over, interlocking his fingers with Benji's.

He looks back up, hoping the look in his eyes communicates how he feels.

_ This is what I want. _

_ I'm not afraid anymore. _

_ Im ready for this. _

Benji glances down at their hands, looking up at Victor with a hesitant look, "Are you _sure_?"

He nods, "Yeah, I'm sure. I want everyone to know that you're my boyfriend, and I'm not scared of them knowing."

Benji grins, squeezing Victor's hand, "Okay, I believe you. Let's go, then."

Victor takes a deep breath, walking across the street and towards the school. The closer that they get to the school entrance, the closer they get to the crowd of students, the more anxiety that knots itself in Victor's stomach.

Victor is well-aware of the eyes starting to land on them, and he feels himself looking down at the ground, feeling self-conscious. 

Benji squeezes his hand, causing Victor to snap out of his internal panic and look up to meet his eyes. Victor forces a smile, trying his best to school his features and failing miserably, judging by Benji's knowing look.

"Hey..." Benji says, squeezing Victor's hand, "Just, _look at me_ , okay?" he says, quoting Victor's words from the previous day.

Victor lets out a breath, nodding his head. Benji turns back to face forward, leading them towards the school. Victor keeps his eyes focused on Benji, squeezing his hand tighter instinctively as they make their way into the crowded main hallway.

All of the students curious eyes fall onto them, hushed whispers starting to echo through the hallway. Victor drowns it all out, focusing on Benji...the way the weight of his hand and the warmth of his presence grounds Victor.

Benji glances up at Victor, shooting him his signature radiant smile that never fails to make his heart race. Victor pauses, causing Benji to furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

Victor pulls Benji closer to him, resting a hand against his cheek and leaning down to connect their lips together. Benji lets out a surprised noise as he loops his arms around Victor's waist, immediately kissing him back.

Benji pulls away, eyebrows raised in surprise, "What was that for?" he asks breathlessly.

"I just...wanted everyone to know that you're mine." Victor admits, "Sorry for, uh...ambushing you like that."

Benji shakes his head, "Oh trust me I'm not complaining. Just surprised, but _definitely_ not complaining." he reaches up to press another brief kiss to Victor's lips, grabbing his hand and continuing to walk forward.

After walking Benji to his locker and parting with a hug, goodbye kiss and the promise to text eachother throughout the day, Victor makes his way in the direction of his first period class...unable to wipe the grin off of his face.

~

Victor slows his pace when he hears Felix's voice ringing out from behind him, turning to see him jogging to catch up to him.

"Good Morning, _Bestie_." He sing-songs as he falls into step beside him.

Victor shoots him a smile, "Hey, Felix."

"So...I just saw Mia and judging by the look on her face, I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess that you told her the truth last night." Felix says.

Victor's face falls slightly, "Yeah, I did. I meant to, y'know, _walkie talkie_ you and fill you in on everything that happened but...the day got away from me and the night... kind of took an _unexpected_ turn?" He explains.

Felix raises an eyebrow, " _Unexpected_ turn? Okay I'm gonna need you to start from the beginning here. How did things go with Benji?"

"Well, after we got back from the park I took him home and...kind of met his parents?" Victor starts.

Felix gasps, "You met the parents already? But, you guys aren't a thing yet, are you?"

Victor laughs, unable to stop the smile that appears on his face, "Yeah about that...we are. It's a long story."

"Woah. Okay we'll circle back to that. _Anyway_ , you met his parents..." Felix repeats, gesturing for Victor to continue.

He nods, "Yeah, and I may or may not have gotten into an argument with his father."

"Holy shit. Talk about leaving quite the first impression on your boyfriend's family." Felix teases, earning a glare and shoulder shove from Victor.

Felix hisses in pain, rubbing at his shoulder.

Victor sighs, "Hey, it wasn't my fault, okay? The guy is a _major dick_. I mean Benji had told me about it before but...I never expected him to be _that_ bad. He started tearing Benji down and I just...couldn't sit there and let it happen, y'know?"

Felix nods, "No, dude...I get it. Trust me, same thing happened to me yesterday. So, not such a good first meeting with the parents then..."

"Benji's mom was actually _really_ nice, and she actually liked me. So, that was something." Victor adds, shrugging his shoulders.

" _Atleast_ that. So...what happened next?" Felix asks.

Victor lets out a breath, "Well, after that whole situation I decided to talk to my parents and, y'know..." his voice fades off, him gesturing with his hands.

Felix stops walking and grabs his arm, causing him to stumble back, "Wait! You did it? You told them?!" he exclaims excitedly.

"Yeah, I did. Well, actually...I didn't really _have_ to. They actually figured it out on their own, and I just kind of confirmed it." Victor explains, laughing.

Felix's eyes widen, " _Twist_!"

Victor turns to continue walking, Felix following him, "And they were actually accepting, and _surprisingly_ supportive of the whole thing."

"Double Twist!" Felix breathes out.

"They even told me that they approved of Benji. I mean dude, you seriously wouldn't have known they were my parents." Victor continues.

Felix goes to speak up, Victor cutting him off, "And don't...say triple twist." he warns him, pointing a finger at him.

Felix frowns, "Okay, first of all...that's _still_ hurtful. Second, I'm just so proud of you, Victor. And I'm really happy that they were accepting of you." 

Victor smiles, "Thanks, man...that means a lot."

He nods, wringing his hands together, "So, what was the 'unexpected' turn of events that took place last night?" he asks, putting air quotes around unexpected.

"Well, after the whole 'coming clean to Mia' situation...I decided to call Benji and fill him in on everything. And, uh...he ended up showing up at my house?" Victor explains, shrugging his shoulders.

Felix's eyes widen, "Woah...why?"

Victor sighs, "Things with his dad got really bad and he just couldn't be home, so he came to me and...he ended up staying the night again."

"What! Dude are you serious!" Felix yells out, knocking his shoulder into Victor's.

Victor shoots him a glare, "Felix, _please_ be quiet...I really don't want to draw attention to the situation." he says quietly, glancing around the hallway with paranoid eyes.

Felix raises an eyebrow, laughing, "Okay, sorry...but dude, you just walked into school holding hands with Benji and looking at eachother with _major_ heart eyes. You kissed him in front of _everyone_...I'm pretty sure people put two-and-two together, and wouldn't really be phased by hearing you guys spent the night together."

Victor laughs, "Okay, that's fair...but _still_."

"So...you guys spent the night together. And I'm guessing at some point between last night and now was when you guys...made things official?" Felix says.

He nods, smiling, "Yeah. And then he stayed to have breakfast with my family this morning, and it actually went well. Dude...you should've been there." Victor exclaims, beaming.

Felix pauses again, causing Victor to look back at him with a raised eyebrow, "Hold on, you're telling me that I missed out on Salazar family breakfast _featuring Benji_? I'm crushed!" he cries out, clutching his chest.

Victor laughs at his antics, "I'm sorry, man...things just got kind of crazy and I didn't think to invite you over."

Felix shrugs, "It's okay, I'll forgive you just this once because you're distracted by your honeymoon-phase level love for Benji."

Victor blushes, averting his gaze to the ground, "Okay, time to change topics." he says hurriedly.

"No, but seriously, man...I'm _so_ happy for you. You and Benji are adorable together, like sickeningly-adorable." Felix compliments him, a grin on his face.

Victor smiles, "Thanks, Felix. So, speaking of _sickeningly-adorable_...did you end up asking Lake to the dance?" he asks in a teasing tone, wiggling his eyebrows.

Felix grabs the straps of his backpack, clearing his throat, "Yeah, I did...and she passed, _hard_. But, listen...if she liked it then she should've put a boutonnière on it." he says, shrugging.

Victor shoots him a sad smile, "I'm sorry, man. That sucks."

He shrugs, "It's alright, really. Uh...but what about you? Did you ask Benji to the dance?"

Victor nods, "I did. We're going together...he said it was going to be our first date." 

Felix gives him a goofy grin, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, "Buddy, look at you. Coming out to your parents and getting the guy all in the span of twenty-four hours. I'm happy for you..."

He pauses, dropping his arms down to his sides, "But I need to figure something out for tonight...because there's no way I'm third wheeling while you and Benji are-"

"Hey, you guys..." A female voice cuts him off, causing Victor and Felix to turn around. 

Standing there behind them was one of their classmates, Wendy, Victor's brain supplied after a moment of consideration. 

"Uh, Felix..." she starts, wringing her hands together nervously, "c'mon Wendy you can do this." she whispers to herself.

Felix raises an eyebrow, glancing back at Victor...who shrugs at him. He turns back to look at Wendy.

"I was wondering if you'd maybe...want to go to the dance with me tonight?" She finally asks, voice hopeful.

Felix's eyes widen, "Wow, uh... _seriously_? I'd love to." 

She smiles, " _Great_! That's great...I promise you won't regret it. But if you do, please don't tell me." she says, quickly turning around to disappear into the crowd in the hallway.

Felix furrows his eyebrows, " _Huh_..." he breathes out.

Victor knocks their shoulders together, "Wow, buddy...look at you go. Getting rejected and then getting a new date without even trying all in the span of twenty-four hours!" he teases, a smirk on his face.

Felix pouts, crossing his arms over his chest, "Hey, rude. Atleast I won't be third wheeling now."

Victor rolls his eyes, turning to continue walking, "You _wouldn't_ have been third wheeling, dude." he insists.

"Are you _kidding_?" Felix exclaims, "Have you spent five minutes around you and Benji? You're almost immediately a third wheel to your not-so-subtle heart eyes, and your constant physical contact and-" he rambles, cut off when they nearly run into Lake.

He stumbles back, clearing his throat as his eyes dart around, "Woah, uh...hey Lake." he says awkardly.

Lake smiles, "Hi Felix..." she glances at Victor, shooting him a death glare, " _Heartbreaker_..."

Victor sighs, "Hi Lake. How's, uh...how's Mia?" he asks quietly.

She snorts, raising her eyebrows in amusement, "Is that a serious question? I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that. You broke her heart, and then walked into school not even twenty-four hours later with a _new boo..._ " she snaps, pausing and face softening, "Btw, you guys are _totes adorbs_ ," her gaze hardens again, "but that doesn't make me want to kick your ass any less for hurting my bestfriend."

Victor raises an eyebrow at the emotional whiplash that he'd just gotten from her speech, clearing his throat.

"That's fair. But I guess we're equal since you, y'know, hurt my bestfriend too." He says pointedly, crossing his arms.

Lake narrows her eyes, pursing her lips, " _Touché_." she shifts her gaze over to Felix, "So, Felix...you going to the dance tonight?"

Felix nods, "Yeah, actually. Someone asked me to go with them..." he glances at Lake, "Shocking, I know...someone actually wants to be seen with me publically at a dance."

Lake's face drops, " _Oh_...who?"

"Well, uh-" he starts, cut off when someone walks up beside him.

He glances beside him, smiling, "Oh, hey again...Wendy."

"Hey, I almost forgot to ask you if you wanted to meet at the dance or..." She explains. Lake's eyes dart between them, an unreadable expression on her face.

Victor resists the urge to snort, " _Actually_ , my parents insisted that I have everyone over for an impromptu pre-dance photo session. You guys can come, if you want." he offers.

"Yeah that sounds good." Felix says, looking at Wendy who nods in agreement.

Lake clears her throat, "Oh, uh...mind if I join, Victor? My...date and I wouldn't mind some pre-dance photos." she says, clearly lying about having a date.

Victor furrows his eyebrows, "Uh...sure, I guess?"

She smiles, clapping her hands together, "Great. See you all tonight then, _toodles_!" she says in parting, shooting one last look at Wendy and Felix before turning on her heel and leaving.

"I'll see you tonight, Felix. Thanks again for, y'know, saying yes." She smiles, hurrying off down the hallway.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" Victor questions, glancing over at Felix.

He shrugs, "I don't know, but I have a feeling things are going to get _pretty awkward later._ "

"Yeah, uh...definitely. Well, on that note I should probably get to class, but I'll see you later, man." Victor says slowly, squeezing his shoulder before turning to walk towards his class.

~

The remainder of the school day goes by relatively smoothly, and apart from the few snide remarks or judgemental looks, the majority of his classmates had been surprisingly supportive. 

He'd passed by Benji a few times in-between his classes, sneaking in a few secret kisses and holding hands when they'd walked in the same direction. They also got to spend lunch together, holding hands underneath the table while Victor watched his bestfriend, boyfriend and sister all bonding.

Victor could honestly say that he'd never felt happier than he did in this moment. It still almost didn't feel real---him being openly himself, him having a boyfriend, his family and his peers being supportive of the part of him he'd repressed for years---

_ He felt like he was in a dream, and honestly never wanted to wake up from it. _

The rest of the school day passes by in a flash, and before Victor realizes it his last class of the day is over...him hurrying out of his classroom and into the hallway at the sound of the bell.

He makes his way in the direction of Benji's locker, anticipating the moment he gets to see him again. They'd seen eachother only a few hours ago, but even being apart for that long left Victor already missing him.

_ Victor knew that there was a lot to unpack beyond those feelings, but decided to push that aside in favor of getting to see Benji. _

Victor's eyes dart around the hallway, him smiling when he finally spots Benji standing at his locker. He slowly walks over to him, snaking his arms around his waist and settling his chin on Benji's shoulder.

"Hey, handsome..." Victor greets him.

Benji glances over his shoulder, resting a hand on top of Victor's and shooting him a smile, "Hey yourself. What are you doing?"

"Oh _nothing_ , just hugging my boyfriend." He says with a smirk.

Benji hums, "Hmmm, sounds like you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh I am..." Victor says, removing his arms from Benji and walking over to lean against the locker next to his.

Victor bites his lower lip, "I'm sorry if I'm being too clingy." he blurts out suddenly.

Benji pauses, looking over at Victor with furrowed eyebrows, "What? You aren't being too clingy."

Victor sighs, "I don't know. I feel like I am, and I never even _asked_ you how you felt about PDA. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I just...I've never gotten to do this before, y'know? Being openly myself and being with someone that I have _genuine_ feelings for? I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

Benji closes his locker, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking towards Victor, grabbing his hand, "Hey, look at me."

Victor looks up to meet Benji's eyes, "You aren't making me uncomfortable, Vic. I don't know where you got that idea from but, I promise...you aren't. Today has been perfect, and everything that has happened has been _perfect_."

"Are you sure?" Victor asks.

Benji nods, leaning up to press his lips against Victor's, "Yeah, I'm sure." he confirms, smiling softly as he strokes Victor's cheek with his thumb.

"And besides, I've never gotten kissed in the middle of a crowded school hallway before... _totally_ fufilled all of my rom-com fantasies." Benji teases, turning to walk down the hallway and dragging Victor with him.

Victor smirks, "Well, I'll make sure to do it more often, then."

"I wouldn't mind it..." Benji says.

"So, are you sure you'll be okay getting home? I could walk you there." Victor offers, concern evident in his voice.

Honestly, Victor wasn't too fond of the idea of Benji walking home on his own...not when Derek was still around and very much a loose canon. He didn't want to risk Benji having a run-in with his ex without Victor being there to protect him.

Benji shakes his head, "It's okay, I need to clear my head anyway. Y'know, before I talk to my dad."

Victor nods, "And you're sure you don't need me there with you?"

"Well, I _always_ need you with me. Just, think it might be easier if I deal with this situation on my own, based on how my dad reacted last time." Benji explains, walking out of the school and holding the door for Victor.

"Okay. But be safe getting home, alright? And keep me updated about what happens. If you need me I'll be there and-" he's cut off when Benji pulls him into another kiss.

Victor pulls away, looking at Benji with a raised eyebrow, "What was _that_ for?" 

"Just for being the best. I've never had someone care about me the way that you do, Vic. I just..." he pauses, " _Thank you_." he says softly.

Victor smiles, "You don't have to thank me, Benji. You make it _really_ easy to care about you."

He reaches down to press one more lingering kiss against Benji's lips, and in traditional Victor fashion runs a hand through his hair, before pulling away, "We should probably get going but...I'll see you tonight."

Benji nods, "Yeah, _tonight_." he agrees with a smile, squeezing Victor's hand before retracting his and turning to walk away.

Victor watches as he disappears into the sea of students, a giddy smile on his face as he bounces up-and-down on the balls of his feet. He jumps when he feels an arm sling around his shoulders, turning to see Felix.

"Ready to walk home and get into Spring Fling mode, bestie?" Felix asks, dragging him along onto the sidewalk.

Victor laughs, "I should be asking you that. Aren't you at all concerned about the fact that your ex-hookup-girlfriend-whatever-she-was and your date will be in the same room for pre-dance photos?"

"Oh, I'm _terrified_ , trust me. I'm just masking it really well." Felix says, eyes wide in horror.

Victor laughs, shaking his head, "And you said _my_ life was like a movie." 

"Yeah, well yours is like some lovey-dovey rom-com, meanwhile mine is like one of those really terribly-produced, poorly-rated ones that never gets good reviews on rotten tomatoes." Felix rambles in an overly-dramatic voice.

Victor laughs, rolling his eyes fondly. He tries his best to pay attention to Felix's stories of his day as they walk home, but fails miserably when his mind keeps drifting back to thoughts of Benji.

~

When Victor gets home, he is relieved to find his phone buzzing with a text notification from his boyfriend, letting him know that he'd gotten home safely.

_ B: Hey, just letting you know that I got home in one piece since I know that you were worrying. About to talk to my parents so...wish me luck :/ _

Victor tosses his backpack aside and sits down on the edge of his bed, typing out a response.

_ V: Good luck. Hope everything goes okay, but let me know if you need me to come and rescue you, because I will. *heart emoji* _

_ B: You really just want to keep on saving me, huh?  _

_ V: Like I said before...someone has to. I'm just glad that it gets to be me. _

_ B: How is it that even over text message you manage to make my heart race? But yeah, I'm glad too. _

Victor smiles as he re-reads the text from Benji, his own heart racing in his chest. He can just imagine Benji's face right now...his beaming smile and the way his eyes light up when Victor says something that takes him by surprise. 

He's pulled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzes again.

_ B: Okay, I'm going to go and get this conversation over with. I'll see you later, though *heart emoji* _

_ V: See you tonight, B. *heart emoji* _

Victor tosses his phone aside, wringing his hands in his lap nervously. He wants to believe that everything is going to be okay with Benji's parents, but he's also been around them long enough to know that what happens behind closed doors is probably even worse than the glimpse that he got.

He wants nothing more than to go and be by Benji's side, defend him...let him know that whatever his father is saying isn't true. But he can't, and he knows Benji wouldn't want him worrying for the entire afternoon.

Victor pushes himself off of his bed, walking over to his closet and digging through in search of the tux he'd bought when he agreed to go to the dance with Mia.

He finally finds it, pulling it out of the closet and laying it across his bed.

It was finally starting to hit him that this was really happening. Benji was his boyfriend, they were out as a couple at school, and they were going on their first date tonight at the Spring Fling.

_ After what seemed like the week from hell, things were finally starting to look up. Victor could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel---and it was he and Benji slow dancing in the middle of the gymnasium, lost in eachother's eyes as if they're the only two people in the world--- _


	7. Pre-First-Date Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor stays silent, his father's words echoing in his head.
> 
> "life is too short to not tell the people you love that you love them..."
> 
> "But it doesn't mean you shouldn't tell him..."
> 
> "Maybe he needs to hear it..."
> 
> Victor nods, glancing over at his father, "You're right. I think...I think I'm going to tell him tonight."
> 
> Armando smiles, "Atta boy."

The few hours leading up to the dance go by in a flash, and before Victor knows it he's gelling-up his hair and pulling on his tuxedo...nerves of anticipation building up in his stomach.

He stands in front of his full-body mirror, groaning when he once again struggles to get his tie properly tied. 

A knock on his door pulls him out of his thoughts. He lets his tie fall down to hang around his neck, "Come in!" He yells, turning back to the task at hand.

His door opens, Armando's head poking inside, "Wow, _look at you_...flaco! You clean up very nice."

"I would look even _better_ if I could get this stupid tie tied." Victor groans out in frustration, rolling his eyes when he once again fails to properly do his tie.

Armando pushes the door open, walking inside and closing the door behind him.

"You want some help with that?" He asks, gesturing to the tangled piece of fabric around Victor's neck.

Victor nods weakly, "Yeah, _please_. My hands won't stop shaking long enough to cooperate."

Armando laughs softly, walking over to stand in front of Victor, "That's called pre-first-date jitters. I was the same way when I went on my first date with your mother." he explains, starting to work on Victor's tie.

"Really?" Victor asks.

Armando nods, "Yup. Of course, I got that same feeling _whenever_ I was around your mother, even after we'd been together for the longest time."

Victor laughs, "That's comforting. I was starting to wonder if I was just nervous for nothing. I mean, I've known Benji for _months_...and have liked him for that long. I'm comfortable with him, but I still get butterflies everytime I'm with him like I'm meeting him again for the first time."

Armando finishes tying Victor's tie, reaching up to grab his shoulders, " _That's_ how you know they're the _one_...when you never stop getting that feeling."

Victor smiles, looking down at the ground, "I think..." he pauses, looking back up, "I think he _is_ the one, Papi." 

"I can tell by that look in your eyes. Not just when you're around him but when you talk about him." Armando says, a grin on his face.

Victor blushes, averting his gaze to the ground, "So, have you told him yet?" Armando asks.

His face falls, him immediately wringing his hands together nervously, "No, I...uh. I haven't. I _can't_."

Armando furrows his eyebrows, "Why not? Did something happen?" he asks, voice laced with concern.

Victor shakes his head, "No, nothing happened. Everything is _great_ , it's just..." he pauses, walking over to his bed and sitting down on the edge, "He's been through so much, y'know? He's still coping with trauma from his accident, and then the whole situation with his ex and now his family. I just, I don't want to make things _more_ complicated for him."

Armando walks over to Victor, sitting down beside him and folding his hands in his lap, "And why do you think you'd be making things more complicated? Victor, that kid is _crazy_ about you."

"I _know_ he is, and I'm crazy about him too, I just..." he sighs, "I _love_ him, Papi. And I don't know if he feels the same. Or if he's even ready to jump into something that serious again."

Armando nods in understanding, "I know that it's scary to put your heart out there, especially if you're worried the person won't feel the same or that you'll end up pushing them away..."

He turns to face Victor, grabbing his shoulder. Victor looks up to meet Armando's eyes.

"But life is _too short_ to not tell the people you love that you love them...to show them. Take it from me, what you have with Benji is special, flaco. _Too_ special to let your doubts get in the way." Armando continues, voice filled with emotion.

Victor sighs, his gaze falling back down to his lap.

"I know that you're worried about him. Yes, he's been through a lot, and yes...maybe he isn't ready to say those words yet. But it doesn't mean you shouldn't tell him. Maybe he needs to hear them." Armando reassures him, squeezing his shoulder.

Victor stays silent, his father's words echoing in his head.

_ life is too short to not tell the people you love that you love them... _

_ But it doesn't mean you shouldn't tell him... _

_ Maybe he needs to hear it... _

Victor nods, glancing over at his father, "You're right. I think...I think I'm going to tell him tonight."

Armando smiles, " _Atta boy_." 

"Well, I'm going to get back out there and help your mother set everything up. If you need anything, just ask." He says, patting Victor's shoulder before getting up and walking towards the door.

Victor turns to look at him, "Papi?" he calls out, causing Armando to freeze with his hand hovering over the doorknob.

He turns around, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Thank you. Not just for this but for _everything_. For accepting me...supporting me." Victor says, fidgeting with his hands.

Armando smiles sadly, leaning against the door, "I've made _a lot_ of mistakes in my life, flaco. I've done a lot of things that I regret, said a lot of things that I regret. But the biggest regret I have was ever making you feel like I wouldn't love you no matter what." 

"I can't take back the way I acted in the past. But I can try to be better, y'know? For your mother, your siblings and you...I'm really trying." he adds.

Victor stands up from the bed, walking over to Armando. He hesitates for a moment before pulling his father into an awkward hug. Armando goes stiff for a second, before wrapping his arms around Victor.

"You're doing good, Papi." Victor reassures him.

They pull away from the hug, Armando smiling at Victor, "You're doing good too, flaco. And I'm _so_ proud of you."

Victor feels his eyes start stinging with unshed tears at his father's affirming words. 

"Thank you." Victor manages to say, trying his best to keep the emotion out of his voice. He fails when he gets choked up, his voice cracking.

Armando nods, giving Victor a semi-uncomfortable smile before opening the door, walking out into the hallway and shutting it behind him.

Victor stares at the door, a wave of emotions crashing over him. He still was surprised at how much his parents had changed, how quick they were to accept and support him. He was pretty sure that he'd never get used to it.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzes on his bed. He walks over to the bed, grabbing his phone and unlocking it...letting out a breath of relief when he sees a text from Benji.

B: _Well, that was singlehandedly the most uncomfortable conversation I've ever had in my life, but I made it through. Sorry that I took so long to text you. I hope I didn't worry you too much._

Victor quickly types out a text.

V: _I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to be worried about you. But you don't have to apologize, I'm just glad that you're okay. You are okay, right?_

B: _Yeah. Or atleast...I will be. They didn't say anything I haven't heard a hundred times before. You kinda grow thick skin after being constantly reminded of your mistakes._

V: _Benji...I'm sorry. :( You don't deserve that._

B: _It's okay, Vic...really. I'll just feel better once Ican see you, be in your arms and forget this whole night, whole week, ever happened._

Victor smiles, opening up his camera and snapping a goofy-faced selfie...texting it to Benji.

V: _How's this? *tongue-out emoji*_

B: _You're such a dork. But it's perfect. I'm grinning like such an idiot right now. [img]_

Victor opens Benji's photo attachment, his heart racing rapidly in his chest. Benji is shirtless, his eyes scrunched up and the most adorable beaming smile on his face.

V: _You better put some clothes on and get over here right now so I can kiss you...a lot._

B: _That's what I was doing, y'know, hence the whole being shirtless thing._

V: _Oh really? I just assumed you sent that photo to attack me._

B: _Well yeah, that too. ;) Gotta have some balance._

Victor snorts, shaking his head as he types back a reply.

V: _I take it back, I'm finding another date to the dance. *curious eyes emoji*_

B: _Wow, that hurts. *sad emoji*_

V: _I'm kidding, obviously. There's nobody I'd rather go to the dance with than you...even if you torture me._

V: _But seriously, you'd better get dressed and get here soon because things are about to get real awkward and I'll need you here for support._

B: _I do it out of love, I promise. Also, awkward? What happened??_

Instead of answering in a text, Victor pulls up Benji's contact in his phone...pressing the facetime button and holding his phone up in front of his face, running a hand through his hair.

The call answers on the second ring, Benji's concerned face showing up on the screen. 

Victor grins at him, "Hey." 

Benji eyes him up-and-down, a smirk appearing on his face, "Hey yourself. You know, you're a little hypocritical saying I attack you and then facetiming me looking like _that_."

Victor rolls his eyes, averting his gaze from the camera as a blush settles over his cheeks, "Stop."

"No, but seriously...you look _amazing_ , Vic..." Benji breathes out.

Victor looks back up at the phone screen, blushing under the intensity of Benji's gaze, "Thanks."

"You're so cute when you get flustered." Benji beams, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Stop, _please_...this is so embarrassing." Victor groans, averting his gaze to the ground.

Benji laughs, "Okay, _okay_...I'm sorry. So, what awkwardness should I be expecting tonight?"

Victor sighs, "Well basically...Felix asked Lake to the dance, but Lake felt like being with Felix was _social suicide_ for her reputation so she rejected him and promptly ended their _relationship-hookup-thing_ , and then-"

"Woah, wait, hold on..." Benji cuts him off, holding up a hand, "Felix had a thing with _Lake_? Like... _Creeksecrets Lake_?" he asks, eyebrows raised.

Victor nods, "Yeah, well...it wasn't really a _thing_. Felix was just hopelessly pining after her and then she somehow fell for him and they started sneaking around and hooking up."

Benji furrows his eyebrows, nodding slowly as he appears to be processing the information, " _Definitely_ would not have expected that combination, that's for sure..."

Victor laughs, "Yeah... _right?"_

"So...what does this have to do with tonight?" Benji asks, flopping down onto his bed and adjusting his phone in front of him.

Victor sits down on the edge of his bed, running a hand through his hair, "Well basically...Felix has another date to the dance, and then Lake found out that they were coming over for pictures so she decided in her not-so-subtle-jealousness to invite herself and her date over for photos." he explains.

Benji cringes, "Oh, _yikes_."

"Yeah, yikes. Tonight is going to be _very_ exciting." Victor says, voice dripping with sarcasm and a hint of dread.

Benji sighs, "Okay, so maybe the pre-dance photo session is going to be a _little_ awkward, but hey...then we'll be at the dance, and it'll just be me and you, on our first date."

Victor falls back against his bed, "Yeah, you're right. We're still going to have a great night."

"Exactly. And I intend on wining-and-dining you _so hard_ , Victor Salazar, and maybe even squeezing a slow dance in-between." Benji says flirtatiously, sending him a wink.

Victor bites his lower lip, fighting off the grin trying to find its way onto his face, "You're _such_ a dork...but that sounds perfect."

Benji laughs, "Well, I should probably go and get ready, y'know...gotta look my best so that I can impress my boyfriend."

"Benji, you don't need to try and impress me...you do that everyday just by being you, regardless of what you wear, or what you do." Victor reassures him.

Benji blushes, looking away from the camera with a shy smile, "There you go again making my heart race. It should be a crime for you to have this effect on me."

"The only crime that has taken place is the fact that someone hasn't said these things to you before...made you feel this way before, because you deserve it." Victor admits.

Benji laughs softly, shaking his head.

"Now go get ready, and get your cute-ass over here so that we can take corny pre-dance photos together." Victor insists.

"Okay, okay I'm going. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Victor nods, smiling, "I can't wait. I lo-" he almost says, immediately catching himself and falling silent.

Benji furrows his eyebrows, "Huh?"

"Nothing. I'll, uh...see you when you get here." Victor rambles out quickly, immediately disconnecting the facetime call and tossing his phone aside, dropping his face into his hands and shaking his head. 

Victor had almost just said those three dreaded words, and it wasn't even the fact that he'd almost said them that upset him. It was the fact that he almost said them over a facetime call.

When he finally gained the courage to tell Benji that he loved him, he wanted it to be at the right moment. He wanted it to be a moment that was special, one that would stay in Benji's head forever.

_ Hopefully, tonight would present the perfect opportunity. _

Instead of stressing himself out further about the situation, or the fact that Benji had potentially caught onto his momentary slip-up, he decides to go and check-in on his sister.

Victor grabs his phone and pockets it, opening his door and walking across the hallway into Pilar's room.

He knocks on the door-frame, "Knock, knock." he says, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

Pilar looks up from her makeup mirror, shooting him a small smile, "Hey. What's up?"

Victor shrugs, "Nothing...just wanted to check up on you. You looking forward to the dance tonight?"

Pilar nods, turning to look back in her mirror and resume applying her eye makeup, "Yeah, surprisingly I am."

Victor raises an eyebrow, "Really? Just the other day you were debating going because you didn't have anyone to go with."

"Well it turns out that not every kid in my grade is a complete jackass, because I actually made a friend." Pilar says.

Victor smiles, "You did?"

"Yeah, her name's Maya. We instantly clicked when we bonded over our mutual hate for the stuck-up, rich Creekwood kids. Decided to ride solo at the dance together tonight." Pilar explains, and Victor snorts.

He shakes his head, "Well, I'm really glad you finally made a friend. I told you that it would get better."

She puts down her eyeshadow pallet and grabs her lipstick, turning to face Victor, "So, how are _you_ feeling about tonight? Your first date with Benji." she wiggles her eyebrows, opening her lipstick and applying it.

"Honestly? I'm kind of freaking out." Victor admits, laughing.

Pilar furrows her eyebrows, "Why? You do know that Benji is completely _crazy_ about you, right?"

"I know. I'm just nervous because I've never done this before. I mean, I've been on _dates_ but never with, y'know, someone I actually like. And I just don't want to mess it up." Victor explains, the implications behind his voice very clear.

Pilar stands up from her chair, walking over to stand in front of Victor, "That's completely understandable, hermano. It's normal to be nervous. But you won't mess anything up. Don't overthink it...it's _just_ Benji."

Victor nods, "You're right. Thanks, Pilar."

She smiles, nodding her head, "Okay, we should probably get out to the living room before mom hunts us down for sibling photos."

"Ugh, the _dreaded_ sibling photos. I've always hated those." Victor teases, earning a glare and punch to the shoulder from Pilar.

"Like I _enjoy_ taking photos with you? _cabròn_." She says pointedly, sarcasm in her voice.

Victor scoffs, "Hey, don't make me tell mami that you cursed me out." 

Pilar raises an eyebrow, "Don't make _me_ tell her about your little _hallway-rendezvous_ with Benji this morning. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to know her son is devouring his boyfriend in public."

She smirks, turning to walk past him out the door, "Hey! I didn't _devour_ anything! It was one kiss."

She turns around, "Hardly just a kiss, and I was just talking about the way you devoured him with your _eyes_."

Victor shoots her a glare, "I _hate_ you, you know that?" he says, blush rising on his cheeks.

She smirks, "Te amo, big brother." she says, blowing him a kiss before turning on her heel and making her way down the hallway towards the living room.

Victor lets out a slew of curses under his breath, shaking his head as he turns to follow her in the direction of the living room.

~

"Oh...look at the two of you!" Isabel beams, standing up from the couch and making her way over towards them, "Te ves _muy_ bonita, Pilar. And Victor, _muy hermoso_."

Victor smiles, "Thanks, mami."

"Let me grab my phone so we can get a few sibling photos before your friends get here!" Isabel exclaims, rushing over to the couch and searching for her phone.

Pilar and Victor share a look, turning back to look at their mother.

"Ah, here it is! Okay...go ahead and stand in front of the fireplace!" She instructs them, tapping around on her phone.

Victor walks over to stand in front of the fireplace, Pilar walking over to stand beside him. They both stand side-by-side awkwardly.

Isabel glances up over her phone, shooting them a look, "Can you both atleast _pretend_ to like eachother? C'mon, get closer." She says, gesturing with her hand.

Pilar rolls her eyes, wrapping an arm around Victor's waist. Victor throws an arm over her shoulder, pulling her into his side.

Pilar stumbles, forcing a big smile for the camera, "Ow, you're hurting me." she says in-between gritted teeth.

"That's the goal." Victor says through his smile, squeezing her tighter.

"Okay, smile!" Isabel yells, taking a few photos.

Pilar groans, wiggling uncomfortably in Victor's grasp, "Are we done?" she asks impatiently.

"Just a _few_ more!" Isabel insists, and Pilar rolls her eyes.

"You've already taken a _hundred_ photos." She counters, crossing her arms over her chest.

Isabel is about to protest when a knock on the door grabs everyone's attention. Victor retracts his arm from Pilar, who lets out a breath of relief as she pulls out her phone and plops down onto the couch.

"I'll get it." Victor offers, walking over towards the door.

He unlatches the lock and pulls the door open, nearly laughing at the scene in front of him. Standing in the hallway is a clearly uncomfortable Felix, his eyes wide and face panicked. Beside him is Wendy, who has a beaming smile on her face, completely oblivious to the tension in the air. And behind them are Lake, who's glaring daggers into the back of Wendy's head, and her date---one of Victor's teammates? When the hell did Lake get with Kieran, and why?---

Victor clears his throat, "Hey, you guys...come on in." he says, opening the door and gesturing with his hand.

Wendy smiles at him, walking in the door and into the living room. Felix sends him a pleading look before following after her. Lake walks in next, giving Victor a forced smile before grabbing Kieran's arm and dragging him inside.

Victor gathers his composure, closing the door and making his way back into the living room. The group are all standing around in silence awkwardly, Felix and Lake very pointedly avoiding eachother's gaze.

_ Here Victor goes again, becoming the fixer. _

"Mami, Papi...you know Felix, _obviously_..." he starts.

Armando laughs, "Yeah, trust me...we know Felix. He's here for breakfast, dinner and family movie-game nights. The kid practically lives here."

Felix grins, " _Awh_! I feel that way too..." he beams, turning to look at Victor, "I told you I was like the third Salazar kid."

Adrian looks up from his iPad, "Uh, actually _I'm_ the third Salazar kid. _You're_ the strange adopted kid." he says, picking up his iPad and resuming his game.

Felix shoots him an offended look, "Strange adopted kid? I'm _not_ strange... _far from it_!" he shifts his gaze over to Victor expectantly, waiting for backup.

Victor puts his hands up in surrender, and Felix makes a wounded facial expression.

"Anyway, this is Felix's date, Wendy. And that is Lake and Kieran." He introduces them, gesturing to the group.

"We're just waiting on Benji, who should be here soon." Victor continues, praying to the heavens that his boyfriend does in-fact show up soon.

Isabel nods, "Well, in the meantime let's get everyone together for a friend photo." she insists, gesturing for the group to gather together.

Victor stands uncomfortably in the middle of the two 'pairings', Felix immediately attaching himself to Victor's side and the rest of the group gathering in. Victor turns to look at Felix, "You alright, man?"

"I'm just _peachy_ , bestie." Felix says in a strained voice, forcing a smile. 

Isabel walks over in front of the group, holding up her phone. Armando walks over to stand beside her, "Portrait mode, baby. You've got to put it in portrait mode."

Isabel scoffs, gesturing dismissively with her hand, "I know what I'm doing. Portrait mode...get the heck outta here."

"Smile! Awh...you all look so cute!" Isabel beams, taking more photos. 

Felix turns to Wendy, "You look _absolutely_ beautiful, Wendy." he compliments her.

"Thanks! I make my own eyeshadow out of dehydrated beets!" She brags, and Felix gasps.

"No way! I make my own conditioner with coconut milk...that's why my scalp smells like an almond joy!" He exclaims excitedly, them immediately breaking into hushed conversation about their shared love of strange-diy-projects.

Victor shoots him a disturbed look, putting his hands in his pockets and shifting uncomfortably between the two couples. 

Lake gasps, causing everyone to turn and look at her, "Kieran, _oh my god_...PDA much!" she yells out, grabbing his arm and yanking it over her shoulder, "This one and his hands."

" _Ow_ , Lake...you're hurting me." Kieran whispers, groaning when she yanks on his arm again.

" _So_ funny." She sighs dreamily, eyes locked on Felix.

Victor rolls his eyes, praying to whatever higher power exists to get him out of this uncomfortable situation. And, as if someone had been listening to him, a knock sounded on the front door.

He lets out a breath of relief, " _That_ must be Benji!" he exclaims loudly, clapping his hands together and making his way to the door. 

Victor takes a second to compose himself, running a hand through his hair and fixing his tuxedo before opening the door.

He lets out a breath of relief at the sight of his boyfriend. Almost immediately following his relief was an intense wave of emotion over how amazing Benji looked.

_ Amazing was putting it lightly...there isn't a good enough word in the english language to describe how Benji looks. _

Victor's heart beats rapidly in his chest as he eyes Benji up-and-down---taking in his fitted emerald green suit that hugs his body perfectly, contrasting with his patterned shirt, his messy-yet-styled hair and the natural blush to his cheeks---

"Hey." Benji greets him, a shy smile on his face.

Victor shakes himself back into reality, looking up to meet Benji's eyes, "Hey, B. You..." he pauses, "You look _amazing_."

Benji laughs softly, "You don't look so bad yourself, _definitely_ better than over facetime."

He walks forward, leaning up to press a kiss against Victor's lips. Victor smiles against his lips, kissing him again before pulling away.

"I'm _not_ going to lie, saying you look amazing is putting it _lightly_. I'm _pretty_ I just had a heart attack." Victor jokes, and Benji laughs.

He smirks, "Now you know I feel whenever I look at you."

Victor rolls his eyes fondly as a blush settles on his cheeks, closing the door and turning back to look at Benji.

"You have _no_ idea how relieved I am that you're here. The tension got so bad that I was five seconds away from offing-myself." 

Benji glances past Victor, raising an eyebrow and snorting, "Yeah, looks like I just walked into a _pretty_ awkward situation. Lucky for you, I'm here now to protect you."

"Thank God, because taking pictures in-between two couples who are silently killing eachother with their eyes was not fun." Victor sighs.

Benji smiles, reaching over to grab Victor's hand, interlocking their fingers together, "Let's get our own pictures then." he says, dragging Victor into the living room.

"Benji!" Adrian squeals, tossing his iPad aside and hopping down from the couch, running over to him and wrapping his arms around his waist, squeezing him.

Benji laughs, reaching one arm down to hug Adrian back, "Hey there. Missed me already?"

"Yeah! I was waiting for you to get here so I can show you the Frozen game I downloaded on my iPad." He explains, looking up at Benji with a goofy smile.

Victor sighs, "Buddy, you can show him another time, alright? Tonight's my night with Benji."

"Hey, there's _plenty_ of me to go around. You can share." Benji teases him, smirking.

Victor shakes his head, "Not tonight I can't."

Benji shoots Victor an amused look, shaking his head at Victor's antics.

Adrian sticks his tongue out at Victor, pulling away from Benji and returning to his spot on the couch.

"Benji, I'm so glad you're finally here! You look _so handsome_..." Isabel exclaims.

Victor looks over at Benji, "Yeah, _doesn't_ he?" 

Benji smiles shyly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Thanks, Isabel. Of course, I don't look nearly as good as Victor, but I had to atleast _try_ to be on his level, y'know?" he says, turning to smile fondly at Victor.

Victor shakes his head, biting back a smile, "You're completely incorrect, and also a _complete_ dork."

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ dork." Benji corrects him, and Victor smiles.

"Yeah, you are..." Victor breathes out, locking eyes with Benji. Their eyes stay locked together for a few seconds before Isabel's voice snaps them out of their moment.

"Alright, you two _lovebirds_ go stand in front of the fireplace...I want to get some photos of the two of you." Isabel instructs them.

Victor leads Benji over towards the fireplace, immediately pulling him into his side and wrapping an arm around his waist. Benji tucks himself into Victor's side, resting a hand on his chest. 

"Okay, smile!" Isabel says, taking a few photos.

"Now gaze into eachother's eyes like you love eachother." Isabel says, gesturing with her hand.

Pilar snorts, " _That_ won't be hard for Victor." she teases.

Victor shoots her a pointed glare, making her laugh even louder.

" _Alright_ , Pilar...leave your brother alone." Isabel scolds her, and Pilar laughs.

"Why? I'm not _wrong_...Victor is _always_ looking at Benji with the biggest heart eyes. I mean, Benji just exists and Victor becomes the human version of the heart-eyed emoji." Pilar says matter-of-factly, making a face when Victor looks at her.

Felix nods, "Yeah, I'm with Pilar on this one. Victor has never exactly been _subtle_ with how into Benji he is."

Victor shoots him a glare, turning to look at Pilar, "Do you want me to tell mami what happened earlier?" he threatens.

"Do _you_ want _me_ to tell her about what _you_ did earlier?" Pilar shoots back, a testing-look on her face.

Isabel looks between the two of them, "Okay, I don't know what's going on here, and I have a feeling that I don't want to. So both of you, cut it out. Pilar, leave your brother alone."

Pilar rolls her eyes, leaning back against the couch and directing her attention back to her phone.

Victor sighs, turning to look at Benji, "I'm so sorry that you had to witness that. I promise that I've never been creepy about liking you. Except when I ambushed you in that motel room, but-" he rambles.

Benji cuts him off, "Vic, it's fine... _really_. I'm actually really flattered. And besides, it's not like I was ever exactly _subtle_ with my feelings for you, either."

Victor furrows his eyebrows, lowering his voice so they could converse somewhat more privately, "What? I never even got the _slightest_ clue that you reciprocated my feelings."

"That's because you're oblivious. Did you really not pick up on all the times I was hinting at my feelings? All of the times that I flirted with you? What about when I _literally_ serenaded you with Call Me Maybe?" Benji asks, and Victor's eyes widen.

"You...you really _were_ singing that to me?" He breathes out in disbelief.

Benji nods, "Yeah. I thought that my eye contact would've been hint enough, but I guess not. So _yes_ , I sang that to you."

Victor grins, "I was convinced that I'd just been imagining things. But God, I'm _so_ glad I wasn't." he says, leaning down to press his lips to Benji's.

Benji's hands rest on Victor's waist, pulling him closer as he kisses him back. They both pull away, turning to look in Isabel's direction when they hear a camera snap.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. It was the _perfect_ photo." Isabel beams, smiling down at her phone, "Okay...just a _few_ more. Victor, stand behind Benji."

Victor laughs, walking to stand behind Benji and wrap his arms around his waist. Benji rests his hands on top of Victor's, looking back to shoot him a fond smile. Victor grins down at Benji.

"That's _perfect_! So sweet." Isabel exclaims.

Victor leans down to kiss Benji, Benji reaching up to rest a hand against Victor's cheek, smiling against his lips before kissing him back.

"Ah, _teenage love_...it really _is_ a magical thing, isn't it?" Felix sighs, smiling at Victor and Benji.

"Hold on...Benji and Victor are like, _gay_ for eachother?" Kieran asks, causing everyone to turn and look at him with judgemental gazes.

Victor and Benji pull apart from their kiss, turning to look at him with raised eyebrows. 

"Dude, were you like living under a rock for the entire day or something? They literally went public at school." Felix says, shooting him a strange look.

Pilar snorts, "They _literally kissed_ in the middle of the school hallway. And they just kissed again right now. What else did you think was going on?"

Everyone looks at Kieran expectantly, who appears to be in deep thought, face scrunched in concentration. After a second, he speaks up again, "I thought they were just friends." he says, voice very-much serious.

Everyone exchanges looks, the room completely silent. A moment later, the entire room erupts into laughter. Kieran looks around in confusion at the hysterical laughter coming from everyone. 

"Dude, you're joking, right? _Please_ tell me you're joking." Felix says in-between giggles, clutching at his chest.

Pilar snorts, "That was probably the funniest thing I've heard all day. Our own little brother figured out that Benji and Victor were together." 

"Okay, am I missing something here?" Kieran asks, eyes darting around.

"Yeah, you're missing a _braincell_." Lake mumbles under her breath, slapping her hand against her forehead. 

Benji and Victor share an amused glance, turning to look back at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Okay, okay...let's calm down. Everyone get together for some group photos before you're late to the dance." Isabel says, trying her best to catch her breath and compose herself.

The group all gathers in front of the fireplace, standing beside eachother. "Now boys, stand behind your dates and put your hands on their waists,"Isabel instructs them, putting a hand on her hip and posing, "Adrian...go do it to your sister."

Adrian groans, " _Please_ don't make me." he pleads.

"Yes I'm making you, go." Isabel says, giving him a pointed look. Adrian sighs, putting down his iPad and walking over to the group, awkwardly setting his hands on Pilar's waist.

Victor and Benji glance over at him, laughing.

"Okay, _perfect_! That's great." Isabel says.

Pilar rolls her eyes, "And we're done here. This has been the _least_ thrilling experience of my life." she mumbles, shoving Adrian's hands off and walking away.

"And we're good." Victor announces, pressing a kiss against Benji's cheek before walking over to Armando and Isabel.

"Alright, I think we're gonna get going." He says.

Armando nods, giving him a mischievous smirk, "Okay. You have fun, alright...but not _too_ much fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Isabel shoots him a glare, slapping his chest, "Mando, _Don't_ tell him that!" she scolds him, laughing before looking at Victor, "But yes, you better get going. And make sure you show Benji a good time, lord knows he deserves it."

"Yeah, he's a _really_ special one, flaco." Armando adds.

Victor glances back at his boyfriend, who's having a conversation with Felix. He watches as Benji laughs at something Felix says, his eyes crinkling up and dimples on his cheeks showing. Benji catches his eye, sending him a shy smile.

" _Yeah_ , yeah he is..." Victor breathes out, fond gaze locked on Benji.

Armando drops a hand onto Victor's shoulder, squeezing it to grab his attention. Victor turns back to look at his father, "Remember what I said earlier."

Victor nods, "I know."

He smiles, squeezing his shoulder one more time before giving him a shove towards Benji. He laughs, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking over to stand beside Felix and Benji.

"Hey, you guys...how are you holding up, Felix?" Victor asks.

Felix shrugs, "About as good to be expected. The only solace I find in this entire situation is the fact that I atleast have half a braincell more than that kid. It's the small victories, y'know?"

Victor snorts, "Felix, we all know you don't have a braincell either."

Felix pouts, crossing his arms over his chest, " _Rude_. Words hurt, y'know."

"Hey, but in all seriousness dude...you _really_ shouldn't let this bother you. You have so many great qualities, and maybe some _questionable_ ones..." he says, laughing when Felix makes an offended expression, "but they're all lovable, and if Lake doesn't see that then it's her loss." Victor reassures him.

Felix sniffles, immediately walking over to pull Victor into a hug, "I love you, buddy."

Victor laughs, patting Felix's back, "I love you too, you _goofball_. You're kind of hard not to love, Felix."

Felix pulls away from the embrace, swiping at his eyes, "Felix, are you actually crying?"

"I _can't_ help it, okay? You made me insecure about my blinking that one time and ever since then i've been very self-conscious." He sniffles.

Victor raises an eyebrow, giving him a pointed look, "Okay I can't help it because you're just great with words, okay? You always know what to say."

"I've told him that many times." Benji says, a fond smile on his face.

Victor smiles at him, "Okay, well...I just told my parents that we should probably head out." 

Felix clears his throat, schooling his features and squaring his shoulders, "Okay, cool. I'll go tell Wendy and...the others, that we're leaving." he says, turning to walk and join the rest of the group.

Victor watches him walk away, turning to look at Benji who's looking at him with un unreadable expression on his face, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just..." he pauses, "I just keep being in awe of you, Victor. I mean, you really are the best person."

Victor shakes his head, "Far from it, actually."

Benji rolls his eyes, walking closer to Victor and grabbing his hands, "You need to believe me when I tell you that its true. I mean, not just because of how incredible you've been with _me_ but with your friends too, and your family. Victor, you need to give yourself more credit, you're... _amazing_."

Victor smiles shyly, looking down at the ground, "Thanks, B. You're...really amazing, too."

Benji cups Victor's jaw, tilting his head up and leaning up to press his lips against Victor's. He pulls away, a wide grin on his face, "You ready to go?"

Victor nods, extending a hand out to Benji, "Yeah, let's go."

~


	8. We Made It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few days had been absolute hell for Benji, a rollercoaster of up-and-down emotions---his ex-boyfriend attacking him, him and Victor's reunion, the confrontation with Derek, the confrontation with his parents, making things official with Victor, and then the events of Spring Fling---
> 
> And through it all, Victor, there as a constant...Benji's rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're finally here...the last chapter before I put this fic to rest officially. I really appreciate everyone's support through this, and just want to say thank you!  
> ~  
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it, and I hope this chapter was a good enough ending!!

After one of the most tense and awkward car rides of Victor's entire life---well, that's not _completely_ true. It was _one_ of the most awkward car rides he'd ever experienced...next to the several-hour car ride across the country with his family when they had moved from Texas, and more recently the car ride after his mid-basketball meltdown following the revelation of his mother's infidelity---much to Victor's relief, they had finally arrived at Creekwood. 

Victor climbs out of the car, shutting his door and rounding the car to the passenger side, opening the door and offering Benji his hand, giving him a cheeky smile.

Benji raises an eyebrow in amusement, still reaching out to take Victor's hand and climb out of the car, "A _gentleman_ , as always."

"Like I said, only the best for you." Victor laughs, closing the door and reaching out to lace his fingers with Benji's.

Felix rounds the car to stand beside Victor, shooting him a miserable look, "Thanks for the carpool man, but I've decided that I'll be walking home tonight."

Victor laughs, "C'mon, man...it wasn't _that_ bad."

"Wasn't that bad?" he exclaims, running a stressed hand through his hair, "I was sitting in-between Lake and Wendy...Lake was shooting daggers at me with her eyes the entire ride, and her date kept rambling on about how fantasy football works."

"I'm going to have to agree with Felix on this one, Vic. The kid's half-working braincell is only good for talking about fantasy football." Benji adds, shrugging his shoulders.

Felix rests a hand on Benji's shoulder, squeezing it, "Thank you! Someone that understands."

Victor rolls his eyes, "C'mon you guys...tonight is gonna be fun. Let's not let an awkward fifteen minute car ride ruin the entire night." he encourages them.

Felix sighs, " _Fine_. You're right. I'm sure that the rest of the night is going to be _so_ much better."

A few seconds later, Wendy rounds the car to stand beside Felix, followed by Lake and Kieran. Lake looks a mix between annoyed and absolutely miserable as Kieran continues on his tangent about fantasy football, oblivious to Lake's very obvious annoyance and disinterest.

"Well, we should probably get inside!" Lake announces as she cuts Kieran off mid-sentence, walking past him towards the school entrance. Kieran jogs to catch up with her, falling into step beside her.

Felix and Wendy follow farther behind, Victor walking a distance behind them.

He watches Felix's concerned and longing gaze lingering on Lake, a frown appearing on his face. Benji squeezes his hand, grabbing his attention. Victor glances over at him, his face twisted in concern.

"You okay, Vic?" Benji asks.

Victor nods, "Yeah I'm fine I'm just...worried about Felix. He's putting on a brave face but, I can tell his whole Lake situation is really hurting him."

Benji nods, "Yeah, I can see it too. I mean he really seems to care about her. But you can tell she cares about him too, she's just stubborn. I'm sure it will all work out."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be starting off our first date being concerned about my friend's relationship drama." Victor says apologetically, looking down at the ground.

Benji pauses, yanking Victor back and turning him to face him, "Hey, look at me..."

Victor looks up to meet Benji's eyes, "I already told you before, I'm always becoming more and more in awe of what a great person you are, and how selfless and caring you are. It's one thing when its towards me, but even more seeing how much you care about everyone else."

Benji smiles, reaching a hand up to rest against Victor's cheek, "You _never_ have to apologize for being who you are, Vic. Because who you are is... _really_ great." he reassures him, stroking his cheek softly with his thumb.

Victor laughs, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch, "Did you _really_ just quote my own words?"

"I can't help it, you're just really great at them." Benji admits, laughing.

Victor opens his eyes, grinning at Benji as he reaches up to rest a hand on top of his, "You're _really_ great with words, too. _Even_ if you recycle some of mine from time-to-time."

Benji rolls his eyes fondly, shaking his head, "Just shut up and kiss me."

"I can do that." Victor breathes out, leaning down to connect their lips together. Benji smiles into the kiss, resting a hand on Victor's hip and pulling him closer.

They pull apart, resting their foreheads together. Benji laughs, pulling away to look up at Victor, "I know that I said you're great with words, but you're even _better_ at this."

Victor raises an eyebrow, face twisting in mock offense, "Oh so that's all I'm good for, huh? Reassurance and kissing?"

Benji shakes his head, "No, you're good for so much more than that. Those are just some of the added perks of being your boyfriend." 

Victor smiles, offering his hand to Benji, "Well, shall we... _boyfriend_?"

Benji laughs softly, reaching out to grab Victor's hand and lace their fingers together, "Lead the way, _boyfriend_."

Victor blushes, walking forward and averting his gaze to the ground...biting back a grin, "Y'know, I'm _never_ going to get tired of hearing that, or saying it."

"Good, because I love saying it and I plan on saying it _a lot_ more often." Benji says, grinning.

They fall into a comfortable silence as they make their way into the school, their joined hands swinging in-between them.

Victor leads them in the direction of the gymnasium where the dance is set-up, following the sound of the booming bass echoing through the hallways and the distinct sound of chattering students.

They finally reach the hallway leading to the gymnasium, both looking around and taking in the scenery around them. They walk underneath a balloon arch, leading to a long hallway littered with fairy lights dangling from the walls, black and white balloons and flowers accenting the lights.

It's simple but beautiful, romantic, and the absolute perfect setting for a first date.

"Okay, we have to get a picture in front of these fairy lights." Benji exclaims, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. He unlocks it and pulls up the camera, holding his phone out in front of him.

Victor stands behind Benji and wraps his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder. Benji shoots him a soft smile before looking back at the camera.

"Smile!" Benji says, grinning before taking the photo.

Victor turns to press his lips against Benji's cheek, turning after the camera flashes again. Benji turns to look at Victor, leaning in to connect their lips together.

They both pull apart, goofy grins on their faces as Benji takes a few candid photos.

"Okay, you better send me all of those, I need a new background." Victor says, grinning at the photos from where he's looking at them over Benji's shoulder.

Benji smiles, "I will. Now let's go."

Benji wraps his arms around Victor's arm, leaning against him as they walk into the gymnasium. 

" _Wow_..." Victor breathes out as he takes in the scenery around them. The gymnasium is completely transformed, painted with countless shades of gold and black and white, fairy lights hanging everywhere illuminating the dark space. 

"Wow is right." Benji agrees. Victor turns to see Benji looking at him with a fond-but-intense look, heat immediately rushing to his cheeks.

Victor laughs, shaking his head, " _Please_ stop looking at me like that."

"Like what? Like you're the most breathtakingly beautiful person I've ever seen? If that's the case, I can't."

Victor looks down at the ground, blush deepening even further. He nearly faints on the spot when Benji reaches over to press a kiss against his cheek.

"Pretty sure you're the _only person_ that can manage to leave me constantly a flustered mess." Victor admits, looking up to meet Benji's eyes.

Benji grins, "Well, I'm _pretty_ sure that's my job as your boyfriend. And besides, it's only fair since you do the same to me."

"Dork." Victor says, rolling his eyes fondly, "So, what do you want to do first? Do you want to dance, do you want a drink? Do you want to drink _while_ dancing, because that can also be arranged." he smirks.

Benji's eyes scan the gymnasium as he pretends to be deep in thought, "Hmmmm, that all sounds _very_ tempting. I think..." he pauses, "I think I want to introduce you to my friends."

Victor furrows his eyebrows, "Huh?"

Benji gestures with his hand to a table in the distance, a group of students, very clearly close friends, chattering amongst themselves. 

"Those are _your_ friends?" Victor asks as he observes the group, and Benji nods, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you sound so shocked? Is it _that_ surprising that I have friends?" Benji asks jokingly, no anger or offense evident in his voice.

Victor shakes his head, " _No_! No...I just, I met your parents yesterday and now I'm about to meet your friends. It's like I'm finally getting this glimpse into your world beyond what I saw before and it just all still feels so... _unreal_." he explains.

"I know what you meant, Vic...it's okay." Benji reassures him.

"I just..." Victor pauses, turning to face Benji, "I never thought I would have this, y'know? A real relationship, a _boyfriend_ , and everything that comes with that. I'm just worried that I'm going to wake up and it all ends up being a dream."

Benji smiles, grabbing Victor's hands and pulling him closer, "I know how you feel, trust me. But, like I said before...this, _us_ , is real. I know this is all probably really overwhelming for you, so we don't have to meet my friends if you aren't ready."

Victor shakes his head, " _No_! No...I want to. I just want them to like me. Especially since the whole parents thing didn't go too well." he admits, looking down at the ground.

Benji rests his hand underneath Victor's chin, tilting it up so he can meet his eyes, "They will _love_ you, trust me. It's impossible not to."

He reaches up to press a kiss against Victor's lips, pulling away to look at him, "And besides, they've met Derek. I'm pretty confident in the fact that you're a big improvement from him."

Victor laughs, leaning down to bring Benji into another kiss, "Okay, let's go then."

Benji smiles, interlocking their fingers together and pulling Victor towards the table. The group of strangers all turn to look at them as they come to a stop in front of their table.

"Hey you guys." Benji says in greeting, waving to the group.

"Benji!" They all exclaim excitedly, grinning at him, "You actually came! We didn't know if you were going to show up after, y'know..." one of the girls says, gesturing with her hand.

Benji laughs uncomfortably, "Yeah, I wasn't really sure if I was going to come either but... _someone_ helped me have a change of heart." he admits, turning to smile fondly at Victor.

Victor smiles shyly, averting his gaze to the ground.

"And who is this?" Another one of the girls asks, causing Victor to look back up at the table.

"Right, uh...you guys, this is Victor. Victor, these are all of my friends," he says, gesturing around the table as he puts names to all of the unfamiliar faces, "This is Emily, Sofia, Syd, Gi, Raf, Dee, Liz, Mads and her girlfriend Lex."

They all shoot Victor a friendly smile, waving to him in greeting. Victor smiles, "Hey, nice to meet all of you."

"So this is the _infamous_ Victor." Gi exclaims, a smirk on her face, "It's _so_ nice to meet you. We've heard so much about you."

Syd nods, "Yeah. It's almost like we've known you forever, with how much Benji has talked about you."

"He really has, like...an _embarrassing_ amount." Emily adds, everyone giggling in response.

Victor glances over at Benji, smiling when he sees him looking at the ground, an embarrassed look on his face.

"Awh, you've talked about me?" Victor teases, causing Benji to shoot him a glare, "Hey, it's okay. I would say we're pretty equal given my months-long pining after you." 

Benji smirks, "Months long pining, huh?"

Victor nods, "Yeah. I'm still surprised you didn't pick up on it, honestly. My constant chaotic behavior and gay panic around you should've been hint enough."

"I just thought it was how you were naturally. I found it adorable." Benji says, grinning at Victor.

Victor smiles as a blush appears on his cheeks, keeping his eyes locked on Benji's. A few seconds go by before someone clears their throat, breaking their moment.

They really needed to stop doing that when other people are around. First it was around his parents, which was apparently so obvious that they put two-and-two together about his sexuality and feelings for Benji. Then, Felix had pointed it out, and now Benji's friends.

They both turn to look back at the table, where seven pairs of eyes are all locked on them, amusement evident on their features.

"Okay, lover boys...you can stop staring longingly into eachother's eyes now...it's kind of gross." Lex teases, sending them a mock-disgusted facial expression.

Benji raises an eyebrow, "You're one to talk, miss constantly-staring-at-your-girlfriend-with-the-biggest-heart-eyes." he shoots back.

Lex gasps, "Hey, I do _not_ do that!" she says defensively.

Benji snorts, "Yeah, okay. Mads just exists and you become the human version of the heart-eyed emoji." he teases.

She shoots him a death glare, "I will _not_ hesitate to cut the strings off of your guitar." she threatens, pointing a finger at him warningly. 

"Hey, cut him some slack...he's just deflecting. Besides, I look at you the same way." Mads says, squeezing her girlfriends hand.

Lex lets out a defeated sigh, shooting her a soft smile before turning to look at Benji, "Okay, okay...I'm sorry. We're all just happy you finally got your shit together and acted on your feelings." 

Benji laughs, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, me too."

"Why don't you guys sit down with us?" Mads suggests, gesturing to the two empty seats beside them.

"Yeah, we want to get to know your boyfriend better." Raf says with a smile.

Benji glances at Victor, who nods his head. They both walk over to the empty seats, sitting down and immediately lacing their hands together on top of the table.

"What she was _trying_ to say is that we want to give Victor the shovel talk. Y'know, make sure he's better than that other dick." Gi adds.

Victor's eyes widen, him glancing over at Benji, "Should I be afraid?"

"No. Anyone with eyes can see that you are an improvement from Derek. And besides, I don't care what anyone thinks because," he pauses, bringing a hand up to rest against Victor's cheek, " _I_ know how amazing you are."

He leans in to press their lips together. Victor smiles, bringing a hand up to rest against Benji's on his cheek. They pull away, grinning at eachother as their eyes stay locked together.

"Jesus, how do they keep doing that eye contact thing?" Dee breathes out, an uncomfortable-but-amazed look on her face.

Liz shrugs, "I don't know. But I feel like we're intruding on a _really_ personal moment."

Mads clears her throat, breaking their moment and grabbing everyone's attention, "So, Victor...we know how long Benji has liked you, but how long have you liked him?"

Victor laughs, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, "For a few months. Actually, since my first day at Creekwood."

"Really? So it was love at first sight, then?" Emily asks, everyone else looking at Victor expectantly.

"I would say so, yeah. I mean, I've honestly never felt the way I did when I saw him for the first time with anyone else." He admits, the entire group awh-ing in unison.

Benji smiles, "I remember seeing you with Felix and instantly being curious about who the cute new kid was."

Victor looks at him with wide eyes, "You thought I was cute?"

" _Extremely_. I had to introduce myself, to atleast find out who you were. And after talking to you, and seeing your nervous rambling, I really thought you were adorable." Benji adds, causing Victor to look down, biting back a grin.

"Wow, you both have been gone for eachother since _day one_ , huh..." Lex exclaims, causing the two to look down as a blush settled on their cheeks.

Sofia smiles, "I'm assuming that this status between you guys is fairly new, then?" 

Benji nods, "Yeah. Official as of this morning, but it feels like its been forever."

Victor glances over at Benji, "Yeah, it does..." their eyes stay locked for a few seconds, before Victor catches himself and breaks the contact, looking down at his lap.

He clears his throat, looking up to meet Benji's eyes again, "I'm just going to go and get us drinks. Did you want anything?" 

"Sure. Thanks." Benji says, smiling.

Victor stands up from his chair, reaching down to press a kiss to Benji's cheek, running a hand through his hair, "I'll be right back. Don't miss me too much."

Benji's grin widens, a blush settling on his cheeks, "I will."

Benji leans back in his chair, watching with a fond smile as Victor walks towards the punch bowl, disappearing into the crowd.

He turns to look back at his friends, "So, what do you all think? Do you like him?"

They all nod their heads, "Yeah. He's really sweet, and the two of you are adorable together." Syd says, grinning at him.

"And he cares about you so much more than Derek ever did, you can just see by how he looks at you." Emily adds.

Benji smiles, "Yeah. He's _really_ great, you guys. He's honestly the best thing that's ever happened to me, you have no idea."

"I think we all have a clue. But, seriously...we're all so happy to finally see you happy, Benji. God knows you deserve it after a year of putting up with Derek's bullshit." Gi says, everyone humming in agreement.

Lex clears her throat, "Speaking of. We didn't want to bring it up but...we're worried about you, Benji."

Benji furrows his eyebrows, "Why?"

Everyone glances at eachother, sharing a silent conversation with their eyes before all turning to look back at him.

"The bruises on your face, the way you tense up whenever we mention Derek..." she explains.

Mads nods, "You just...you have this haunted look in your eyes. We know that you broke up with Derek but...we know that there's more to the story than what you told us."

Benji frowns, averting his gaze to the ground as he fidgets his hands in his lap nervously.

"Derek hurt you...didn't he?" she questions softly.

Benji is silent for a moment, nodding his head. Everyone gasps.

" _Shit_ , Benji...Why didn't you tell us?" 

He sighs, looking up to meet their concerned gazes, "Honestly? I was going to. It's just been...a really tough last few days. I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologize. We get it, we just want to make sure you're okay." Dee says.

Benji nods, "I know. I am okay... _now_ atleast. Way better than I was two nights ago."

"So what happened, then?" Liz asks.

He shrugs, "If you remember me telling you, things didn't go well on our anniversary so I took a step back from us. And in the meantime, something went down between me and Victor, and I avoided Derek even more because of that."

"And then I decided that I needed to end things with Derek, so I asked him if we could talk. I went to his house, he was intoxicated, found out that something happened between Victor and I and..." Benji's voice fades off, him gesturing weakly to his semi-healed face.

Raf frowns, " _God_ , Benji. So, what did you do?"

"I left, realized I couldn't go home and ended up showing up at Victor's house at midnight. He took care of me, and let me stay the night with him." He explains, everyone eyes widening in realization as they put the pieces together.

"So, he went with you when you confronted Derek, then?" Sofia asks.

Benji nods, "Yeah. Victor has been my rock throughout all of this. I mean, I really don't know what would've happened if I didn't have him." 

"I'm so sorry that this happened, Benji. But, we're so glad that he was there for you." Mads says.

Lex nods, "And, if it wasn't obvious already, we approve."

~

** VICTOR POV: **

Victor is filling up a second glass with punch to bring back to Benji when a voice speaks up from beside him, "Hey, Victor."

Victor jumps out of his skin, turning to look in the direction of the voice. He immediately recognizes the kid as one of the guys from the basketball team. 

The kid---Pablo, his brain helpfully supplies---laughs, sending him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that."

"No, it's fine...uh, _Pablo_ , right?" Victor asks.

He nods, "Yeah, from the basketball team. You probably don't know me...since half the team doesn't even know I exist."

"I knew your name, didn't I?" Victor jokes, earning a shy smile from Pablo, "No but seriously, I know who you are. You're a great player, man."

Pablo laughs, "Thanks, although I'm not completely sure how you know that. I keep the bench warm practically every game."

Victor shrugs, "That's just because coach likes being a douche. I still see you during practices...you can shoot a _killer_ free throw."

"Well, thanks."

Victor nods, "So...you enjoying the dance?" he asks conversationally.

Pablo nods, "Yeah. I mean this normally isn't really my scene...the whole, y'know, sweaty teenagers grinding on eachother to shitty overplayed music and couples making out in every corner. Makes you feel both uncomfortable and _painfully_ -single." he laughs.

Victor snorts, "I feel that, honestly. This is the first dance that I actually looked forward to coming to."

"So, uh...I actually came over here to talk to you about what you did earlier at school today," Pablo explains, continuing when seeing the confused look on Victor's face, "y'know, the whole coming out and going public with your boyfriend thing. It really inspired me." he admits.

Victor's eyes widen in surprise, "It...It did?"

He nods, "Yeah. I've been closeted for as long as I can remember. I've always been worried about what everyone else would think about me...what they would say or do. And then I saw how fearless you were this morning and I realized...what other people think doesn't matter."

Victor leans against the table, taking a sip of his punch, "Trust me, I was _far_ from fearless. Internally I was five seconds away from a panic attack."

Pablo laughs, "Yeah, but you did it anyway...it was just _amazing_. And it made me realize that...I want that, too. I want to stop hiding, to be who I am. So, I guess that's what I'm doing now."

Victor stays silent, looking at Pablo with a confused-yet-patient look.

"Victor, you're the first person I'm ever telling this to, but I...I like guys, and girls too. I'm bi." He confesses, looking down at the ground.

He sighs, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, I have _no idea_ why I just dumped all of that onto you. We barely know eachother."

Victor smiles, waving his hand dismissively, "Hey, it's okay. It's always easier telling a complete stranger than the people you're close to. I get it, _trust me_..."

"You do?" Pablo asks, glancing over at him.

He hums, "Yeah. The first time I came out to someone, it was to Simon Spier after me yelling at him about his perfect life in his instagram dms." 

Pablo snorts, " _Woah_ , you win...then."

Victor laughs, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah...not my finest moment, honestly."

"But, Pablo...that's great. I know its not easy saying it the first time, and I can tell you that it won't get any easier the next time. But, I'm really proud of you." Victor continues, smiling at him.

Pablo smiles, "Thank you, Victor. I honestly can't believe I just did that. I feel so...so-"

"Exhilarated?" Victor guesses, and Pablo nods.

"Yeah, exactly. I know that I still have a long way to go...coming out at school, coming out to my family. I'm terrified of how they're going to react." He admits.

Victor gives him a sad smile, "I understand that...I was the same way with my parents. They ended up surprising me, but y'know..."

"So, how did you push through that fear?" Pablo asks.

"Honestly...I had a support system behind me. Although it was small, they still helped me gain the strength to finally do it. And I'm sure you have plenty of people who would support you, too." Victor explains, downing the rest of his punch and grabbing the other glass to sip that.

He frowns, "Not too many, actually. Atleast, not anyone that I'd trust enough with _this_."

Victor nudges his shoulder, "Well now you have one...me."

"Really?" 

He nods, "Yeah. Nobody should have to go through something like this alone, and you won't have to."

Pablo smiles, "So does this mean we're like... _friends_ , now?" he asks.

"Of course. It'll be nice to have one guy on the basketball team who I can actually talk to without wanting to deck them." Victor says, both of them laughing before falling into a comfortable silence.

"And if you ever need anything, man...don't hesitate to talk to me." Victor adds.

Pablo grins, "Thank you so much, Victor. You're a _really_ cool guy, you know that?"

"Hardly, but I appreciate it." Victor laughs.

"Well, I'm gonna let you go ahead and get back to that boyfriend of yours. He's been staring at you longingly ever since I walked over here." He says, gesturing behind Victor.

Victor glances back in the direction of the table, blushing when he sees Benji staring at him. He sends him a shy wave, turning back to look at Pablo.

"You guys are the cutest, by the way." Pablo adds.

Victor grins, "Thanks, man." 

"Sure. So, I'll see you at basketball practice next week?"

He nods, "Yup, I'll see you then." he agrees, sending Pablo a wave before he disappears into the crowd of students.

Victor jumps when he feels arms snake around his waist, relaxing once he recognizes the familiar warmth of his boyfriend. 

"Hey, handsome." Benji says in greeting, resting his chin on Victor's shoulder.

Victor glances back at him, shooting him a soft smile, "Hey, yourself." he replies, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Benji hums contently, "So, who was that you were talking to?"

"Just someone from the basketball team." Victor says, turning around to face Benji.

Benji raises an eyebrow, "Should I be worried?" he jokes.

Victor laughs, shaking his head, "No you shouldn't because I..." he pauses, reaching out to grab Benji's hand, "only have eyes for _you_ , Benji Campbell."

Benji rolls his eyes fondly, " _Dork_. So, what were you guys talking about?"

"He was just telling me how I _inspired_ him. And then he came out to me. B, I'm the _first person_ he came out to. I mean, I never thought that stuff like this would happen when I came out..."he explains, voice laced with disbelief.

Benji smiles, "Yeah, it's pretty crazy...isn't it? You expect some people to be accepting and others to be homophobic and judgemental, but you never think you'll have an impact on anyone."

Victor nods, "Exactly like...I don't even feel like I _deserve_ the level of praise I'm getting. I mean,I only just recently got my shit together. Just a week ago I was pretending to be straight and kissing my taken friend slash coworker." he laughs, face falling slightly.

"Hey..." Benji says, resting a hand against Victor's forearm, "I've told you before, you're human...you made mistakes. We all do, especially in situations like this."

"But-" Victor starts, Benji cutting him off.

He shakes his head, "No buts. Look at how much you've gone through, and look at where you are now. You're so strong, Victor, stronger than I was in your position. You inspire me too, everyday." 

Victor blushes, looking down at the ground, "Really?"

"Yes, really." Benji confirms, tilting Victor's chin up with his hand and leaning up to connect their lips together. 

Victor pulls away from the kiss, smiling down at Benji, "You inspire me too, y'know? You talk about how far I've come but look at how far _you've_ come. I'm so proud of you, B. And I'm _so_ lucky to be your boyfriend."

Benji laughs in disbelief, shaking his head.

"What?" Victor asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing it's just..." Benji pauses, "I don't deserve you at all. But god if I'm not _insanely_ lucky to have you."

Victor smiles, "We deserve eachother."

He leans down to press a short kiss to Benji's lips, "So, I might've drank our punch before it ever safely made it to our table. Kind of an anxious habit."

Benji snorts, "That's okay. Y'know," he says, walking closer to Victor, "I was actually in the mood for some dancing-and-drinking, like you proposed earlier." 

" _Really_?" Victor asks with a smirk.

He nods, "Yeah. So, what do you say we grab some punch, and then you woo me with your _impressive_ dance skills."

Victor laughs, "Yeah, about that...my dance moves are far from impressive. In fact, I'm almost _certain_ that you'll break up me before our first date is even over simply by how horrid they are."

"Oh, stop. I'm sure they aren't that bad. But..." he walks closer, resting a hand on Victor's forearm, "I _could_ always teach you." he offers, voice flirtatious.

Victor's eyes widen, "I...I'd like that." he stutters out, a deep blush settling on his cheeks.

Benji grins, "You are so cute. So, shall we?" 

Victor is just about to reply when Felix's voice sounds from behind him.

"Victor!" He yells out, a hand landing on his shoulder a second later.

Victor resists the urge to roll his eyes at his bestfriend's extremely poor timing, turning to look at him and giving him a smile, "Hey, man...you good?"

"No, not really...actually. I need you to do a lap with me. I need to get away from Lake and Kieran's not-so-subtle flirting for awhile." He pleads breathlessly, running a hand through his hair.

Victor sighs, " _Right now_? I was just about to-"

"Vic, hey...it's okay." Benji says.

He turns to look at Benji, a frown on his face, "Are you sure? I just feel bad because this was supposed to be our first date and-" he rambles, cut off by Benji reaching up to kiss him.

"Vic, it's okay, _really_. Go ahead...we still have the whole night to spend together." Benji insists, a reassuring smile on his face.

Victor sighs, nodding his head, "Okay, but I won't be long. I promise." he says, pressing a kiss against Benji's cheek before turning to follow Felix, them disappearing into the crowd.

Benji sighs, looking around the gymnasium. He glances at the table with his friends, deciding to grab a drink and head back over to hangout with them until Victor gets back.

He walks towards the punch table, reaching out to grab a glass. 

~

He is just filling up his glass with punch when an all-too-familiar voice speaks up from behind him, causing him to freeze...his stomach twisting as anxiety settles deep inside of him, "Hey."

Benji schools his features, trying to stop his hand from shaking as he turns around to look at the source of the voice, "D-Derek? What are you doing here?" Benji asks, trying his best to keep his voice level.

Derek gives him a small smile, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I wanted to see you."

Benji furrows his eyebrows, "You... _what_?" he breathes out, eyes darting around to look everywhere but at Derek.

He takes a step forward, causing Benji to step back, "I don't really like the way that things went down yesterday, so I came here to try and talk to you." he explains.

"Derek, _no_..." Benji says, shaking his head, "No...this _can't_ happen." 

"C'mon, Ben..." Derek pleads, "I didn't even get a chance to talk yesterday...can you give me five minutes? Just five minutes, you and me."

Benji shakes his head, "I'm not going anywhere alone with you. I'm pretty sure your fist did enough talking for you the other night, there's nothing left for you or me to say."

Derek sighs, "Benji...I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing, and I wasn't thinking. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me."

Benji snorts, rolling his eyes.

"See, that's the thing about you, Derek..." Benji starts, finally gaining the courage to look at him, "you _never_ think. You _never_ 'mean to hurt me'...you just do. And then you expect me to just take it and look past it. Well I'm not going to, not this time..." he snaps.

" _Benji_..." Derek breathes out, taking a step closer.

Benji holds up a hand, " _No_ , Derek. We were over yesterday, and this conversation is over now...just leave, please...and stay away from me." he breathes out, slamming his unfinished drink down onto the the table and turning to storm away.

Derek immediately reaches out to grab Benji's wrist, "Benji, c'mon just-"

"Don't touch me! _Please_." Benji yells out shakily, yanking his wrist from Derek's touch as if he'd been burned. 

Derek flinches at his outburst, frowning, " _Jesus_ , Benji...I wasn't going to hit you. I just want to-" he starts, cut off when Victor's voice echoes from behind him.

"Hey! What the _hell_ are you doing to him?" Victor yells, walking to stand right beside Benji, reaching out to take his hand and lace their fingers together.

Benji lets out a breath of relief, squeezing Victor's hand.

He turns to look at Benji, "Are you alright?" he asks, voice laced-with-concern.

Benji manages a small nod, forcing a smile that doesn't reach his eyes, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Victor looks unconvinced, giving him a sad look before turning to look at Derek...his gaze hardening, "What were you trying to do, huh?"

"I wasn't _trying_ to do anything, I just wanted to talk to him." Derek insists.

Victor narrows his eyes, "By putting your hands on him _again_? What are you even _doing_ here, Derek?" he snaps.

Derek rolls his eyes, "I just told you...I wanted to talk to Benji. Y'know...without _you_ disrupting the conversation this time."

"Was yesterday's conversation not clear enough for you...he's _done_ with you, Derek. You guys are broken up." Victor says pointedly.

Derek shrugs, "He can still change his mind. I just want a chance to explain my side of things, maybe remind him why we were good together in the first place." He explains.

"We were never good together." Benji whispers, shaking his head.

Victor glances over at him before looking back at Derek, "Yeah sorry but that's not going to happen. You aren't going to talk to him, and you aren't going to put your hands on him. Stay. Away. from my boyfriend." he warns him.

Derek raises an eyebrow, "Your boyfriend?" he laughs, "Aren't you still in the closet with a girlfriend?"

Victor rolls his eyes, "Not that it's any of your business, but no. And yeah, you heard me."

Derek clenches his jaw, crossing his arms over his chest and turning to look at Benji, "Let me get this straight, you've been messing around with him behind my back, you break up with me yesterday and then get with him literally the next day?" he asks, voice raising in anger.

Benji flinches, immediately shifting closer to Victor and gripping his hand tighter. 

"Wow, you work _fast_ , Benji. Can't say I'm surprised, since you cheated on me after a year of dating." Derek jabs.

Victor narrows his eyes, " _Don't_ try to turn this on him, Derek. This is _entirely_ on you." 

Derek rolls his eyes, glancing over at Victor, "I wasn't talking to you, Victor. Once again involving yourself in something that _doesn't_ involve you." 

"And like I told you before, when it comes to someone that I care about, _especially_ Benji, it includes me." Victor shoots back.

He laughs, "Okay, so what...are you just going to stand here and pretend like you and your boyfriend are so perfect? I mean, do you really think people would look at you both the same way if they knew the truth?" 

"What are you even talking about?" Victor questions, raising an eyebrow.

Derek smirks, "I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

He shakes his head, "Is this really necessary, Derek? I mean you're attracting an audience."

Victor glances around the gymnasium, suddenly aware of the growing crowd of students around them...looking at them with curious eyes and whispering amongst themselves. 

"What...scared that people are going to judge you if they knew the truth about you? Do _you_ want to tell them or should I?" Derek asks, raising an eyebrow, testing Victor.

Victor clenches his jaw, vowing himself to stay silent and not give into whatever twisted plan that Derek has. Derek takes the silence as his golden opportunity.

"You want _me_ to tell them, then? I can do that." He says.

Derek steps more into the center of the crowd, clearing his throat before clapping his hands together, "Hey everyone, listen up." He yells, causing everyone to fall silent and turn in his direction.

"I'm sure that all of you here think you know Victor and Benji, but the truth is...you don't. In fact, there's a lot you don't know about them." Derek announces.

Benji and Victor exchanged a worried-but-confused look before looking back in his direction.

Derek turns to look at Victor, a glint in his eye, "I bet you all would be shocked to learn that Victor here...used and led on his ex-girlfriend Mia for several _months_. And just a week ago, he cheated on her...with Benji here, while they were both still in relationships."

Victor is about to cut Derek off when Pilar's voice speaks up from behind him.

"You _cheated_ on her?" She questions, hurt evident in her voice.

Victor's eyes widen, him immediately spinning around to face her, "Pilar, I-I can explain. It really _isn't_ what it sounds like."

She crosses her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing, "It's not? Because it sounds to me like you lied to me. You said that you didn't lead her on intentionally."

"I didn't! I-" Victor starts, Pilar cutting him off.

"Just _save it_ , Victor." She snaps, causing Victor to fall silent.

She frowns, "Mom and Dad ripped us out of Texas, I lost all of my friends...my boyfriend broke up with me. Mom turned out to be a _cheater_. My _entire world_ has been collapsing around me this _entire year_ , but I thought that I atleast still had my brother. That you were still you, the _one person_ I could trust no matter what." 

Victor closes his eyes tightly, clenching his jaw.

"I just feel like I don't even know you anymore. I mean, how much _more_ can you hide from me?" She breathes out.

Victor frowns, "Pilar, of course you know me! You _do_ , I-"

"Really?" She snaps, "Because right now I'm looking at a stranger, a cheater...and the Victor I know isn't a cheater. I just..." she pauses, eyes welling up with tears, "I can't even look at you right now." 

She turns around, pushing her way through the crowd and storming off. 

"Pilar. _Pilar_ , wait!" Victor calls out, " _Dammit_." he yells, running a hand through his hair.

"Wow, It looks like cheating runs in the Salazar family, _huh_?" Derek jabs.

Victor spins around, walking closer to him and pointing a finger at him, "You better shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you." he snaps.

Derek glances down at his finger, raising an eyebrow in amusement, "I'd like to see you try."

"Keep talking and you will." Victor threatens him, his hands balling into fists at his sides. 

Derek smiles, "I'm waiting."

Victor glances back at Benji, who's watching their interaction with a nervous look on his face, visibly shaking. 

The last thing that Victor wants to do is scare Benji, to trigger his PTSD over the Derek incident or make him think that Victor was capable of violence, especially towards him. 

Victor looks back at Derek, hesitating for a moment before he unballs his fists, slowly backing up to stand beside Benji and grabbing his hand, running a thumb over his knuckles in a comforting gesture.

"That's _exactly_ what I thought." Derek says, smirking.

He turns his attention towards Benji. "Hey, Benji...don't think I forgot about you. Do you want to tell everyone about your _little incident_ a year ago or should I?"

Benji tenses up, his eyes widening in panic. Victor's eyes widen.

"Derek, _please_...don't. You...you _promised_." Benji pleads weakly, voice shaking.

Derek laughs, "Yeah? And _you_ cheated on me and then broke up with me for another guy, so I guess we both made promises that we never intended to keep."

Benji sighs, "It was never like that, and you know it. Just _please_ , don't do this."

"Yeah see here's the thing, you didn't have any respect for me when you hooked up with him," he pauses, pointing at Victor, "so I don't think I owe that respect to you."

Victor shakes his head, "Derek, _c'mon_ man, this is low even for you. You were literally there for him during all of that. He trusted you. Are you _really_ going to break that just because you got broken up with over something that was _your_ fault?" he questions, trying his best to be the voice-of-reason despite his growing urge to pummel Derek into the ground.

Derek is hesitant for a moment, before shrugging, "I don't care anymore."

Victor sighs, watching helplessly as Derek continues talking.

"So, I'm sure that you were all shocked to find out about Victor's homewrecking behavior, but I'm sure you'd be even more shocked to learn that just last year, Benji here...struggled with alcoholism." Derek announces. 

Benji squeezes Victor's hand tightly with his shaking one. The entire crowd of students gasps, all whispering in hushed tones.

"Yeah. It was so bad that half the time he didn't even know where he was, I mean...he really went off the deep end." Derek adds.

He clears his throat, "And then one night, he got completely shit-faced wasted, stole his dad's car and drove it straight through the local Wendy's. Ended up losing his license and having to attend AA meetings." 

Everyone whispers, "I know, it's shocking to find out that perfect goody two-shoes Benji Campbell is actually not-so-perfect."

Benji clenches his jaw, eyes welling up with tears as he slowly raises his head up, glancing around at all of the students looking at him, some with pity and others with judgement.

"Y'know, now that I think about it...I should be _thanking_ you, Victor." Derek admits, turning to look at him, "It's pretty difficult to be in a relationship with someone who's so broken and _unfixable_. I'm glad he's your _burden_ now and not mine." 

Benji lets out a sob, immediately turning around and pushing his way through the crowd, running out of the gymnasium.

Victor frowns, "Benji! Benji come back!" 

He spins around to face Derek, his eye twitching with anger, "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Derek?! Huh? Why'd you do that to him?"

"He hurt me, I hurt him...seems pretty straightforward to me." Derek says nonchalantly, shrugging.

Victor clenches his jaw, "How _dare_ you say that he's a burden, that he's unfixable? That couldn't be farther from the truth. And y'know, I could kick your ass right now for even putting that into his head after all he's been through, after all _you've put him through_!" he snaps.

Derek smirks, "You know I keep hearing you threatening to do something to me but...I don't see you doing it. _Scared_?"

Victor shakes his head, "I'm _not_ scared of you, Derek. I'm not doing anything because you aren't worth anymore of my time or energy."

Derek tilts his head, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd much rather go and find my boyfriend, the person that I love more than _anyone_ , and make sure he knows that he isn't broken, that he isn't a burden or unfixable." Victor continues, walking closer to him.

"You can leave and think about the fact that you hurt, and pushed away probably the greatest person you'll ever meet. Someone who treated you better than anyone else would, better than you ever _deserved_." 

Derek's eyes dart over Victor as he walks closer, his uncaring resolve slowly melting away.

"And while you're sitting there regretting what you did, what you _lost_...I'll be treating Benji the way he deserves. He'll be happy, and he won't think about you, or the way you treated him ever again." Victor says, smirking.

He stops inches away from Derek, reaching out to push a finger into his chest, "Oh, and if you _ever_ come near him or try to hurt him again, I won't hesitate to hand your ass to you." he threatens, sending him a death glare.

Derek stays silent, eyes widening. 

Victor takes one final look at him before turning on his heel and making his way in the direction that Benji had just left in, jogging towards the exit of the gymnasium.

"Victor...hey...wait up!" Felix calls out, jogging to catch up with him, "Are you okay?" he asks, falling into step beside him.

Victor nods stiffly, "Yeah, I'm fine." he lies.

Felix sighs, "Are you sure? I saw that whole thing. And you're shaking like a leaf right now, man."

"I'm just..." he pauses, running a hand through his hair, "I'll be fine once I find Benji."

Felix nods his head in understanding, giving him a sympathetic look.

Victor sighs, "I don't want to put a damper on your night but...do you think you can try and find Pilar for me...make sure she's okay?" 

He nods, "Of course, you don't even have to ask. Just...go and make sure Benji is okay. Leave Pilar up to me."

Victor gives him a weak smile, "Thanks man." he says quickly, squeezing his shoulder before turning to leave the gymnasium and walk out into the hallway.

He pauses, glancing around the hallway for any sign of his boyfriend. Victor continues down the hallway, checking everywhere he possibly can. He finds himself growing worried when he is unable to find his boyfriend.

After what feels like hours, Victor finally spots Benji sitting hunched over on a bench in the outside courtyard, head down. 

Victor frowns, taking a deep breath before quietly pushing the door open and walking outside, making his way down the path towards him.

~

Victor finally reaches Benji, frown deepening when he hears the quiet sobs coming from him...his heart sinking in his chest.

He immediately walks over to kneel down in front of him, resting a hand on his knee, "Hey..." he whispers.

Benji slowly raises his head to meet Victor's eyes, Victor's heart shattering as he takes in his bloodshot eyes and dried tear-tracks along his cheeks, the deep frown on his face.

He lets out a sob, immediately collapsing forward into Victor's arms. Victor leans up and wraps his arms tightly around Benji, bringing one hand up to cradle his head.

"Shhhh, I've got you, B. It's okay. I've got you." Victor whispers, holding him tighter.

After a few minutes Benji's sobs subside, and Victor pulls away to look at him. Benji sniffles, rubbing at his eyes before looking up at Victor, "I'm sorry, I'm kind of a mess right now." he laughs sadly.

Victor reaches up to rest a hand against his cheek, swiping a tear from under his eye with his thumb, "You still look beautiful, even when you cry. Although, you are way _too_ beautiful to be crying in the first place."

Benji closes his eyes, leaning into Victor's touch.

He clears his throat, "Is it okay if I-" his voice drifts off, him gesturing to the spot next to Benji.

Benji nods, "Always...you don't even have to ask."

Victor gives him a soft smile, standing up and dusting off his pants before sitting down beside Benji, "Just wanted to make sure. Didn't know if you wanted to be alone or not."

He shakes his head, "No, I mean...I _do_ but, I want you here with me."

"Okay...is it okay if I..." He asks, gesturing to Benji's hand.

Benji turns his hand over in a silent answer, Victor reaching over to interlock their fingers together.

"Don't have to ask about that, either." Benji says.

Victor smiles, "Just making sure. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You could _never_ make me uncomfortable, Vic." Benji reassures him, them falling into a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes, Victor speaks up, "So, I know this is probably a dumb question but...are you okay?"

Benji sighs, "Honestly? Not really. I mean, I _knew_ that people were eventually going to find out about the accident. I prepared myself for that, but...I just never thought they'd find out from someone I trusted, y'know?" he says.

Victor nods, "Yeah..."

"I mean" Benji pauses, turning to look at Victor, "I shouldn't be surprised by _anything_ he does anymore after what he did the other night, but it still shocked me. I mean, he was there through all of it...he saw me at my _lowest_. And he still was able to just so easily expose the part of me that I'm most ashamed of to everyone."

Victor frowns, looking down at his lap, "God, I'm _so_ sorry Benji. I never meant for-"

" _Why_ are you apologizing? It isn't your fault...none of this is." Benji says, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Victor is silent for a moment, twisting his fingers around in between Benji's, "You keep telling me that, and I _want_ to believe it. But I can't help but blame myself anyway."

"Victor-" Benji whispers, but Victor cuts him off.

"Benji, if I never kissed you in that motel room...maybe none of this would have ever happened. Maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Victor says sadly, voice breaking.

Benji sighs, "And if you hadn't kissed me, I might've still been stuck in a toxic relationship with Derek, who might've _still_ hurt me anyway. We don't know what could've happened, but either way it wouldn't have been your fault, Vic."

"But-"

"I _don't_ regret it." Benji affirms, "I don't regret that kiss for a second, because for the first time in a year I actually felt like I could _breathe_ again. You made me feel like I could breathe again, Victor. Everyday since then...you've made everything _easier_."

Victor smiles, "Y'know, I felt like I could breathe for the first time, too."

Benji manages a small smile, squeezing his hand as he turns to face forward, "Besides, you don't have to feel bad. I mean, what Derek did was messed up but...he was right."

Victor frowns, turning to look at Benji, "What?!"

"He said that I was broken, and _unfixable_...and it's true. I am both of those things." Benji says, and Victor shakes his head.

Benji sighs, "I mean, I'm a year sober but I still struggle, y'know? I still have my moments where I almost slip-up. There's so much that I _can't_ do because I risk possibly being triggered and slipping-up again, lose a years worth of progress. I have PTSD from my accident."

"Benji, none of that is your fault, though." Victor argues.

He nods, "I know it isn't. I _know_ but...Vic, I come with a lot of baggage, okay? It's a lot for me to ask of you to carry that with me. And, I don't want to drag you down with me."

Victor's frown deepens, "Benji-" he starts, Benji cutting him off.

"You _deserve_ to be happy, Victor. I mean, you just came out...you have _so much_ to experience. You deserve to be with someone who can give you every experience without their issues holding you back. I don't want to burden you by-"

"I love you!" Victor yells out, causing Benji to freeze.

He looks at Victor with wide eyes, "W-what?" he whispers.

Victor turns to look at Benji, grabbing both of his hands, "I love you, Benji. God, I love you _so much_ that it hurts. And it kills me to hear you talk about yourself like this...like you aren't worth fighting for. Like you aren't worthy of someone loving you just because of a few mistakes."

"Victor-" he breathes out.

"I _want_ to be with you, Benji. No one else... _you_. I want to have all of these new experiences with you. I want to be with you through the good and the bad and the _ugly_. You aren't broken, you aren't unfixable and you definitely aren't a burden." Victor reassures him.

Benji stays silent, still looking at Victor in disbelief.

Victor clears his throat, "Look, I _know_ that I shouldn't have ambushed you by saying that, and that this is probably _really_ bad timing. You don't have to say it back, but I wanted to tell you because you deserve to know how loved you are. You _deserve_ to be loved, Benji."

"Victor, I-" he starts, Victor continuing to ramble over him.

"It's okay, you don't have to feel pressured to say it back. It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I-"

"I love you, too." Benji exclaims.

Victor falls silent, "W-what?"

Benji smiles, laughing softly, "I love you too, Victor. Has it not been completely obvious this entire time?"

Victor laughs, "Not really, honestly. You...you _love_ me..." he breathes out, voice shocked.

"I do. And I want all of that with you, too. If you'll have me, of course." Benji says.

Victor grins, squeezing Benji's hand, "There's nothing else in this world I want more."

"There's something that I want just a little more right now." Benji admits.

Victor raises an eyebrow, "And what is it that you can _possibly_ want more than being with me?" he asks.

"For you to kiss me." 

Victor smirks, "I mean... I _suppose_ I can do that."

He slides closer to Benji, reaching up to rest a hand against his cheek. Victor glances down at Benji's lips before looking back up into his eyes, leaning in to connect their lips together.

Benji brings a hand up to tangle in Victor's hair, the other resting on his thigh. 

Victor pulls away, resting his forehead against Benji's, "Wow..." he says breathlessly, looking into Benji's eyes.

"Yeah..." Benji says, biting his lower lip as a grin threatens to appear on his face.

"Being able to say that I love you makes this so much better. I feel like I've been holding it back for so long." Victor admits.

Benji smiles, "Yeah, me too. So, what made you finally say it? I mean, it took you long enough to catch up."

"Hey..." Victor pouts, shoving his shoulder, "I don't know. I guess seeing you go through so much this week made me realize that...I needed to let you know that you're loved, especially since other people were failing to do that. I thought that you needed to hear it."

Benji nods, "I did. And I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of hearing it."

"Good, because I'm never going to stop saying it. I _love_ you, Benji." Victor says.

Benji glances down at Victor's lips, looking back up to meet his eyes, "I love you, too."

He leans back in to connect their lips together again, sliding closer to Victor and cradling his face in-between his hands as he deepens the kiss. 

Victor pulls away, resting his forehead against Benji's. He pulls back, smiling as he runs a hand through Benji's hair, "So, how are you feeling now?"

"Honestly? A _lot_ better than I was." 

Victor smiles, squeezing Benji's hand, "Good. Look, I'm really sorry that our first date didn't go well. I really wanted this night to be special for you, for _us_..."

Benji shakes his head, "Victor, it's not your fault. And besides, there are going to be _plenty_ more opportunities for you to wine-and-dine me, as my boyfriend."

Victor laughs, "Yeah, I'm absolutely going to blow your mind with my epic date ideas."

They both laugh, settling back against the bench as they fall into a comfortable silence.

"I know that this night hasn't gone well, but I want us to end it on a good note. Would you consider going back in there with me...giving me one slow dance, and then we can bounce?" Victor questions, voice hopeful.

He stands up from the bench, offering Benji his hand, "I would _atleast_ like to woo you with my slow dancing skills, if you'll give me a chance." 

Benji glances down at Victor's hand before looking up to meet his eyes, a smile appearing on his face, "Y'know, that doesn't sound too bad, actually."

Victor smiles, pulling Benji to his feet.

"You sure about this? We don't have to go back in." Victor says.

Benji nods, "I'm sure. I'm not going to let Derek control me forever, and I'm not going to let what other people think about me ruin my night."

Victor smiles, "Just look at me, okay?"

Benji nods, wrapping his arms around Victor's as they make their way back towards the school.

~

They pause just outside of the gymnasium, Victor turning to look at Benji, "You still have a chance to back out."

Benji shakes his head, taking a deep breath, "No, It's okay."

Victor nods, gripping onto Benji tighter as they make their way back into the gymnasium. A few students look in their direction, but he is relieved when the majority of them don't make a big deal of their re-appearance.

Victor glances around the room, relieved when there is no sign of Derek.

"Victor!" Felix's voice calls out from behind him.

Victor turns to look at him, "Hey, are you guys good? _Benji_?" he asks, stopping to stand in front of them.

Benji nods, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, Felix."

"No problem. Remember, you're my friend too. And if Derek _ever_ bothers you again I will not hesitate to unleash my epic ass-kicking skills onto him." Felix says, voice completely serious.

Benji raises an eyebrow in amusement, glancing over at Victor...who's trying his hardest to stifle a laugh.

Felix glances between the two, frowning, "Hey, what's so funny?"

Victor snorts, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just...Felix, playing video games doesn't mean you have epic ass-kicking skills." 

Felix pouts, crossing his arms over his chest, "Y'know, I was just trying to be nice and this is what I get."

Victor laughs, swiping across his eyes, "I'm sorry, man. You know we're just messing around with you. We appreciate the thought."

He takes a deep breath, face turning serious, "So, what happened after we left?"

"Well, a ton of people started giving Derek shit for what he did to you guys. Eventually, he just stormed out. You have a _lot_ of people on your side, especially you...Benji." Felix explains.

Benji lets out a breath of relief, the tension leaving his body. 

Victor smiles at Benji, before turning to look back at Felix, "And Pilar?"

Felix's face falls slightly, "She's not happy, but I think you caught as much from her reaction. Anyway, I talked her down enough that she's willing to talk to you later on."

Victor smiles, walking over to pull Felix into a bro-hug, "Thank you, Felix. Not just for this but for everything you've done for me...for us, lately."

"We _really_ appreciate it, Felix. You're the best." Benji adds, sending him a smile.

Felix sniffles, "You guys are not going to make me cry right now. _Dammit_ , too late...bring it in, group hug." he says, opening his arms wide and waving them over.

Benji and Victor share an amused look, laughing before walking towards Victor, wrapping their arms around him.

"I love you guys." Felix breathes out, pulling away to look at them, "Benji, welcome to the bestie club. I'll have to get you your own walkie-talkie."

Benji laughs, patting him on the shoulder, "That's alright, Felix. I'll stick to modern technology."

Felix scoffs, "Where's your sense of whimsy?"

Victor smirks, shoving his shoulder, "Yeah, B...where's your sense of whimsy?" he teases.

Benji glances between the two of them, sighing, "Alright, fine...you can get me a walkie-talkie. But I will _not_ be talking to my boyfriend over a walkie-talkie, _especially_ when you are on the other end of the line, Felix."

"Hey, I mean when I'm not connected it could be an interesting way to-" he starts, them cutting him off.

" _No_!" They yell out in unison, giving him a disturbed look. 

Felix puts his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay."

"Alright, everyone...we're going to slow things down a bit. Grab that special someone and bring them out onto the dance floor." The DJ announces, dimming the lights and switching the music.

A soft melody begins playing through the speakers, echoing through the gymnasium and reverberating off of the walls.

Victor turns to Benji, offering him his hand and smiling softly at him, "Dance with me?"

Benji smiles, reaching out to grab his hand, "I would love to."

Victor interlocks their fingers, pulling Benji towards the dance floor. He finds an open spot away from the crowd, turning to face Benji and pull him towards him.

Benji wraps his arms around Victor's neck, Victor's hands resting softly on his waist.

_ One step closer _

_ Closer to the light _

_ No matter where we're going _

_ I'll be by your side... _

Victor pulls Benji flush up against him, swaying gently to the music.

"Your eye is healing up now." Victor says, reaching up to rest his hand against Benji's cheek, stroking his thumb across his cheek where there is still slight-bruising.

Benji leans into the touch, "Yeah. Soon, you won't have to see your boyfriend look ugly with all of these scars and bruises." 

"You're beautiful, scars, bruises, or not. It's _impossible_ for you to be ugly." Victor whispers, reaching forward to press a kiss against Benji's forehead.

_ And everything we used to know _

_ Crashed into the great unknown _

_ One step closer _

_ We're gonna be alright... _

Benji leans forward to rest his head against Victor's shoulder, Victor's arms tightening around him as he rests his head on top of Benji's.

' _Cause even underneath the waves_

_ I'll be holding on to you _

_ And even if you slip away _

_ I'll be there to fall into the dark _

_ To chase your heart _

_ No distance could ever tear us apart... _

_ There's nothing that I wouldn't do _

I'll find my way back to you...

"Thank you." Benji whispers.

Victor furrows his eyebrows, glancing down at Benji, "For what?"

"For everything you've done for me in the last few days. For taking care of me even if we weren't on good terms, for being by my side when I had to confront two difficult situations, for not giving up on me. Just..." he pauses, "Thank you, for being _you_...Vic."

Victor smiles, "You don't have to thank me, B. I did those things because I wanted to. Because I care about you, because...I love you. I'll always be here."

_ On my way now _

_ Don't give up on me _

_ And no one knows what _

_ What tomorrow brings... _

_ These weary eyes will never rest _

_ Until they look in yours again _

_ I'm on my way now _

_ I still believe... _

Victor starts to hum along to the song, eventually singing quietly to Benji as they sway along to the melody.

"'Cause even underneath the waves, I'll be holding on to you. And even if you slip away...I'll be there to fall into the dark, To chase your heart..." Victor sings softly, hands running up and down Benji's back.

Benji smiles, glancing up at Victor, "Are you serenading me again, Victor Salazar?"

"Well the last time I did you were asleep so, I figured I'd try again." Victor admits, earning a laugh from Benji.

"I don't mind it." Benji admits, snuggling closer to Victor.

_ I'll find my way back _

_ Into the dark to chase your heart... _

_ No distance could ever tear us apart _

_ There's nothing that I wouldn't do _

_ I'll find my way back to you... _

Benji pulls back to look into Victor's eyes, "I love you, so much."

Victor grins, "I love you too."

He leans down to press a kiss against Benji's lips. Benji smiles against his lips, tangling a hand in Victor's hair as he deepens the kiss.

They pull away breathlessly, foreheads resting together. Benji laughs, resting his head back against Victor's shoulder. Victor presses a kiss to his forehead.

_ There's nothing that I wouldn't do _

_ I'll find my way back to you _

_ I'll find my way back to you _

_ I'll find my way back... _

The last few days had been absolute hell for Benji, a rollercoaster of up-and-down emotions---his ex-boyfriend attacking him, him and Victor's reunion, the confrontation with Derek, the confrontation with his parents, making things official with Victor, and then the events of Spring Fling---

_ And through it all, Victor, there as a constant...Benji's rock. _

Benji knew that the difficulties were far from over, that it would take a long time for the emotional-and-physical scars from the last week to heal. 

However, as he stood here safe in the warmth of Victor's arms, Benji had hope.

For the first time in a really long time, Benji could see the light at the end of the tunnel---and it was this, him and Victor, slow dancing in eachother's arms feeling like they were the only two people in the world---


End file.
